


Memoirs of the Holy War

by katriona_subasa



Series: Memoirs of Jugdral [3]
Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, Multi, Novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: It was a war that spanned across two generations. It was a war that tore Jugdral to pieces. It was a war between those who only did what they thought was right. It was a war manipulated by those who had suffered too much. It was a war filled with tragic mistakes and crippling hope. It was a war immortalized by the survivors, and this is their tale.(FE4 Novelization)
Relationships: Adean | Aideen | Edain/Midir | Midayle, Aless | Ares/Leen | Lene, Altena/Areone | Arion, Asaa | Arthur & Phee | Fee, Azelle/Tiltyu | Tailtiu, Brigid/Jamke (Fire Emblem), Celice | Seliph/Original Character(s), Cian | Quan/Ethlyn, Claud/Silvia (Fire Emblem), Delmud | Diarmuid/Yuria | Julia, Diadora | Deirdre/Siglud | Sigurd, Ferry | Erinys/Levn | Lewyn, Finn/Raquesis | Lachesis, Holyn | Chulainn/Original Character(s), Ira | Ayra/Lex, Ishtar (Fire Emblem)/Original Character(s), Ishtar/Yurius | Julius, Lakche | Larcei/Shannan, Lana/Scathach | Ulster (Fire Emblem), Leif Faris Claus/Nanna, Sety | Ced/Teeny | Tine
Series: Memoirs of Jugdral [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932529
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1) Birth of a Crusader

Chapter 1) Birth of a Crusader

* * *

_They say that there was once a large, divine tree that bridged the various worlds together. The world of mortals, the worlds of the gods, the worlds of the dead, the worlds of the mythic creatures... all lived in harmony, supported and blessed by the great tree whose branches and roots stretched to the ends of existence. Yet, one day, the peaceful days ended. The gods and mythic beasts warred among each other. The damned dead rose up from their hells to slaughter every mortal in their path; the blessed dead armed themselves for battle and charged into the war alongside their chosen gods. Nevermelting ice encased the warrior's hearts to allow such cruelty, and so, too, did it encase the branches of the great tree. Ever-burning flames devoured the senses and morals of the warriors and so, too, did the devour the roots. Thus, when the war was finally sated, all of the realms were shattered and alone. The great tree had died, and no longer could one easily travel from one realm to the next. Yet despite the devastation, the old wounds scarred and from the ashes came new life. In the mortal realm, a single piece of the great tree's trunk remained and provided shelter and food for those few mortals who survived. Eventually, that piece turned to soil and rock and became the foundation of a new continent: Jugdral._

_Perhaps because of its chaotic origins, Jugdral is no stranger to war and disaster. Millions upon millions have fallen to blades and magic, choking on their own blood or their tears of fear as death takes them. The most recent of these 'epic conflicts' is the Holy War, where the divinely blessed Crusaders toppled the tyrannical Loptousian Empire. Then, afterwards, they divided up Jugdral as a child does a cake, and set about reconstructing the once-again broken continent._

_Grannvale lies in the heart of the present-day Jugdral, and is the home of most Crusader descendants. On the surface, it is a peaceful and benevolent country, fitting for the kingdom founded and ruled by Saint Heim. Such 'peace', however, is nothing more than an illusion, the 'healed skin' that hides the infection swelling underneath. Its politics are cutthroat at the best of times, where even the most benevolent of nobility manipulate and trick their opponents to push their reforms through. Then, of course, there are the Hunts. Almost every territory in Grannvale sends out their prized knights to hunt down the descendents of the Loptousians, all to eradicate them to the last babe. Though, that assumes the accused's neighbors didn't rip them apart first. Some of the deaths inflicted... one could say being burnt at the stake, in front of a cheering crowd, was a mercy compared to them._

_Perhaps, however, the Hunts will end soon. Though the reigning king, King Azmur, has said nothing for or against the Hunts, his only son and heir, Crown Prince Kurth, has made his distaste for them quite clear. If there are any who doubt, then they need only to look at his two closest advisors: Duke Byron of Chalphy and Duke Ring of Yngvi. Despite the urgings, and threats, from the other provinces, neither have allowed a Hunt in their territories._

_Whenever one deviates from the norm, however, one makes enemies. Chief among Prince Kurth's enemies is Chancellor Reptor of Friege, a man known both for his stubbornness and for his devotion to his family and his country. He views it as a noble's duty to eliminate all potential threats, and Loptousians are always 'threats' in his eyes. Seeing now a threat to his country and, more importantly, his influence within said country, he allies himself with Duke Lombard of Dozel, an avaricious and bitter man who has long disliked how often the crown has ignored his people's troubles. Together, the two lead a faction opposing Prince Kurth and his radical reforms, crafting a political landscape that grows thornier by the day._

_Making things more complicated is that not all nobles are aligned with one side or the other. Some remain neutral, watching the debates and pointed threats with impassive gazes, always looking to see just who might succeed. Arvis of Velthomer is one such noble, though he hides his interest through his work as the leader of the Royal Guard, to make himself seem less of a threat than he is. Another notable neutral figure is Father Claud of Edda, the leader of the Church of the Twelve Gods, who is not as passive as Arvis. Instead, he frequently preaches and advises for peace and cooperation, far too aware of the storm Grannvale's political climate would bring._

_Sometimes, however, life decides to play a little game with mortals and drops a storm where no one would expect. The proud nation of Isaach, founded by the Sword-Saint Od, launched a brutal assault on Darna, a city in the Aed Desert with deep ties to the Crusaders. Reports of the brutal massacre reach every ear, even those in far off Yngvi, and it was not long before the people were united behind a single cause: retribution. As typical, King Azmur quickly yielded to the will of the furious people, and declared war on Isaach for the atrocity. Prince Kurth leads the army on his father's behalf, and the bulk of Grannvale's military marched east to the desert and war. To most, that would be the end of the matter and eagerly did the people await the news of victory._

_However, as the wise frequently remind, trouble rarely travels alone and war is never predictable. Verdanite soldiers, led by Verdane's Crown Prince Munnir, crashed through the border and laid siege to Yngvi Castle. With only Lady Edain and a token force of green knights to guard it, it quickly crumpled to the assault and the only hope the people have lies in neighboring Chalphy, where Lord Sigurd governed the lands in his father's absence. A friend to Lady Edain since both were babes, he was a knight many adored, respected by even more, and known for his fierce, perhaps even reckless, loyalty._

_The year is 757, Grann Calendar. It has been just over one hundred years since the Loptousian Empire fell, and now, the doors of destiny are cast open once more to lead all to their fated doom._

* * *

"Easy there..." I urged as the child in my lap flailed about wildly in pain. One couldn't blame them, of course, as few would react well when a burning door fell and the red-hot hinge had seared itself onto their shoulder. "It shall be okay." I kept my voice even and calm, soft and soothing. I doubted they could hear me, but the tone was enough to comfort them. They stopped flailing as much, though they did still accidentally hit me in the face. I ignored the stinging, focused on treating the burn. It was a particularly bad one, and not just because of how they obtained it. The child's sister had ripped their shirt off to keep it from catching fire and burning them worse, and accidentally ripped the cloth from where it had stuck to the burn. Still, it was treatable, unlike some of the other victims. The dead strewn about the streets made that far too clear. "There, there..."

When the Verdanite soldiers struck, they seemed determined to act exactly as the stereotypes. They attacked anything and everything remotely in their path, setting fire to houses as they passed and abducting whoever they could grab. I wasn't certain why they had taken children, but I knew far too well why they had taken some of the young adults, particularly the 'prettier' ones. One such victim sat next to me, staring into nothing and reacting to even less, and she had been one of the 'luckier' ones. Only one had their way with her before some of the braver villagers managed to save her. Another victim laid under a blanket a short distance away; he'd confused his rescuers for more attackers and ran straight into a burning house to escape more trauma. The house collapsed before he could be coaxed out.

It hurt that I could do nothing more for either, but I couldn't focus on it yet. There were others who needed to be healed. There were others I could potentially save. That was why I was sitting in the middle of a city on fire, treating who I could. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't.

"Alicia!" I had just finished tending to the child's burn and had given them some pain medication when someone appeared and shoved a half-burnt body into my arms. "Heal them!" they demanded, fat tears carving clear tracks in the soot and dust clinging to their face. "Gods damn those bastards!"

"Easy," I urged gently, moving so that I could check my newest patient over. One of their eyes was seared shut, and some of the burns were as black as charcoal. Others appeared white and leathery. Burns on the other parts of their body were technically 'lesser', but that meant little. For one thing, they had been blistered, but they'd all popped, with pus oozing over peeling skin showing. Surprisingly, they were still breathing through all of this, but when I brought my staff up to begin treatment, the healing magic wouldn't take. That alone told me... "I am sorry." I shook my head and gently handed the body back to the person. "I can't heal them." I wasn't strong enough.

"Then what good are you?!" They clung to the body with all they had, and started sobbing. Someone else hugged them, gently rocking them while kissing their hair to soothe them. That person glared at me over the first person's head, silently asking the same thing, but I ignored them. There were others I could still save.

"There you are." At least, that had been my intention, but a hand roughly snatched my arm and dragged me away from where I had set up a make-shift 'clinic' for the wounded townspeople. I barely had time to grab my staff and medicine-bag. "Honestly, you'd think you'd try to make yourself useful," the person muttered. It took me a couple of blinks to recognize him as Father Eirik, as I had never seen him in bloodstained clothing before. He always left the healing to others. "In here." He yanked me into the church, where the normal pews had been tilted up against the walls to make room for the wounded. "Lord Sigurd just liberated the castle, and rescued some of the wounded within." He shoved me into the barely-dusted back corner, where a particularly badly wounded man was laid out on some blankets. "Tend to this one. Your blood should help, for once." He left before I could point out that the man here would probably die with or without my help. The wound gaped open in a facsimile of a twisted smile on his torso, and he had lost so much blood already that the despite the large size of the wound, barely any blood seeped out.

However, I knew well why Father Eirik had dragged me here. All of the wounded here had to be servants, soldiers, and knights and he could easily charge the castle for the treatment once things had settled. He could charge a pretty little copper for this man in particular, as I discovered when I sank down on my knees to do a preliminary examination. After all, this was Sir Midir, the bodyguard of Lady Edain, and he alone was 'worth' more than what random civilians could pay, particularly when the healer who healed them didn't bother keeping track of their names. That was why I was assigned to this one. It was considered ill-mannered to ask for payment when the patient died, but out of all the healers currently in Yngvi, I was the most powerful. At least, I was perceived as the most powerful. After all, as Father Eirik knew, I had...

"They certainly made a mess of you," I whispered, so that I focused on trying to save the man in front of me instead of woolgathering. Normally, I would curse at the slip, but Sir Midir was firmly unconscious. Even if he heard me, he would likely dismiss it as a dream. "Let us see what I can do."

I did not know how long I worked on him. It was long enough that blood seeped into the deepest crevices of the wooden floor, and had irreparably stained everyone's blankets and clothes. It was long enough for the blood to dry in crusty patches in my hair and tint my sweat pink and copper where it tried to dry on my skin. It was long enough that forty-seven people died in this cramped space, easy to tell by the cursing of their healers and the distinctive 'thud' of a body being dropped off to the side to make more room for the ones who could still survive.

By all rights, Sir Midir should have been one of those dead. As I gathered from the ramblings of the nearby patients, he had nearly been cleaved in two by Prince Munnir himself, who took advantage of how archers were at a disadvantage in closer quarters. Yet, somehow, Sir Midir lived. He stubbornly clung to life even as death tried to drag him through its doors, and thus, my healing magic was able to piece the broken bones together, knit the muscles whole, and urge the blood to scab and hold the skin together. He would have a lengthy recovery, and a terrible scar that might never fade, but he would live.

"Lady Edain," he mumbled towards the end of the treatment. His sleeping face contorted in pain, as if he were trapped in a nightmare. Perhaps he was, repeatedly seeing his lady taken away by Prince Munnir. The other patients had babbled her fate and I always did my best to listen to everything I could. Anything that would suggest something was not quite right or… "Lady Edain... I'm... sorry..." Shaking my head, I measured out a little bit of sleeping medicine I had prepared and carefully gave him it to push him into a deeper slumber. He needed all the rest he could get.

I lingered by his side for a moment, to ensure there were no immediate side-effects, then I carefully stood. My muscles keened at the movement, but I ignored it. After all, one of the first things a healer learned was that it was our job to maintain calm serenity. A frowning healer, a tired one, a pained one... anything else would simply make the patient and their loved ones worry. A panicking healer was even worse; they wouldn't be able to do their job. So, a healer had to remain calm, and it was a lesson Father Eirik had ensured I'd perfected. 'Blood will always tell,' he would mutter whenever I slipped, as if I needed a reminder of just whose blood ran through my veins.

Shaking my head slightly to get rid of the useless thoughts, I picked up my staff and medicine-bag and waded through the blood to check on the other patients and assist where I could. Sometimes, it was with my staff. Sometimes, it was with my medicines. Still other times, it was urging the healer to stop as the dead could not come back to life. Only those descended from Bragi and inherited the bulk of his power could do so, with the sacred Valkyrie Staff. Everyone else had to move on to try and save someone else, and let the body rest with the others. I helped move some of the lighter bodies, like the children who had likely served as messengers, and I counted the number of corpses we had. I always counted. It reminded me of why I always had to strive to better myself, so that 'next time', the number would be a little less. I owed it to those I couldn't save.

Still, not everyone needed help and I soon ran out of those I could assist. By then, I was near the entrance, so I decided to step outside and ask if anyone could spare some straw to help soak up the blood. The last thing any of us needed was a healer slipping and becoming one of the injured or, worse, the blood seeping into a patient's open wound and making things worse. However, I wasn't able to do so. Elder Reisin, who frequently acted as the town's representative whenever nobility came calling, blocked the front while conversing with someone.

"We are incredibly grateful to you!" he gushed, smiling warmly at whomever he was speaking to. The shock of blue hair and the quiet elegance of the clothes hinted it was Lord Sigurd himself. "We greatly feared what those Verdanite barbarians would do, my lord." That confirmed it, then. What brought him here? "Oh, I remember the old raids... they haunt my nightmares still, and this was even worse..."

"I wish I had made it sooner," Lord Sigurd murmured, inclining his head. His posture was sure, almost proud even, but there was genuine sorrow in his eyes. "I can see the damages, and I am certain there is more that I will never see." He looked back at the town proper, where smoke slowly spiralled up from charred buildings. I wondered when the fires went out. "Do you know how many have perished yet?"

"I... well..."

"Forty-seven of the castle servants, knights, and soldiers here have passed," I answered, stepping up. Though I was a terrible mess, and a healer shouldn't look messy, it was better to answer his question as best as I was able. "I imagine it will be a little higher by sunrise tomorrow. The majority of the dead are the knights and soldiers." From what I had understood, seventy knights and soldiers had remained behind when Duke Ring and Lord Andorey had marched off to join the rest of Grannvale's army. Prince Munnir's assault had annihilated them. "I have not yet heard the number of casualties for the townspeople yet." It would be higher than it should be, though. I had been the only healer tending to them before Father Eirik dragged me off.

"Alicia!" Elder Reisin yelped, aghast I would answer Lord Sigurd's question so bluntly. He scowled harshly at me, frowning deeply. "You ought to know better than to be so disrespectful! Certainly-"

"Sir? She simply answered my question," Lord Sigurd 'reminded', frowning slightly. It was a bit of a shame, as I wondered which lecture on respect I would receive this time. Orphans around here eventually heard all of them at some point, and I was no different. "In truth, I am gladdened some live at all. Their wounds were..." Lord Sigurd looked away briefly; it did nothing to hide his wince of pain. "I am... assuming Midir was among them?"

"No, Sir Midir still lives," I reassured, ignoring Elder Reisin's slight sputtering. It always took him a second to recover if someone interrupted him in the middle of a lecture. "I just finished bandaging him, actually."

"Truly?" Lord Sigurd's face lit up with a bright smile. I had heard from Arvis's letters that Lord Sigurd never hid his emotions, and was as bright and free as sunlight. I had always assumed he'd been exaggerating, but now, I thought he had talked it down. "You must be very skilled to have saved him! I know the wound was terrible..."

"I am only moderately skilled." What had given me an advantage was the magic that ran through my blood. "He dreams of Lady Edain's capture. I have not heard whether or not you managed to rescue her?" The soldiers only knew about the events that had happened before their rescue, after all.

"No, sadly, Prince Munnir was long gone by the time we arrived." Lord Sigurd focused completely on me; Elder Reisin took that as a dismissal and, after giving him an odd look, disappeared down the way. "Hopefully, we can catch them at Evans Castle, along with the children who were abducted." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Even more hopefully, though, the famous Ulir Luck will keep her safe from the... usual fate that awaits the captured." That was certainly a tactful way to put it.

"If so, she shall be luckier than some in town." I spoke the words without thinking, and mentally cursed at letting my healer-mask slip so much. Even if I was exhausted, I shouldn't... "I apologize. I shouldn't have said that."

"I already knew. My knights saved a few." He looked down, regret painfully obvious in his expression. I wondered if that played a part in why he wished he had gotten here earlier. "Ah, I am severely off-topic. I came here to check on the wounded and to see if there is a healer available. Do you know where…?"

"My lord, you are looking at one." I held up my staff for emphasis, already steeling myself. If someone needed help, then I would help them. I didn't care how tired I was. "What do you need of me?"

"Are you certain? You have to be exhausted." He looked so fretful that I couldn't help but laugh. It was easy to see why so many found him charming. It was even easier to see why Arvis liked him. "I know from Edain that healing can be taxing even in the best of circumstance. I don't wish to ask too much of you."

"Well, I do need to give myself a cursory wash and to change my clothes. If you do not mind waiting for a moment, I believe I can find the energy to assist you." I laughed again as he mentally debated. "What say you?"

"I say... 'thank you kindly', Miss Alicia." He bowed gracefully to me. I had to fight to keep from laughing a third time. When was the last time I had laughed so much? I couldn't remember. "Should I meet you at the western gate?"

"I shall be there in a moment."

It didn't take me long to wash up and change. I had to do such things quickly in the past, and saw no point in wasting time. My hair was still a little damp when I met Sigurd, but he kindly did not mention it. Instead, he led me through the gate and down the road, to where I assumed he had his soldiers camped. As we walked, I studied him to discern his mood and his physical state. I noticed he bore a few injures, superficial wounds that needed no bandaging, and his mind was agitated, no doubt because of why he had been looking for a healer.

So, I asked, "do you not have a healer among your forces?" I didn't truly care about the answer. The question was simply to try and ease his mind. Stress was never good for the body, or mind.

"We sort of do," he answered after a moment, with a sheepish smile. I wondered why he was sheepish at all. "There were none in Chalphy. We never had many to begin with, and Father took what ones we had to Isaach with him." That made sense, as an army of that size would need as many healers as possible. "However, Ethlyn joined up with us and she knows how to use a staff."

"I would have thought your younger sister would be in Leonster, given she is married to Prince Quan." Most of the townsfolk had thrown a festival in celebration, though you still had lovelorn fools bemoaning how their 'pink-haired angel' was married. One or two of them had even managed to catch colds because they had spent too much time moping in the rain.

"Father sent word to Leonster in case of potential trouble, and while they were preparing to come visit, they heard what had happened and rushed out." That was still some impressive, and startling, speed. Leonster was on the south-eastern peninsula and, to avoid Thracia, they would've had to have crossed the Aed Desert. "So, she's here, along with Quan and Quan's squire, Finn."

"That is a very small group."

"Well, it's not as if Quan could bring the Erde Ritter with him. That would leave Leonster defenseless against Thracia." Despite the chiding, Sigurd smiled at me. "However, the person who is injured is Ethlyn."

"Ah, I understand now." A healer could not heal themselves with a staff. They would have to rely on medicines, unless they were rich enough to purchase bespelled rings that passively healed a person. Though, I had heard some of Bragi's blood naturally had such power as part of their Holy Blood. "How badly is she wounded?"

"She says it's not bad, but I'd rather have someone else check just in case." He sighed mournfully. "If only to get her husband to stop fretting my ear off. I like my ears where they are, thank you very much." He held out his hand to me and, when I took it, led me off the main road to one of the groves that dotted the landscape here. That was where he had his army camp, and he easily led me through to a tent that was only slightly bigger than the rest. "Ethlyn should be in this-"

"Quan, I love you, but I swear if you ask 'are you okay?' one more time, I'm going to scream!" someone snapped just as we entered the tent. Inside, an exasperated young woman sat on a cot, scowling up at the young man who hovered anxiously. "This is worse than when I was pregnant," she continued sourly. It was only then I realized she was Lady Ethlyn.

"But dear..." the man began defensively. He had to be Lord Quan. I had seen him once or twice before, when he attended festivals with Lord Sigurd, but this was the first proper look I'd gotten of him. "You're-"

"Finish that sentence, Quan, and-!"

"I come with salvation!" Lord Sigurd cheerfully interrupted. He grinned when both looked at him with palpable relief. "I am also delighted I didn't find you two in the middle of making out again."

"You're never going to let that die, are you?" Lord Quan groaned, turning so that he faced both Lord Sigurd and Lady Ethlyn. His anxiety faded with his smile, and I thought the adoration in his expression would be obvious even to a child. "That was a while ago."

"It's also how I found out you and Ethlyn had confessed while I was out almost drowning." Lord Sigurd kept the cheer, but I thought Lord Quan and Lady Ethlyn winced slightly. It reminded me of how I'd heard Lord Sigurd had been swept away by a flood a year or so ago, only to return safe and sound a couple days later with barely any injuries. "Regardless, as I said, I have brought salvation for everyone's sanity." He tugged me forward and gestured to me. "This is Miss Alicia, a healer from town who graciously agreed to check on Ethlyn."

"Is that so?" Lord Quan turned his smile my way. "You have my deepest gratitude."

"I am pleased to assist," I politely replied, thinking over what might be best for the current situation. The patient's well being took priority, so... "However, if I may ask you and Lord Sigurd to leave so that I can tend to Lady Ethlyn?" Lord Quan immediately looked ready to protest, but Lord Sigurd seized his collar just as quickly and dragged him out of the tent without a single hesitation. It took me a half-second to recover from how easily he did that. "I take it this is a familiar scenario."

"Quan tends to be the calm one, unless someone he dearly cares about is hurt," Lady Ethlyn explained with a little sigh. Still, it was easy to hear the fondness amidst the exasperation now. "When that happens, he becomes something far worse than a mother hen, and that's coming from a fusspot like me." She immediately sulked. "Of course, I only became such a fussy person because of my brother. He's always been reckless, and then he has the nerve to tease me about it!"

"Yet, you love him dearly."

"Of course. Even strangers find it hard to hate him, and I'm the cute little sister he literally ran into a burning building to save." She gestured to her side, where I assumed the injury was. "This is his fault too. Honestly, who jumps over a person, especially when they're _mounted_?"

"I assume Lord Sigurd." I knelt down next to the cot, and set my staff and medicine-bag down next to me. "Do you need help removing your shirt?"

"Yes, please." She managed to start with taking her shirt off, but thanks to the injury, I had to take care of the rest. "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me." I draped her shirt on the cot and carefully undid the bandaging she had wrapped around her waist. Underneath was a relatively small wound that slowly weeped blood. A quick check proved... "This looks to be an arrow wound?"

"Yes, I got shot while recovering from my brother jumping over me _while I was on a horse_." She made a face. "When I had to dodge an axe soon afterwards, the arrow ripped itself out."

"I see." I gently prodded the area around the wound, and then brought up my staff to do a more thorough examination. I immediately found something. "Ah, there is some dirt deep in the wound. I imagine the archer stuck their arrow in the mud before firing." I'd read about that possibility in my studies, as an example of why arrow wounds should always be treated very seriously. "Aside from that, however, you are correct in that the wound isn't serious."

"I see. What an awful tactic." She shuddered. "You would think I would be used to such things now, given Leonster's fight with Thracia, but..."

"Perhaps that is why Lord Quan fretted so much?" I mostly said the words to say something, as I noticed something else as I examined her. "Lady Ethlyn, you aren't recovered from your pregnancy or birthing, are you?"

"No, both were hard on me. I hadn't planned on having a child so soon." She sighed gustily, and held still as I opened my medicine-bag and carefully cleaned the injury. "Grannvale's contraceptives are a one-dose only, but the ones in Leonster require two. I wasn't told that, though."

"I see." I was tempted to point out she could have forced a miscarriage, but I immediately knew she couldn't have. She was the wife of the heir to Leonster. It wouldn't surprise me if the people there had purposely avoided warning her so that she would get pregnant quickly and give Lord Quan himself an heir. "Then it shall come at no surprise that your body is still healing, and you must rest more." I smiled up at her before bandaging her side. "You will also want to clean this in the morning and let it heal on its own for now."

"Very well, but do I have to rest right now?" She frowned at me, even when I finished with bandaging and helped her put her shirt back on. "I need to check everyone over. I'm the only healer, so..."

"Lady Ethlyn, I can do that for you." I stood up fully and went through my bag to see if I had anything that would help her with her recovery. Sadly, I didn't and I scolded myself for being so unprepared. I did, however, have some herbs. "However, I think I'll make some medicine for you to help you with recovering first."

"Oh, but you must be exhausted after today." If that was her reason for protesting, then she was just like her brother. "I wouldn't want you to overwork yourself."

"Lady Ethlyn, this is my job." I was a healer, after all. "I am glad to assist, and it makes my job easier if I treat you as much as I am able from the start."

"I... suppose that makes sense." She frowned a little, but then shrugged. "Can you at least tell me what herbs you're using? I love learning, and my knowledge of plants doesn't go much farther than the various languages of flowers used in the different courts."

"Hmm? Ah, of course, I can." What else could I say? She had to be used to watching for poisons, after all.

"Thank you!" She smiled warmly at me. "Sigurd said your name was Miss Alicia, right? I hope we can be friends."

...I'd never had someone say that to me before. She was a very odd girl.

* * *

Because I explained each herb to Lady Ethlyn, making the medicine took longer than I anticipated and it was surprisingly late when I left the tent. I didn't fancy walking home alone in the dark, so I quickly headed for what looked to be the main part of the small encampment to check on the soldiers.

"Oh, beauteous lady of the sun!" This did not, however, explain why I suddenly had a knight still in his armor spouting nonsense at me. "It warms my heart to see you!" he continued with a cheeky little grin. He somehow produced a rose and held it out towards me. "Might you honor me with your name?"

"My name is Alicia," I replied, utilizing every bit of willpower I had to keep my composure. What sort of mad fool was this? "I am here to check the health of the injured."

"You are as gracious as you are beautiful, Miss Alicia!" He moved the rose closer towards me for some reason. "Truly, we are blessed this day!"

"...You must have taken a severe head injury to be babbling such nonsense." I nudged him over to a crate to sit down and undid the white cloth he had wrapped around his head. "Is this why your head is so poorly bandaged?" Though, the cloth was much too wide for a typical bandage.

"It's not a bandage! It's a turban!" The knight tried to scowl at me, but I tilted their head down so that I could look for any visual signs of a head injury. "My mother was born in the Aed Desert, in a village near Phinora, and it's traditional to wear one there. I might be of Chalphy, but I am proud of my mother as well."

"I apologize for mistaking such an important item, then." I hoped I sounded as sincere as I felt, but I worried I might not because of my confusion. Though I had been certain he had a head injury, I could find no sign of one at all. "Hmm... I should look you over with my staff." It was entirely possible that the outer injury had been healed without treating the underlying damage. I'd done that a couple of times while learning.

"Oh, don't worry, miss. Alec just talks that way sometimes to try and get a laugh out of people." It took me a second to find the speaker, a young boy noticeably younger than the knight standing nearby. "Are you the healer Lord Sigurd brought to help Lady Ethlyn?" he asked. At my nod, he smiled in relief. "Oh, good... I was hoping I could catch you. Finn was helping me move some supplies, but he got unbalanced and twisted his leg weird and now..."

"Perhaps you should show me," I suggested, stepping back from 'Alec'. I made sure to return his turban to him, though. "Where is he?"

"He's this way, miss." The boy bowed, and quickly walked away. I barely managed to keep up, but thankfully, we didn't have far to go. The camp itself was terribly small, and truthfully, I had only seen a handful of people here. Did Lord Sigurd truly attack the castle with so few? Even I knew that was reckless, yet he succeeded... "Finn, I found her!"

"Did you find her, or did she find you while you were babbling tactics out of stress?" Sitting on one of the various boxes scattered about was a boy a little older than the boy leading me, whose pant leg was stained with a slowly growing bloodstain. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease when I'm delaying things, Oifeye," the boy mumbled, looking down. The boy shrugged off the apology, though, and hovered over his friend worriedly. Now that I had a name, though, I realized I knew of him. He was Lord Sigurd's squire and a distant cousin who also bore a Holy Mark. After his parents died from illness, Lord Sigurd took him in and the gossip painted the two as close as brothers. "I'm also sorry to be of trouble, miss."

"You are no trouble at all," I reassured, kneeling down to assess the injury. "Do you want to take your pants off or just have me cut the cloth?"

"Cut the cloth, please. It'll be easier for me."

"Very well." I found the small knife I had in my medicine-bag and cut a 'flap' out of the pant leg so that I could actually see the injury. I was glad I did; the bandages underneath had soaked through. "I am surprised you were walking on this."

"Oh, it was just a bit of pain." The boy shrugged, and I debated lecturing him or not. "Well, it was until it wasn't. I'm really sorry, Oifeye."

"Finn, I think that's the seventh time you've apologized," Lord Oifeye pointed out. So, this was Lord Quan's squire, then. "If anything, I should apologize for not taking your wound into consideration. You got hit by an axe, after all."

"That was only because I stupidly forgot my legs weren't as armored as the rest of me," Sir Finn immediately retorted. I ignored both of them to undo the bandage and inspect the injury. It was, thankfully, mostly a surface wound. One could call it a 'scrape', truthfully. The main worry was that the damage underneath the skin was greater than the damage on the surface, which could lead to pockets of infection and did lead to a pocket of blood pooling within. "Now we won't be done with moving the supplies before dinner."

"Naoise and Arden won't mind covering for us, assuming Lord Lex hasn't done so already." That last name surprised me. I knew him. I had never met him, of course, but I knew of him from Azelle's letters. I wouldn't have expected him to travel all the way here, though. "It's more important that you get your wound fully and properly treated."

"He is right, as otherwise, you will have much more to worry about than delayed chores," I chided, bring up my staff. I heal up the damage underneath the skin, up until the wound itself, and then I rifled through my medicine-bag for my disinfectant, numbing balm, needle, and surgical-thread. "This needs to be stitched for it to heal properly. You shouldn't feel anything but some pressure, at most, once the balm takes effect. Let me know otherwise." I worried he might not, especially given the earlier comment, but sounds behind me gave me another thing to worry about. "Whoever is approaching, you had best ask someone besides Sir Finn if you have a task that needs to be done."

"I promise that I asked Azelle for the help when I noticed you were over here, Miss Alicia," Lord Quan reassured, looming over me as I applied the disinfectant and numbing balm to Sir Finn's wound. Though, the name almost made me freeze. Azelle… he was here? He always got sick when traveling, though…? "Though, Oifeye, if you can ask the others how they are? If Miss Alicia doesn't mind, we should take advantage of having a healer and they might try to endure the pain if Sigurd or I ask." Lord Oifeye nodded, bowed, and scampered off. "That... I need to remember he jumps on requests quickly. How is Finn?"

"There was more damage underneath than what the outer wound suggested, but it should be fine." When I was done, I carefully prodded the area around the wound. "Do you feel pain?" Sir Finn simply shook his head; I hoped he was being honest. "Very well." With that 'confirmed', I quickly stitched up the wound, using a couple of different stitches to better secure it, and I watched him for any signs of pain. At the first wince, I paused to apply a little more numbing balm and then I finished up. "There we are." I wrapped my used needle in a small cloth to sterilize later and re-checked the injury to ensure I hadn't missed anything. If I had, it was nothing I could sense, so I pulled some clean bandages from my bag and wrapped them around his wound. "If you insist on chores, Sir Finn, find some that will allow you to stay off that leg. You must rest it for the day."

"But..." Sir Finn began to protest. But I simply fixed him with a look and he sighed and nodded. "Yes, miss."

"For now, you'd better change pants," Lord Quan ordered, in a strangely teasing tone. Sir Finn simply bowed his head. "I'll have some duties ready for you by then, I'm sure. We know well how there's always too much to do when there's fighting."

"That's very true, my lord." Sir Finn carefully stood up and wobbled a little when he tried to put weight on his injured (and partially numb) leg. I steadied him quickly and helped him take a couple of steps. "All right. I have the feel of it. Thank you again, miss." This time he bowed very formally to both of us before leaving. I thought about offering more help, but he was careful with his steps, so...

"May I ask why you cut a flap in his pants?" Lord Quan quietly urged me to take Sir Finn's vacant 'seat', and I decided to do so in order to organize my bag. "Wouldn't it have been easier for him to just take them off?"

"I asked and that is what he prefered," I answered, more focused on ensuring the wrapped used-needle was in a different pocket than my clean ones. Then I carefully returning my disinfectant and my numbing balm to their proper pouches, before slipping my small knife into its own pocket. I only had the one, so I had to keep it separated in case I needed to use it again. Ideally, though, I'd be able to clean it before then. "That's all there is to it."

"Then I suppose I should ask why he went with that," Lord Quan mused. He chuckled, as if amused by the idea, before looking down at me again. "How is Ethlyn?"

"Lady Ethlyn shall make a full recovery. The arrow wound itself was relatively minor, though the mud deep within could have caused an infection if it was not properly treated." I wondered what else I should say and decided to simply leave it at that. Lady Ethlyn could inform him about the lingering issues from her birthing, if she chose.

"I see." He sighed in relief, bringing a hand up to his chest as if that would calm his heart. "I must admit I panicked a little when I saw you tending to Finn. I'm assuming you wouldn't have let him walk on his own if he wouldn't be fine, but..."

"So long as he rests his leg, then he should also make a full recovery."

"Thank goodness..." The relief radiating off him was almost palpable now. "I'm sorry. I do not react well to loved ones being hurt. I've seen too many die during our not-war with Thracia."

"So I've been told." I noticed he still looked anxious, and decided to try and ease his nerves a little. Though, the only method I could think of was teasing, and I was decidedly lacking in that skill. Still, that was no reason to avoid trying. "Based on what I have heard, I am certain Lord Sigurd-"

"Sigurd and his recklessness have taken entire _years_ off my life!" Though he groaned, his following smile was incredibly fond. I didn't think he would give up that friendship for anything. "Eldigan and I would both panic if we realized he was late for curfew when we studied at the academy together, because that always resulted in him getting caught up in some sort of trouble while helping someone."

"You don't seem to mind nearly as much as one would think."

"It's just how Sigurd is. He has always been bright and always willing to reach out his hand to someone. Even when that someone was a too serious brat from a foreign country." Was he... talking about himself there? He sounded as if he was. "When he first befriended me, I swore he was light personified. Some days, I still have to wonder." All at once, he stilled and, surprising, blushed. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"It's no trouble." I was used to rambles. "In regards to what you say before, I do not mind checking over the rest of your soldiers. In fact, I am still here because I told Lady Ethlyn that I would handle it. Since Lord Oifeye is asking them, however, might I ask if you or Lord Sigurd need healing?"

"Hmm..." He closed his eyes to carefully think on his answer. "No, I don't believe so." He spoke slowly, continuing to think even as he began answering. It made me more inclined to believe him. "Verdane's soldiers are not well trained, whereas Sigurd and I have fought battles before. I wouldn't say we are uninjured, but I do not believe it is anything serious."

"I see." That matched what I saw when I studied Lord Sigurd on the way over. "Then I shall wait and see if the others in your group are the same."

"Might I escort you back to the town proper once you're done? The hour grows late and we do not know if the Verdanite dogs truly ran with their tails between their legs, or are hiding in ambush." He waited patiently for my answer and, after a second, I nodded. "Wonderful. Shall I tell you a funny story while you wait, then? There's the time Arden pretended to be Sigurd while Sigurd dealt with a hostage situation."

"Which one is Sir Arden?"

"He's... ah, actually, he's over there." He pointed to a very large, bulky man who carried large sacks of whatever an army had sacks of. I neither knew nor cared, as I was too startled by how little the man looked like Lord Sigurd. "Thanks for carrying the horse's feed, Arden!" He waved to make sure Sir Arden heard him, and Sir Arden waved back before continuing on. "I am always in awe of just how loyal Sigurd's personal knights are to him. Arden is actually afraid of horses, has been since being thrown from one as a child, but he endures that fear whenever it can help Sigurd."

"I see." I wasn't sure why he felt the need to tell me all of that. "I can't help but notice the lack of resemblance between him and Lord Sigurd. So, I assume the ruse you spoke of failed?"

"Actually, it worked perfectly." He grinned and I had to fight to keep my expression calm and not gape at him like I wanted. "It involved a wig, and Lachesis putting some makeup on him and... truthfully, the situation ended up becoming so absurd that Eldigan thought we were drunk when we told him." He muffled a laugh, amused by the memory alone. "So, surprisingly, this started as a very serious situation. Some local bandits grew bold and decided to take some of Chalphy's servants hostage..."

* * *

Thankfully, no one else had significant injuries or, at least, significant injuries they were willing to admit to. As such, Lord Quan escorted me back to town and I made it to my little house on the outskirts of town just before the sun had fully dipped below the horizon. That didn't mean my day was done, though.

" _There_ you are!" After all, I had people waiting for me at my house, though I knew well it wasn't out of any concern. "I need medicine for my little girl," one demanded sourly, aggravated that she had to wait for me. Others in the waiting group scowled or glared to silently convey their own annoyance. "I needed it ages ago."

"What are her symptoms?" I asked, stepping past everyone to enter my house. Immediately, I moved to the back, where I used a blanket to 'wall off' a work area. I didn't bother telling any of them that I had been treating other patients. I didn't bother telling them I was exhausted. I knew they wouldn't care. "When did they start?"

My nights often went like this. People from town would come to me for their medicinal woes, and I would do my best to tend to each one. Most of the time, they simply came for medicines, but a few would come for more serious things. Tonight, I had far more of the latter than usual, because of the assault. For instance, there were broken bones that needed more treatment, or even had to be re-broken to heal properly. There were wounds that kept bleeding because they needed stitches. I quickly lost track of the number of infected wounds and burns I dealt with. It certainly felt like everyone in town came to me for at least one.

When my last patient left, I debating eating before deciding I was too tired. I had to replenish my medicinal stock, after all, as well as sterilize my needle. Both took priority for me. So, I brewed some tea, one of my handmade mixes, and boiled some more water in a small pot on my stove. Once I had it to a roiling boil, I dropped the needle in and left it to continue boiling while I fetched some herbs from my garden to grind up for medicines. It was a routine I knew well, though I never would say I could 'do it in my sleep'. Medicines were both a cure and a poison, depending on the dose and the person receiving it. I never shirked when it came to my measurements.

However, in the middle of my medicine making, I realized there was something I _had_ shirked on and cursed myself for such idiocy. I left things to set, dampened the fire on my stove, and left my house to return to the church. Inside, the wounded were still sprawled out on their blankets, being tended to by a handful of healers. I immediately headed to the back corner, and was relieved to find Sir Midir still there, fast asleep. His bandages needed changing, but his pulse was stronger and his breathing more even. I should have checked on him as soon as I returned, instead of gone to my house. I was lucky Sir Midir hadn't paid the price for my stupidity.

Now that his life wasn't in immediate danger, I could better study the injury and work out a plan to minimize any long-term complicates. I decided it was best to stitch up the wound to better ensure it actually stayed shut, so I grabbed some needles and surgical-thread from the storage room and some numbing balm from the medicine cabinet tucked away in a nearby room. Yes, he was unconscious, but that didn't mean I wanted the pain to wake him. If I could avoid that, then I wanted to. I could always make more to replenish it.

With supplies in hand, I went to work. I had to use quite a few different stitches simply because of how the axe had torn through him, but that was fine. It wasn't as if I expected this to be as simple as Sir Finn's, where only one needle and threading sufficed. With a wound this large, I had to tie off the thread and start again twice before I was finished. But that was fine. If that was what it took to help him heal, then that was what I'd do.

"...Who...?" In the middle of the final bit of stitching, however, Sir Midir managed some sort of consciousness. It was hard to call him 'awake' with his eyes completely unable to focus, but they were at least open. "Your head is... bleeding?" he slurred, trying to gesture vaguely at my hair. I supposed the color could resemble blood. "Should get that... treated."

"I assure you that I am quite well, Sir Midir," I reassured. I figured it was best, since the conversation could help ground him back into reality. "You shall be as well. I have almost finished stitching your wound."

"My... wound...?" It didn't surprise me that his memory was fuzzy. Yet, all at once, clarity sparked through him and he tried to sit up. "Lady Edain...!"

"She isn't here." I did my best to soften the words by speaking in a calm tone, but there was no prettying this up. I supposed I could lie, but he'd see through it before long. "Lord Sigurd saved you and some of the other survivors in the castle, and he will continue on to save her as well. What you must do right now is rest."

"But she..." He tried to sit up again, but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Please, miss, I am..."

"Sir Midir, if someone as weak as me can pin you, then you are certainly in no condition to go rushing off." I did have a bit of an unfair advantage in this scenario, of course. I'd given him that sleeping medicine earlier, and it had been a strong one. "What you do when I discharge you is your own business, but for the time being, you are my patient."

"Lady Edain is...!"

"She isn't here." I repeated the words slowly, to make sure he heard them. "If you want to rescue her, as I am certain you do, then you must rest. You were nearly cleaved in two, after all."

"I..." He jerkily brought his hand to his chest, as if just noticing the injuries. Then again, given the numbing balm, he might have. "That's right... I remember that part now. Prince Munnir got too close for me to shoot and I..."

"Yes, and now you are here." Satisfied that he wouldn't try to get up anymore, I sat back on my heels and grabbed fresh bandages to bandage his wound. "Ah, you wouldn't know where 'here' is. You are in the church. I understand you were carried out."

"I see." Sir Midir blinked a couple of times. "Oh, your hair is red."

"It is."

"I'm sorry for confusing it for blood."

"Considering the circumstances, I am grateful you did not think me an enemy." I smiled gently at him. "If you need more medicine to sleep, I can provide you with some tonight."

"I..." He mentally debated it for a moment, and I finished bandaging him up. "Actually, if I can simply have some pain medication, I think I will sleep well enough."

"Of course. I'll leave some sleeping medicine nearby, just in case."

"Thank you, miss..." He closed his eyes, likely more exhausted than he wanted to admit. Healing always took a lot out of the patient.

So, I gave him one final check-up for the night, helped him take that pain medication, and left the exact dose of sleeping medicine he should take within easy reach. Once I was satisfied, I checked on the other wounded in the room before returning to my house to take a quick bath and return to my medicine making. I refused to go to sleep until I finished, after all.

* * *

The next morning, I woke with the dawn. I'd done it since I was little, to squeeze in a little extra studying time, and now, it was simply my habit. It didn't matter that I had gone to bed merely a couple hours before. I was up with the sun, and I set about my day with only an extra cup of my energy-tea to help me through. At least, that was my plan. However, a knock on the door stopped that before I had even had a first cup of tea, much less my extra. Still, it wasn't unusual for someone to want medicine this early in the morning, especially if it was a farmer injured their hand or something while doing early-morning-chores. So, I quickly changed into a clean dress and pulled my hair back into a ponytail to hide that I hadn't brushed it yet. Only then did I open the door to greet whoever was there. I didn't manage to actually say anything, though. I was too surprised by my visitors.

"Hello!" Lady Ethlyn chirped, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed despite what had to be an early hour for her. Lord Sigurd, who was with her, simply waved and smiled warmly. "It took a bit to find you! Father Eirik didn't want to tell us, for some reason. I guess because you worked so much yesterday?"

"No, that is…" I began automatically, because I knew that wasn't the case at all. He'd been reluctant partly out of habit (he _had_ been tasked with keeping people from finding me, after all) and partly because the church would lose money if they came to me for healing. But I bit my tongue in time, because I couldn't say any of that. "It is quite early. Is something wrong?" My eyes fell to Lady Ethlyn's side. "Did I miss something with your wound?"

"Hmm? No, it's fine."

"Did Sir Finn's stitches rip out?"

"Noooo…?" Lady Ethlyn frowned on that one, and looked up at her brother. "They didn't, right?"

"Last I saw, they were perfectly fine and bandaged," Lord Sigurd reassured with a smile. He actually hadn't stopped smiling since arriving. "But might we come in, Miss Alicia?"

"Ah, yes, of course," I replied, stepping out of the way. "Would you like some tea?" Defaulting to politeness was a wonderful way to ensure I kept my calm and didn't let my confusion show. If nothing was wrong, if they didn't need a healer, then what were they doing here? "I was just about to make some."

"That would be nice, actually." Both Lord Sigurd and Lady Ethlyn looked about my one-room house curiously. They probably had never been inside such a small abode before. "That's a beautiful blanket. Why is it hanging up like a curtain, though?"

"It separates my work-area from the rest of the room. I made it for that purpose." I started boiling some water on the stove, and grabbed some mugs from my cabinet. "Go ahead and sit down."

"Thank you."

"Miss Alicia, you said you _made_ that blanket?" Lady Ethlyn asked. I didn't know her expression, since I was busy figuring out what teas to mix them, but there was some sort of wistfulness to her tone. "I wish I could do something so intricate. I can mend clothes, but that's about it."

"That's because a certain someone thoroughly disliked sitting still during her sewing lessons," Lord Sigurd easily teased. "Didn't Mother once say that it was enough of a miracle that your stitches were even?"

"Sigurd, I swear…!"

The two started bickering at my table, and I ignored them to focus on the tea. Eventually, I decided on what mixes to make them and just in time, as the water in my teapot started boiling around the same time. So, I finished up and carefully brought the three mugs to the table. Lord Sigurd stopped teasing Lady Ethlyn to help me, and I made sure he took his own mug before giving Lady Ethlyn hers. Only then did I sit down to join them, and I waited for some indication of why they were here. Neither seemed to be in a hurry, though.

"Oh, this is so delicious…" Lady Ethlyn breathed, smiling softly at the tea. She looked like a very contented cat, actually. "Is there a bit of orange? I swear I taste some."

"Orange?" Lord Sigurd repeated, frowning slightly in confusion. Of course, I supposed that was to be expected? "How are you tasting oranges? All I taste is honey, chamomile, and something that's noticeably more tart. I agree it's delicious, but…"

"What in Neit's name are you talking about? There's no honey! I'd definitely taste if there was honey!"

"I somehow doubt there's oranges and yet-"

"You two don't have the same tea," I revealed, mostly to interrupt the argument. Both fell silent and stared at me. "I'm out of my market-bought teas, so I mixed up some herbs for you both. I keep some on hand for my patients as some medicines are easier to take when they're mixed in with tea." I also kept them on hand to make my personal mixes, but I only did that for myself, Arvis, and Azelle and those were less 'medicinal' and more 'preventatives that had other things they enjoyed'. "Lady Ethlyn's has some orange peels to blunt the bitterness of the yalniper root, while the tart flavor you tasted, Lord Sigurd, is from some iklurin petals." Yalniper root was often given to new mothers to help them recover from their pregnancy, while iklurin petals were a stress-relieving herb like chamomile and lavender. "So, there's no need to argue. You're both correct."

"...Is that so?" Lord Sigurd asked, blinking slowly like an owl. He immediately stole Lady Ethlyn's mug and took a sip. "Well, look at that. There _are_ oranges." Did he think I was lying? "I just thought Ethlyn's sense of taste went crazy again." He easily dodged Lady Ethlyn's half-hearted attempt to bat his shoulder, and her more-serious attempt at stealing _his_ mug. He did give hers back, though. "I suppose that's a good enough lead-in for why we're here." I was surprised he looked for one. Most just told me what they needed. "It came to our attention during dinner that we forgot to pay you for your services." ...Ah. That. "I suppose we could have talked with the church, but that seemed rude to you. So..."

"I don't charge anything." I didn't see a need. Most of the herbs I used I either grew in my garden or foraged for myself. Most of the food I ate came from the same garden. I made my own medicines, and my own clothes. I would never say I was fully self-sufficient, of course, but I did what I could. What I had to actually buy was covered by the monthly stipend Arvis insisted on sending me. So, I didn't charge for my healing. It was something Father Eirik vehemently disagreed with me on, but then again, he ran the church, which required upkeep, and took care of the numerous orphans in the province, so he and his needed that coin. Now, granted, I disagreed with how much he charged, considering the average amount of money people had around here, but that was neither here nor there. "So, you needn't worry about it. You owe me nothing."

"I would argue that I owe you a great deal." Lord Sigurd frowned at me, and, to my surprise, Lady Ethlyn nodded in agreement. "You saved Midir's life, you tended to my little sister, and you treated Finn. From what I heard, that was after you ran into the flames to provide healing for the townsfolk, and when you returned from our camp, you treated even more before checking on Midir again." Where would he have heard any of that? I suppose Sir Midir could've told him about the night visit, if they visited him prior to coming here, but I had no answer for the rest. It wasn't something people talked about here. "Yngvi is like a second home to us, and…"

"I still say you owe me nothing. I am a healer, Lord Sigurd. My job is to heal those who come to me for treatment." I sipped more of my tea, realizing it was lukewarm now. There was a trick Arvis always did to warm it back up, but I… couldn't do that.

"Most people are paid for their jobs."

"My payment is seeing my patients recover, Lord Sigurd." It was terribly naive. It was terribly childish. Yet, I couldn't help but love such a simple thing. Being able to help people and seeing their wounds heal was something I loved. That was why I lived as I did, so that I could afford to cling to such silliness. "Speaking of them, I had best head over to the church. Was there anything else you needed?"

"Ah, no?"

"I do, but I can walk with you to ask~!" Lady Ethlyn cheerfully said with a bright smile. I wondered what it could be, but then thought it could be about how she was recovering from her pregnancy. Perhaps she didn't want her brother knowing, and worrying. "I'd love to finish this tea first, though?"

Lady Ethlyn and Lord Sigurd both finished their tea while I made sure my medicinal-bag was fully 'stocked'. Then all three of us left my house and walked to the town proper. Once there, Lord Sigurd split off to tend to whatever business he had, and Lady Ethlyn and I continued down the path to the church. Just as before, she didn't seem to be in any sort of hurry to talk about whatever was bothering her. Instead, she happily skipped next to me, ignoring the weird looks the townsfolk were giving her.

Finally, when we were almost at the church, Lady Ethlyn spoke. "Miss Alicia?" she began, skipping a little ahead so that she could turn and face me. "Would you consider joining our… well, calling us an 'army' seems like a stretch with so few people..."

"Pardon?" I replied, since I… hadn't expected that. I kept my healer-mask of calm, of course, but it was still…

"Would you consider joining our group? I'm not a bad healer, if I do say so myself, but I was taught more of 'quick fixes' that are done on the field. I certainly have more practice with that sort of thing, given Leonster." This should be the point where she claimed to be joking and teasing, but her gaze and expression were both sincere and serious. "I think this little battle has reminded us of why armies travel with dedicated healers as well as field healers. I didn't catch that Finn's wound was worse than it appeared. I wouldn't have even thought to check until things went very wrong, very fast. I certainly don't have the breadth of medicinal knowledge you do. Heck, I don't think Edain has it."

"I have been studying for much longer than Lady Edain." I always had a little knack for memorizing plants and their uses. That was what started my interest in healing in the first place, as I became curious about those uses. "She only took up the staff recently."

"Right, so even when we eventually find her… well, assuming she won't be a patient herself, it would still be better to have someone who has trained longer. I already know you're skilled as well. I saw Midir's wound; not many would be able to heal that." She had the most unwavering gaze. It took a lot to meet it instead of hiding. "I know it's a large request, and that the people here could use a healer like you. But, would you consider it?"

"...I shall consider it." Once I was past the initial shock, I supposed the request wasn't so unexpected. It wasn't much different than how the townsfolk treated me; it was just phrased more nicely. Still, such a thing would require a great deal of thought. To agree immediately would be irresponsible. To refuse immediately… well, even if she was a nice noble, it was generally a poor idea to refuse one to their face.

So, I would think about it later. The wounded took priority for now.

* * *

I tended to patients all morning. I focused on treating Sir Midir, of course, as he was the one assigned to me, but I helped the others where I could and made medicines when I saw our stores were low. It was just a typical morning for me, truly, though it felt more atypical thanks to how my morning started. Perhaps that should have been the first sign that the afternoon would be even stranger. At some point after most took a break for lunch, someone arrived in town. Based on the commotion, it was a very important someone and I decided to use my 'lunch break' to see just who it was and why they were here. The only reason I could think of was that there were more wounded on the way. I was soon proven wrong, of course. I was soon proven very wrong, but that certainly didn't help my confusion. Why was Arvis openly here?

"Ah, so that's the situation, then," Arvis murmured, frowning slightly. He and Lord Sigurd spoke together in front of the burnt-out ruins of a tavern; I hid in a nearby alley to eavesdrop. It seemed he was here on official business for once, which made a little more sense. Though, I wasn't sure what he held in his hand, or why it was wrapped in a cloth. "I must admit the rumors that made it up to Belhalla were not nearly so dire."

"No one truly knew how dire everything was until yesterday," Lord Sigurd reassured, smiling slightly. As far as he and Arvis knew, it was just them here, and so both were relaxed, despite the serious topic. "There are a lot of dead. More than half the soldiers left here were slaughtered, and civilian casualties are still being counted. That isn't going into how many were abducted."

"Damn it all." Arvis closed his eyes briefly, clenching his jaw to force back more vitriolic curses. "Has there been any demands in exchange Edain yet?"

"No, it seems she wasn't kidnapped to serve as a hostage. It seems Prince Muddy…" Lord Sigurd grinned when Arvis tried and failed to bite back an unexpected laugh. "I know it's absolutely terrible of me to butcher someone's name, but he kidnapped my dear friend, so I think I'm allowed to be a little childish."

"Where did that even come from?" Arvis had to use his free hand to muffle his snickers. From the shadows, I smiled, glad to see him laughing so much. "Did Quan come up with it? I understand he came up with nicknames like that in the past."

"He only does it when we tell him that he can't go dueling people like he wants to when someone is being particularly insufferable. I'm fondest of 'Elidiot' personally." Lord Sigurd chuckled, shaking his head. "Alas, this one is not his fault, though he dearly wishes it was. It was simply Oifeye misreading his own handwriting while delivering a report, so it was said with the utmost seriousness, and we all spent far too much time laughing about it." Still, even his amusement faded. "Regardless, Prince Munnir seems to have kidnapped Edain specifically to force her to be his wife."

"So, essentially, he actually did what half of Grannvele's own nobility talked about doing." Arvis sighed, shaking his head before reaching up to fix his hair. "I don't know if they plotted or got lucky, but regrettably, they couldn't have chosen a more perfect time. I fear we have little to no aid to give you here, Sigurd, and I have no doubts that you intend to push forward."

"Of course. They still have Edain and the civilians here." Lord Sigurd's following smile somehow enhanced the conviction in his words. "Be at peace, Arvis. I knew of that possibility when I marched out. Many would no doubt call it reckless and foolish to do so anyway, but just as there is a price for action, there is a price for inaction. I decided the price of inaction would be too high, certainly much higher than I wished to pay."

"As always, Sigurd, you are far too kind." Arvis smiled back, but I could easily see the worry in his gaze and in how stiff his shoulders were. "I fear it will be taken advantage of, one of these days."

"Well, if I die for being kind, then that is just how it is. I'll still take the risk." Lord Sigurd shrugged, unbothered by the notion. "I suppose I haven't changed much from the stubborn child I was."

"Perhaps, but there is no reason to grow out of being gentle. If more people were like you, Sigurd, I feel like the world would be much better." Arvis looked down briefly, collecting his thoughts, before holding out that cloth covered item. "I digress. This is a gift from King Azmur." Lord Sigurd took it without a word, frowning at it in confusion. Said confusion dropped for shock when he unwrapped it to find a sword. "He said that a silver sword would better suit a paladin of the realm. He dislikes he cannot send you aid, so he wishes to at least ensure you are well-armed." Arvis smiled teasingly. "Perhaps you shan't have so much difficulty with these barbarians now that you have a proper weapon."

"Not all of us can wield the flames of the sun, Arvis." Still, Lord Sigurd laughed, easing the sarcasm into teasing. "So, His Majesty is giving me his approval."

"Yes, so you will go with his blessings, and my prayers." Arvis crossed his arms, now that he had both hands free, and frowned at Sigurd. "Speaking of hope and prayers, your report mentioned Azelle."

"Yes, as he played a critical role in our liberating the castle." Lord Sigurd smiled wryly, though he tried to hide it by undoing his belt to put the silver sword on it. "I know he came here behind your back, and I'm sure you have quite the lecture prepared for him, Lex, and me."

"So, Lex _is_ here. I thought he might be." Arvis's frown deepened, giving Lord Sigurd a stern look that would make most quake in fear. Lord Sigurd, of course, didn't even flinch, so Arvis let it go with a long suffering sigh. "I would much prefer him to be safe at home, but if he felt so strongly that he went ahead and ran here, then I suppose I should let fate have its way and let him learn whatever lessons it wishes for him to learn."

"Perhaps it is, instead, fate intervening to help you?" Lord Sigurd appeared teasing at first, but his smile dimmed, hinting towards seriousness. "This might be overstepping my boundaries, but though I know well how much you adore him, it seems Azelle himself thinks he's a nuisance to you."

"...I feared that might be the case. Between my duties and my poor 'fatherly instincts', I worried I neglected him." Arvis looked down briefly, almost hiding his slight wince. "He is my precious little brother. I adore him. Yet…"

"Yet you have difficulties showing your kind heart." Now Lord Sigurd was back to teasing, and his mood didn't falter even when Arvis scowled at him. "No, that won't work on me. I saw through you ages ago." He shrugged, smile softening. "I'll see what I can do on my end of things. I doubt he'll truly believe it until you two have a proper talk, but I can at least encourage him."

"Yes, and I shall think on how best to approach the topic." Arvis nodded a couple of times, no doubt already scheming. "I best return to Belhalla now, however."

"Already?" Lord Sigurd frowned. "Will you not see Azelle?"

"I think your lecture made it clear I need to wait a little to gather my thoughts and words." Arvis chuckled, and Lord Sigurd actually sulked. "Right now, I will likely simply lecture him. It will be better for us both."

"I'm not sure if I agree, but I won't press." Lord Sigurd's continued frown, however, showed how little he liked this choice. "I will simply tell you that there was a time when Ethlyn thought I hated her because I did not properly show or tell her." That must have been quite some time ago. I'd honestly never heard anything like that on the gossips.

"Ha… that makes me feel a little better, truthfully." Arvis smiled and held out his hand. Lord Sigurd took it for a firm handshake, and smiled back. "I shall hope for news of everyone's safe return, and will see if I can rearrange things to give you a little more aid."

"I will accept that only if you promise to not overwork. You have to get at least one hour of sleep." Lord Sigurd grinned, and Arvis actually rolled his eyes. "Give my regards to His Majesty, please."

"Of course. Farewell, Sigurd."

"Until we meet again, Arvis."

The two parted without another word, both striding off to their next destinations. I had no idea where Lord Sigurd was heading, but it was easy to guess Arvis was heading to a carriage or something on the outskirts of town. For something so public, he would've kept to 'official' means of transportation, instead of riding. That meant I had a little time, though I still hesitated. I peeked carefully out from the alley and looked both ways to confirm no one was looking. Then, I bolted after Arvis, luckily catching him before he made it to the carriage.

"Will you not at least see me, Lord Brother?" I gently chided as soon as I got close. Arvis whirled at my voice, and smiled softly when he confirmed it was me. "I am hurt, indeed."

"Sigurd was just telling me of how many casualties there are," Arvis protested, walking so that he could stand in front of me. "I figured you would be busier than a bee."

"As I have told you in the past, I am never too busy to see you." Now that I was closer, I took the opportunity to study him and I frowned when I saw the exhaustion lining his face and the bags under his eyes. "No wonder Lord Sigurd made a joke about you needing to sleep. When was the last time you slept?" Arvis was quiet, trying to remember. "If it is taking you that long to answer, Lord Brother, then it has been far too long. Do I need to write Aida?"

"She's just as busy. There's… a lot going on." A dark look briefly crossed his face, and I wondered why. I had a feeling it was tied to that one secret he would not tell even me. "Enough of such dark talk, though. How is my favorite sister?"

"As far as we are aware, Arvis, I am your _only_ sister." Of course, it would not surprise either of us if we had more half-siblings running about. Our father had been a notorious womanizer and rapist. We three were simply the only ones with records and Holy Marks to connect us to him. "No matter. Aside from recent events, I have been well. How have you been? I'm assuming the chaos is why your latest letter was delayed."

"It was. I was in the middle of penning it when we got word of Darna. As for how I am, I believe your answer matches my feelings well." He pressed a finger to my cheek, peering at me worriedly. "Did you sleep?"

"I slept some last night, though I am certain I needed more." I shrugged, since I couldn't see a way I would've gotten it. I had to tend to my patients, and I needed to make that medicine. "We are at war, whether we like it or not, and I am a healer. Healers rarely have leisure time when there are wounded."

"Yes, they have less than even soldiers." He smiled at me, and I caught the trace of envy in it and his tone. "I can't help but be proud, though. Fjalar's blood is fire and destruction, yet you use it to mend wounds instead of burning everything in your path."

"Some would argue that preventing your people from needing a healer in the first place is a much better use of power." I couldn't do it, though. It was one thing to cut into a person to remove a foreign object, or to stitch their wounds together. To me, it was another thing entirely to hurt them. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't. "There are also plants that thrive in fires and ash, and controlled burning helps forests to grow instead of suffocate."

"As always, you scold me for my self-pity." He made a face, and I muffled a quiet laugh. "I should keep a running list, huh?"

"I can send one in my next letter. I'm sure Aida would appreciate it." That reminded me, though. "How is she doing? How is Saias?"

"Both are well. Saias's hair becomes redder by the day, so I think it's safe to say he inherited the traditional Fjalar coloring." He gently tugged a small lock of my hair, as red as his own, for emphasis. "Thankfully, the coloring isn't entirely rare in Velthomer." From what I'd heard, many in Velthomer, nobility and commoner alike, prized the coloring specifically because it resembled Fjalar's, so they 'highly encouraged' pairings that would yield children with the coloring. "He also shows a strong magical aptitude, but thankfully, no Mark has appeared yet." He glanced down at my right arm, where my own Holy Mark was hidden. "Given that yours and Azelle's both appeared when you were young, perhaps…"

"Perhaps." It was all I said, as we both knew the chances of that were very small. Arvis was the Fjalar Major of our generation, after all, and Saias was his first child. Typically, that would mean Saias inherited Fjalar Major as well. "So, you haven't driven Aida to madness yet. I'm glad to hear it."

"No, not yet, though she swears she is going to stab me for the mess that is my office." Arvis laughed at the old joke between him and Aida, and I smiled softly, glad that things weren't very awkward between them. I knew Arvis felt guilty. What had supposed to been a simple night of passion, mutually agreed of course, had spiraled into something neither expected. Despite the numerous precautions they took, Aida had ended up pregnant and, worse, was allergic to the key ingredients of most known miscarriage teas. Arvis, of course, saw all too easily the similarities between him and our father, and offered to marry her to make it 'right'. Aida had refused, content to being his right hand and best friend. She mentioned she'd be a widow in five minutes of being married. "You could see them for yourself, you know."

"Arvis." I frowned slightly at him, and he smiled sheepishly. Then we both shared a laugh, because it was our own little 'joke'. If I ever wanted to come live with him Velthomer, he'd pack my bags for me, but I didn't want to leave. I was content with being a simple healer, and I was terrified of being used against him and Azelle. It was much better for all of us if I stayed. "Though, I am reminded. You usually use Azelle for the joke, but I've heard…"

"So long as he rides a horse instead of in a carriage, he doesn't get motion sick anymore." That was a relief… I knew it had always bothered him. "I was hoping to arrange for both of us to visit when this mess started."

"How cruel of the world to deny me the chance of having both of my brothers in my humble house." Still, knowing Azelle _was_ truly here made me remember Lady Ethlyn's request. "Arvis?"

"Yes?"

"Earlier today, Lady Ethlyn asked if I would consider joining their group as their more dedicated healer." I wrapped one arm around my waist to grip my other arm, just to have something to do with my hands. "What do you think?"

"Hmm…" Arvis crossed his arms, likely for the same reason I'd moved mine, and was silent for a very long moment. It was almost too long, truthfully, but I knew that meant he had to mentally debate quite a few things. "Sigurd did mention you saved Midir and treated some in his group already. It would be more surprising if Ethlyn didn't ask you after that." I supposed. I was really only doing my job. "Thinking logically, you would be a very good choice. It will be brutal, certainly, but I know you. I know you'll give it your all and then some, and that… is what such a campaign will need."

"What about illogically, Lord Brother?"

"I am torn on that front." He sighed slowly, like he was trying to breathe out all his tangled up thoughts. "On the one hand, I don't want you anywhere near a battlefield. You are my dearest little sister, and I would prefer you to be safe and sound. Though, this incident certainly serves as a reminder for how tenuous that 'safe and sound' can be."

"I am guessing the other hand weighs Azelle."

"I would be glad to know you are near to watch over him and give him advice. I also know that he's been looking forward to spending time with you ever since I first told him about you." He fussed with the hair by his face, still weighing all of his thoughts. "Yet I also do not like the thought as it feels like I am considering his feelings more than yours."

"I know that isn't the case." I dug my fingers into my arm, like I could somehow pull the answers from it. "I wish to spend time with him as well, though I am not certain working as a healer for an armed group would give me a lot of time." Though, it would certainly be more than we had before. "I worry for the people here. It will take many months for them to recover, if they do at all. I would like to continue helping them." Yet, I thought of why Lord Sigurd would keep charging forward. "At the same time, I worry for Lady Edain. I have never met her, of course, but Azelle's letters mention how kind she has always been to him."

"Of course, that plays a role in his infatuation." Arvis rolled his eyes, and I had a feeling the two had argued about that recently. "Still, I can see the path your thoughts take. You want to help her because of that."

"Yes." It was a terribly selfish reason, of course. But it lingered in my head like a parasite and it latched onto other thoughts, burrowing deep into my heart. Specifically, it latched onto thoughts of how I might be able to help more people if I… "I think… I will accept that request." I looked him right in the eyes with a little frown. "Do you truly think I can do it?" I frowned a little more when he opened his mouth to give an immediate response. "I expect a serious, non-biased answer, Lord Brother."

"It is exactly the same as what I said before. I believe you would be a very good choice." He smiled wryly. "In fact, my fussy heart wishes you were a little less skilled so that there was a good excuse to keep you away from battle. You don't know how to fight."

"Well, that's what the knights are for, yes?" What else could I say? He knew why. The only argument we'd ever had was because of it. "I suppose I'd best inform Lady Ethlyn, and _you_ have to be terribly late."

"I am, sadly." He tugged me into a warm hug, and I returned it. "Please, try to stay safe."

"I shall, if you make the same promise." I pulled away first, just as always. He always felt so guilty when he left, even though this was my choice. "I love you very much, Lord Brother."

"And I love you, my dearest little sister."

He left abruptly, no doubt because otherwise, he'd linger and put off leaving and he simply couldn't. He had too many duties, too many schemes, to stay. I knew that, and so, I wasn't offended. If he had done anything else, I might have worried. So, I simply watched him leave and, when he was out of sight, I returned to town to find Lady Ethlyn. I needed to let her know I accepted, after all.

* * *

Surprisingly, I found Lady Ethlyn quickly and told her my decision. She'd promptly squealed in utter delight, and almost dragged me off before I could pack my things. Thankfully, we passed Lord Sigurd along the way, and he helpfully reminded his little sister that I at least needed another change of clothes. To my surprise, the two helped me pack, despite there not being much, and then Lady Ethlyn led me to the camp while Lord Sigurd informed Father Eirik that I would be accompanying them.

"Thank you so, so much!" Lady Ethlyn had thanked me ten times in as many minutes. I tried to think of the last time someone had thanked me so much, or even half as much. I came up blank for both. "I know you're doing us a huge favor," she continued, as if she hadn't said that already. "Don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything, okay?"

"I shall keep it in mind," I replied, far more focused on organizing my medicines. You had to keep things organized, because you moved so much on instinct when lives were on the line. No amount of training fully took that away; training simply changed what your instincts told you. "For right now, however, would you see if someone has a list of what medicinal supplies you have on hand?"

"Of course~!" With that, she left with a skip to her step. As soon as she was gone, I closed my eyes as the weight of what I had agreed to crashed into me.

It was one thing to be a village healer and it was another to be a healer in an area that suffered an attack. It was another thing entirely to be a healer in the army, and what I agreed to was… it was yet another thing. I wouldn't simply be a healer; I would be the healer 'in charge'. This group may be small, but the position was still more responsibility than I'd undertaken before. I would have to work harder than ever to live up to expectations, particularly Arvis's. He said I was a 'good choice', and I didn't want to disappoint him. Then, of course, you had my more selfish reasons, which was that I didn't want to seem incompetent in front of…

"Um… hello?" A quiet, shy voice knocked me from my worries, and I turned towards the entrance with my healer-mask in place, with a serene smile painted on. The speaker hadn't entered yet, but it never hurt to be prepared. "May I come in?"

"You may," I reassured, already preparing myself for whatever injury I would need to tend to. However, the person who entered didn't appear injured. He simply appeared as a very shy young boy, who looked so much like a younger Arvis… "You must be…"

"I'm Azelle." He smiled warmly, though he averted his gaze. "I… I'm sure you must be busy, but…" He held up a paper. "Ethlyn said you needed this, and it seemed like a good excuse to…"

"I'm very glad to finally meet you, my sweet little brother." It was dangerous to say it so openly. I had no idea who was near. Yet Azelle beamed, and I decided it was definitely worth the risk to see his face light up like that. "Is that the list of medicinal supplies I requested?"

"It is." Azelle looked around the tent Lord Sigurd had set up for me, and set the paper on the small table set up haphazardly in the middle. Throwing this together had clearly been a quick job, but I had a place for my medicinal supplies, so I wouldn't complain. "Um… do you need help?"

"Right now, I'm determining what I'll need to make a proper infirmary for everyone." Still, I didn't want him to leave just yet. This was our very first meeting. "If you do not mind listening to me mumble while I think, I could use your insight on the people here."

"Yeah, I can do that!" It was so easy to see why Arvis loved Azelle's smile so much. It just looked so bright and chipper, more than his own smiles or mine. "There's not a lot of us, for now. I think you saw almost everyone the last time you were here."

"Is that so?" I found a pen in my medicine-bag and headed over the table to start going through the list. "So, for right now, I should ensure we have room for everyone." Then, of course, I'd want a couple of extra. I'd like it if we could avoid cramming everyone together, and to have the extra in case we came across wounded. "So, that means more cots and blankets, for certain, and space to put them."

"I think there's an old church near the bridge to Evans Castle, which is our next destination." Azelle hesitantly came to my side to look at the paper with me. Yet, for some reason, he kept looking at my face. "Green…"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, it's just…" He gestured vaguely at his eyes. "Arvis always said you have green eyes instead of red like ours. It was always so hard to imagine, though."

"Yes, I suppose so." I also supposed it was very helpful for my mother when she threw me away. "Arvis commented on them a lot too. Though, I suppose in his case, it was because he remembered my mother."

"Sunna, right? I remember Mother talking about her, and how she always protected Cigyun and Arvis from our father."

"The name sounds familiar enough." I had to rely on years of practice to keep my tone even and calm. I hated her. I didn't want to talk about her, no more than I wanted to talk about our father. "Hmm? Do we really have so little herbs?"

Thankfully, Azelle went along with the blatant change in subject, and he helped clarify a few things for me. Then he left to confirm the numbers on what I was most concerned with, and I poked my head out of the tent to see if anyone would mind if I returned to my house briefly to gather what herbs I had. Clearly, they would be more needed than I'd assumed.

"Is everything all right, Miss Alicia?" That was when Lord Sigurd appeared, smiling warmly. "No one caused any explosions while I was gone?" he asked, clearly teasing. I wondered why his mind jumped to that, though. "The camp almost seems too quiet."

"I have not heard of anything," I replied, wondering if I should make up some burn balms. I didn't have a lot on hand anymore, thanks to the assault on town, but… "I was simply thinking I should gather what herbs I have in my garden. I was also curious about what budget I would be working with."

"No budget. Chalphy's way is to spare no expense when it comes to health." Well, if that was true, that was certainly a worry off my mind. "I can walk you to your house if you'd like."

"Did you not just return?"

"Yes, but you're the only one who knows." He grinned, mischief making it seem strangely wicked for how good-natured he was. "Besides, I had a question or two for you and depending on your answer, I'd have to return to town anyway."

"Oh?" I debated for a brief moment before deciding to go along with it. It didn't seem worth the argument, and I had to be certain I acted like a proper healer. I might have gotten away with slips before, but that wouldn't last. "Very well." I ducked back briefly into the tent to fetch my bag and then returned so that we could walk together. "What question was it?"

"It's something I was reminded of when checking on Grani." He held out his hand to help me around a hole in the ground, and I took it to hide my confusion. I didn't know the name. "Ah, sorry, Grani is my horse and he pulled a muscle during the battle."

"So, your question is about my knowledge on animals?" I shook my head, almost amused by the question. There weren't enough hours in the day to study about _just_ humans and their health. "I know the basics, but my knowledge of animals and their health does not go beyond that. You would want a specialist for that sort of thing, someone who has spent a very long time learning about animals."

"That is something I should keep an eye out for, then. Though I pray for this to be a short campaign, I must prepare as if it will be very long." His gaze darkened briefly, perhaps because of what everyone had already suffered. "So, that was my first question. The second is…" He hesitated, and I tried to think of the reasons why he would. "Midir asked to travel with us."

"Somehow, I am unsurprised." I also heard the unspoken question, so I did my best to decide, based not only on his wounds but his mental state. "Travel would be fine; however, I am certain the next question from there is battling and I do not believe he is fit to fight." I didn't know much about fighting, but I did know it put the body through a lot of even when it was perfectly healthy. "With that said, I fear being forced to stay behind will inflict terrible wounds to his mind or, rather, deepen the ones already there."

"Yes, I worry about that as well." Lord Sigurd sighed. "Well, perhaps for now, we have him travel and we'll… see about the rest? I'll make sure he is aware that he has to listen to your orders."

"So long as he does that, I believe it can be managed." The wind gusted then, heralding some sort of change to the weather. Without thinking about it, I brushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear. "Perhaps he might be able to ride, but I do not-"

"Oh, your arm…" Lord Sigurd immediately focused on the bandages I had wrapped around the lower part of my right arm. "I'm sorry. Were you injured in this whole mess?" He actually looked distressed that he hadn't noticed. "We shouldn't…"

"No, I'm not injured. It simply covers a scar." The lie came easily, just as it always did. Father Eirik had hammered it into me from a young age. "I burned myself when I was little, and it would upset some of my patients, so I cover it up."

"I see." His relief that I was unharmed was almost palpable. I wondered why he worried so much in the first place. "Ah, do you want to stop by the apothecary while we're in town? I'm certain our medicinal supplies are nowhere near what you'd prefer. Ethlyn nearly threw a fit, until I reminded her that most of Chalphy's medicines went with the soldiers to Isaach."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but yes, some of the items are deplorably low. I do not wish to take much from here, given how many will need them, but perhaps a little…"

The apothecary was certainly surprised to see me in his store, especially with someone. I chose to ignore his slack-jawed staring to simply pick out the most needed items, while Lord Sigurd chatted happily with him about how the town was doing. I had other things to worry about after all.

This was going to be a nightmare and a half, and I was jumping right into it. I could only hope I wouldn't grow to regret this.

* * *

_Alicia_

_Class: Cleric_

_Skills: Charisma, Miracle_

_Holy Blood: Fjalar Minor_

_A 19-year-old healer who grew up in the church in Yngvi, she is an illegitimate child of Duke Victor of Velthomer, born from when he raped her mother, Lady Sunna. The nearest thing she has had for a parental figure is Father Eirik, who always made it quite clear that he was only doing it as a favor to someone else._

_Her Mark is on her lower right arm, which she hides by wrapping bandages around it. Due to the inheriting the blessings of the Fire God, Salamander, she is very proficient and powerful with magic. The blessings should also let her conjure flames without a tome, but she claims to be incapable of that._

_Few know what goes on in her head due to her keeping up a 'healer-mask' of calm during most social interactions, a practice that was 'highly encouraged' by Father Eirik to minimize the chances of her turning out like her father. The very few she speaks her mind to will find her a strange combination of cynicism and idealism, where she believes the world is a mess and is terribly unfair, but that doesn't mean she can't strive to make it better anyway._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Ha… I'm not even going to try with excuses. If you're here from before, welcome back, and if you're reading this for the first time, welcome to _Memoirs of the Holy War_ , an FE4 novelization. It'll cover the whole game, with both generations, so meet our first POV char, Alicia. If you're curious about her skills, miracle is me 'justifying' a few instances later in the story, while charisma is something a friend insisted on. As for her background… Arvis and Azelle's father, Victor of Velthomer, canonically had a myriad of lovers yet only canonically has one bastard child: Azelle. So, I decided to add another, Alicia. (There's a popular theory that Hilda (who shows up in Gen2) is another one, but until I see canonical evidence for that, I choose to believe otherwise.)
> 
> The name 'Jugdral' is most likely derived from Yggdrasil, the great tree of Norse Mythology, so I thought I'd pay homage to that in the opening scene. The war between gods, and the specific mentions to ice and fire, are nods to Ragnarok.
> 
> Technically, in canon, the Leonster's army is dubbed 'Lanz Ritter' or 'Lance Ritter', but I felt it didn't fully fit the theme of the other armies, so I went with 'Erde Ritter' instead. Supposedly, 'erde' is German for 'earth', tying in to the Gae Bolg and all.


	2. Chapter 2) Firsts

Chapter 2) Firsts

* * *

_Well, this is certainly unexpected. I never would have imagined myself serving in an army, even one as small as this, yet here I am doing exactly that. It may be a small group for now, but that is no reason to shirk. I have to act as if I would be treating hundreds. After all, I agreed to stay until the end of the campaign and no one hides that while they hope for a short one, it could very well lead to a long string of battles. These battles... I had no doubts that after this next one, we would have far more soldiers. Already, Lord Sigurd has had to refuse volunteers, but if the captured are not in Evans, then we would have to invade Verdane itself and face the full force of its army. Volunteers would have to be accepted to make up the difference in numbers, and many of those volunteers would die if I did not give it my all. Many would die even if I did._

_Evans Castle is technically a Verdanite fortress, but few treat it as such. It has the 'honor' of standing at the border of three different countries: Grannvale, Verdane, and Agustria. To the surprise of no one, it is also situated at the only crossing point for those borders. The Tuncier Mountains that separate Agustria from the rest of the continent stop short of Verdane's Lifespring Lake, leaving only a sliver of ground that can be safely used as a road. Meanwhile, the Jun River, which forms a natural boundary between Verdane and Grannvale, is notorious for its fast current and hidden rocks. The only safe way to cross is at the Nicoquet Bridge, which 'conveniently' leads straight to Evans Castle. Those that try otherwise find themselves quickly regretting the choice, assuming they could think before the panic of dying set in and death took them._

_Despite its location, Evans Castle has always been a relatively peaceful area. But that would change soon. There is no such thing as a bloodless, peaceful battle, after all._

* * *

"Damn, they have the bridge blockaded," Lord Sigurd murmured, glaring at something in the distance. I didn't know what. All I saw was a tiny blotch on the horizon, which I assumed was the bridge. I thought about trying to stand up in the saddle to see if I saw more, but decided to remain seated. I didn't know how this horse would react, after all. "It's a smart move since we'll have to ride straight into it, no matter what sort of traps they have set up."

"What sort of traps?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at him. His expression was drawn and dark, yet I knew I couldn't ease his mind. I needed to know this; it would help me anticipate what sort of injuries I would treat. Gods knew I would need every advantage I could snatch to make up for my inadequacies. "Arrows?"

"Very likely. From what I've heard, the archers led by Prince Jamke are easily the equal to Yngvi's Beige Ritter." Were they now? I supposed that was impressive, though it told me nothing truly. Yes, they were the 'best archers of Grannvale', but that only implied that their arrows killed more. That was all it meant to me. "There will likely be traps that hobble the horses, and the bridge itself means we can be easily funnelled into one spot…"

"I fear I shan't be much help with any injuries the horses suffer, other than a simple gash." If any broke a leg, for instance, I would be next to no help at all. I wouldn't know what was 'normal' for the horse and what wasn't. "I shall, however, take a guess and assume some of you will be thrown."

"Pretty good assumption. The horses might be trained for battle, but even the best trained horse will balk." Lord Sigurd sighed, and finally urged his horse to turn away from the border. I remained silent, trying to remember just what my books said on injuries resulting from falls like that. I'd have to read over them again to be certain. "Okay, so based on the map, that church should be in this direction…"

The day after I joined, Lord Sigurd moved the 'army' closer to the border, dealing with stragglers along the way. When we were within easy riding distance of Nicoquet Bridge, we set up a camp and Azelle brought up the abandoned church he had told me about. Lord Sigurd thought it worth investigating, and thus, he and I rode out as soon as the basics were done. It was strange riding with someone who wasn't Arvis. For one thing, Lord Sigurd was somehow even more careful than him, constantly checking that I was okay and comfortable riding with him, no matter how many times I reassured him that I was. It would have been frustrating if he were not so genuine and sincere about the concern, and it wasn't as if he knew I had some minor experience with riding. To him, I was a simple village healer of some skill. He wouldn't know that Arvis visited me, and would sometimes take me out for a gallop when he did.

Eventually, we did find the church and it was obvious at first glance that it had been abandoned for many years. What had once been a small garden along the outer wall was overgrown with weeds, and what plants survived grew up along the walls to snatch what sunlight they could. There was no sign at all of the path that once led to its doors, and the windows were so filthy you could barely tell them apart from the walls.

"I wonder why this was left," Lord Sigurd mused, easing his horse to a stop and dismounting. He then helped me off and steadied me while I regained my footing. "Do you know, Miss Alicia?"

"I believe I heard something about it being 'less needed' after King Batu took the throne and negotiated the peace treaty with Grannvale," I answered, pressing a fist to my cheek while I thought. It had only come up once or twice, mostly from Arvis. Once he'd learned of me from Cigyun's journals, he had scoured Yngvi trying to figure out where I was and had even checked abandoned churches like this one. "Most of the travelers along the road were soldiers going to battle."  
"Ah, so when the treaty was signed, there was much less traffic. Verdane and Grannvale don't trade much with each other, so there would be no merchants, and the locals would still be very wary thanks to the old border raids, so they aren't likely to travel."

"Yes, so the cost of upkeep became greater than the coin coming in, both from healings and donations." I wondered what Verdane would trade. In particular, I was curious about what medicines they had. Alas, it seemed I wouldn't learn either. "The outside looks sturdy enough, though."

"Quite true. No noticeable holes and it doesn't look like the roof has caved in." Lord Sigurd walked a few steps ahead before turning and holding out his hand to me. "Here, the ground is unsteady, and muddy. Would you like me to carry you instead, so that you don't ruin your shoes?"

"Lord Sigurd, my shoes have been filled with blood before." Despite the words, I took his hand to let him help me. He was right in that the ground was muddy and not easy to walk on. Perhaps that was another reason why this place had been abandoned; it had been weeks since we'd had rain and yet, the ground still retained the water. "My shoes are surprisingly sturdy."

"Ah, good to know." He smiled warmly and led the way to the door. It was surprisingly intact, but smelled of mold and rot and I could tell by Lord Sigurd's expression of disgust when he pushed it open that it was soft and perhaps even 'squishy'. The hinges creaked from disuse and rust flaked off like a scab. Dust met the rust in mid-air, as simply opened the door scrapped years upon years of dust off the floor. The inside itself was caked in it, so much so that one could be forgiven for thinking there were simply sheets covering everything instead. Of course, 'everything' implied there was much more inside than there was. Anything of value had been taken long ago to be used elsewhere, even the wax from burnt out candles. Only the sunlight streaming in behind us gave us any sort of light. "Ethlyn is going to faint at the state of our clothes."

"It's nothing a wash can't clean." I stepped inside and a plume of dust greeted me. I immediately started coughing from it, and Lord Sigurd gave me a handkerchief to cover my nose and mouth. Our clothes were already stained. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble." Lord Sigurd produced a second one from his pocket to cover his own mouth and nose. "Well, I'm not sure what I expected, but it wasn't this. Is it useable or would you rather we just set up a tent for you?"

"I suppose it depends on how much time we have." I carefully walked through the main room, studying everything. We had a small group, so I wouldn't need a lot of room, so this was actually a good size. It was easy to imagine just where to set up things as well. "The main issue is cleaning. It needs quite a few thorough scrubbings before we could even begin to use it." I'd personally prefer a few more, but I could make due if I had to. "Still, as we noted earlier, the walls are sturdy and it does not look as if any animals have made their way in here." With this amount of dust, I doubted even a ghost had wandered through.

"The dust probably scared them off." Lord Sigurd headed for the back, looking at the doors to the outer rooms. "Is there another way out besides the front?"

"Typically, there's a secondary door hidden in one of the back rooms. The one in town had it in the back left corner, across from where we stored the medicinal supplies." I knew both rooms very well. They were good hiding places when the jeers and lectures became too much when I was a child. "Why?"

"We are a small number and I will not assume we will be able to completely hold them back. No matter what I wish, it is entirely possible some push past us and reach you here." Lord Sigurd looked grave as he checked the rooms I indicated, looking for that hidden door. "I do not wish for you to be trapped. You should have a way to escape, should the worst occur." He stepped into one of the rooms and ran his hand along the wall, leaving a long stripe through the dust that stubbornly clung to it. Then, all at once, he stopped. "I think I found it." He fiddled with something I couldn't quite see from the doorway, and pressed against the wall. He frowned when nothing moved. "Hmm…"

"What makes you think it's there?"

"Felt different from the rest." He didn't elaborate further, and continued frowning at the wall for a second. Then, surprisingly, he kicked it hard. Immediately, I worried he'd hurt himself, but thankfully wasn't the case. He'd simply proven himself right and opened the door. "There we go. Not surprised it was stuck, but wow, I'm glad it wasn't Eldigan who kicked it. He probably would've kicked a hole through it. I can see where the wood gave with just me."

"Pardon?"

"Eldigan is the Hezul Major of our generation, and the war god's blessing yields strength. A lot of strength." Though I couldn't see his grin thanks to the handkerchief, his slight squint and dancing eyes told me he was. "The number of times he accidentally broke a practice sword from swinging it too hard is _hilarious_ , and we won't go into the other things he's accidentally broken over the years." Lord Sigurd ducked down to fit through the now open door, and I followed simply to have a breath of non-dust-filled air. "Okay, this leads straight to the woods. You can evade pursuers there."

"It is also close enough that most wounded could be carried there safely." A thought occurred to me and I glanced up at him. "Lord Sigurd, does not Baldr blood also carry the blessing of strength?"

"It's not nearly as much, but yes, it does, as well as Njorun. They're the only three bloods that provide any blessings towards physical strength, truthfully. But the blessings of Baldr and Njorun are many and, thus, each individual one is lesser than those whose blessings are to one thing, such as Hezul. It's a trait shared by those of Naga's blood and Bragi's."

Meanwhile, Hezul was clearly a physical counterpart to Fjalar's own blood. "I see." I glanced back at the door before returning my attention to him. "Well, I do believe this church can serve as a temporary base and infirmary, provided we have time to clean it. Does it pass your own inspection?"

"I'll want to double-check the integrity of the walls and roof, but I think it's worth moving the camp closer." Lord Sigurd reached over and brushed some dust out of my hair. "Let's walk around the perimeter to check for anything obvious, and then we'll head back to make Ethlyn faint."

"I still do not understand why she would faint, when a simple wash will clean it." It wouldn't be hard, certainly less extensive than the cleaning we'd do for the church. "She should have seen worse."

"Different mindsets for off-duty and on."

"I suppose." It did make some sense, yet it still confused me. The only way it made sense was remembering that a healer should always appear tidy for her patients. Sadly, there was no place to wash up here. "Regardless, shall we head to the right? If we start on the left, I fear we shall have to fend off whatever lies lurking amidst the weeds."

"Yikes, that's definitely something to avoid." He brought down his handkerchief and smiled. "So, to the right, we go."

We found nothing unusual along the outside, so Lord Sigurd helped me mount up and we returned to camp in time for dinner. Though, it was certainly delayed by Lady Ethlyn's yelping and flailing. She did not faint, but she did wax dramatically about the dust until I told her that I could wash them easily and would do so after we washed up and ate. She was such a strange girl.

* * *

The first, second, third, and fourth steps to cleaning the church involved a lot of water, a lot of scrubbing, and more mud than I'd thought. The fifth and sixth involved a little less water and less mud. The seventh and eight had even less, and by that point, I finally did deem the interior 'acceptable'. I still cleaned, though. 'Acceptable' only meant that if I had to deal, then I could. When it came to people's health and lives, 'acceptable' was no excuse to stop. Of course, not everyone agreed.

"Ugh… how is this supposedly not clean?" Lord Lex groaned, stretching up as far as he could to clean as much of the wall as he could without grabbing something to stand on. I had originally intended to do the last cleanings on my own, certain the rest would be too busy to assist now that everything 'passed'. Yet, when I told Lord Sigurd of my plans, he had added 'cleaning the infirmary' to the chore roster. I had protested, telling him I would be fine alone, but he had insisted and proved the more stubborn of us two. So, I had help, with some were more enthusiastic than others. "Finn, what do you think?"

"I think that listening to the healer is a good idea," Sir Finn answered, focused intently on scrubbing the floor right by the wall. There were soap suds in his hair and up his arms, all the way to where water soaked his rolled up sleeves, but he didn't appear to care. "She's going to be keeping our insides where they're supposed to be, and in Leonster, a healer has absolute command over their 'domain' of the infirmary. Not even the king can order them in matters of health."

"That doesn't really answer my question you kn-GACK!" Lord Lex reeled back as some soapy water dripped right onto his face. He coughed and sputtered and desperately rubbed at his watering eyes. Of course, that just made his situation worse, since he had soap on his hands. "Ow…! Why does soap hurt so much?!"

"Lord Lex, come over here," I urged, stopping my own task. I had been sorting through my medicines, but this took priority. "I have clean water." I smiled slightly as Lord Lex stumbled blindly towards me, and caught his arm to lead him to the boxes we had set up as a 'table' for me. Smaller boxes served as chairs. "Easy…" Carefully, I helped him flush the soap out of his eyes and then examined them to make sure there was no lingering damage. I wouldn't think so, but it didn't hurt to be sure. "I was about to make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Please," Lord Lex groaned. He made to use his sleeve to clean his face, but I handed him a cloth to use instead. I didn't want a repeat of what just happened. "Who knew soap tasted so bad?"

"Well, it's not designed to be consumed." I set about making tea, using the stove in one of the side rooms. All churches had something like this, for what better way to entice followers inside than the smell of something delicious cooking. I liked it because it made it easier to make medicinal teas and to boil water to sterilize needles. "To answer your question, Lord Lex, while the room is indeed clean 'enough' to work in, an infirmary can never be 'too clean'. The chances of infection increase dramatically if you work in an unclean area. So, since we have the time, I wanted to clean some more." If a little effort now spared someone pain later, then I thought it _well_ worth it.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense, especially since the one most likely one to be resting here is Midir and the last thing he needs is an infection." Lord Lex glanced over at Sir Finn, who didn't seem to be paying attention, and then ducked into the side room to stand next to me. "Hey…" He then spoke quietly, frowning very slightly. "Must you call me by title? I've known about you almost as long as Azelle has." That didn't surprise me. He was, after all, one of Azelle's best friends. Tailtiu was the other, and I was certain she knew too.

"It is better and safer for both Arvis and Azelle if I remain hidden." I smiled serenely and he immediately made a face. "Does it truly bother you?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't bring it up otherwise." He sighed gustily, shaking his head. "I suppose I can deal for now, though."

"Thank you." Wanting to end the discussion, I returned to making the tea. "Hmm… we have enough water for a larger batch. Do you mind asking if any of the others want tea?"

"If it means getting out of cleaning, I'll do almost anything."

"Go on, then, and ask Sir Midir first. I'm certain he needs a rest by now." I kept up the smile until he left and then let it fall and indulged in a little bit of slumping and sighing, since I was so tired. Father Eirik would have scolded me, but he wasn't here. Still, I knew it was improper for a healer to indulge herself for long, so it was just enough to ease the wear on my mask. Then I had my calm back in place and I stepped out into the main room. "Sir Finn, would you like some tea?"

"Ah, yes, thank you," Sir Finn answered, standing. He winced in pain and rolled his shoulders slowly. He had been at it for a while now… "Though, Miss Alicia?"

"Hmm?" I beckoned him over to the box-table and had him sit down on a smaller box while I fetched my staff. "What is it?"

"You call me 'Sir', but I am not officially a knight yet. I am Lord Quan's squire." He smiled sheepishly at me, blushing very faintly. "It is embarrassing to be called a title I have not earned yet."

"Ah, I'm sorry." I held my staff up to examine him, noticing immediately the strain and inflammation of his muscles. His leg wasn't fully healed either, and he had definitely stressed it today. "I'll call you what I call Lord Oifey, then."

"That's… incorrect as well, Miss Alicia." He became even more sheepish. "I'm common-born. So, I am no 'lord'."

"Is that so?" I healed up his muscle strain, and then turned my magic towards his wounded leg to study it further. "I suppose it must be 'Mister Finn', then."

"That still sounds strange, but it is accurate, so it'll do?" He tilted his head, watching me curiously. "Are you sure you should be wasting a charge like that? Healing staves require that, right?"

"They do, but I find it no waste." I frowned and knelt down to better reach his leg. "I need to look at this injury again. Would you-?"

"These are loose enough that I can roll them up, if that's okay?"

"Of course." I carefully rolled them up, to lessen the chances of me putting more pressure on the wound than needed. Almost immediately, I saw a concern. "It's open a little…" I must not have stitched it tight enough. Darn it… that sort of mistake could've cost Mister Finn. "Sit here for now. Once the tea is finished, I'll reinforce the stitching."

"Hmm? But surely I can still…" He trailed off when I fixed him with a look. "Yes, Miss Alicia."

"There we go." I smiled serenely and stood. "Do you have a preference for how you like your tea?"

I would need to practice my sewing. I needed stronger stitches now that I was tending to knights. I had to minimize the number of mistakes I made, lest they cost someone their life. I had to. That was my job, after all.

* * *

"Miss Alicia, I think the plant you're looking for is over here?" Lord Oifey hesitantly told me, pointing to a patch of flowers growing in the hallows under a root. He looked between the sketch and description I had given him before we left, and the flowers. "It matches everything…"

"Let's see…" I murmured, joining him. I smiled when I saw them. "You are correct. That is it."

"Really?" He smiled triumphantly, and it was strangely endearing. I suppose he was glad to be of help, since he had shyly volunteered to escort me when I told Lord Sigurd I wanted to go foraging earlier. "I'll gather them, then!"

"Okay, but make sure you're wearing your gloves. The leaves can cause a rash, much like poison ivy."

"Yes, Miss Alicia!" Lord Oifey double-checked his gloves were fully on and then crouched down to pick the whole patch and deposit them in the basket I carried. "Why do you want these again? I never thought knorn blossoms were anything but weeds."

"Once they have been washed, the leaves can be ground up into a powder that can be used in many different medicines." I helped him up and then counted just how many leaves I had. "In particular, I want it for a disinfectant balm." It was one of the strongest I knew, and I wanted to use it for Sir Midir's injury. He had thankfully been doing his best to follow my instructions and keep it clean, but the sheer size of it made me worry anyway.

"Wait, it can be used for disinfecting?" Lord Oifey frowned and nearly tripped over a root in his distraction. "What about the rash?"

"You have to wash the leaves thoroughly first, and you cannot use them on their own. They must be made into a balm first. They are but one of the many ingredients in medicine that can be detrimental on their own." I tried to think of another example, and my mind immediately latched onto one of the more extreme ones. "Most do not know this, but the antidote carried by most apothecaries is made with the venom of a ygg snake."

"A _ygg_?!" Lord Oifey's yelp was loud enough to startle the nearby birds into flight, and I had to quickly muffle a quiet laugh. I remembered my own reaction had been similar, when I first read that in my books. "But that's the most venomous snake in Grannvale! One bite and your entire limb necrotizes!"

"Yes, but when you distill it and mix it with a particular combination of herbs, it becomes a powerful antidote." I smiled down at him. "If you would like, when I next acquire the ingredients, I'll show you how to make it."

"That's still so… illogical!" He frowned, looking almost irritated. "Yes, I must witness this alchemical miracle!"

"It's no miracle. It's a proven technique." Things like that, however, were one of the _many_ reasons why measurements were so important when making medicine. "Regardless, this should be plenty, so shall we head back to camp?" Thanks to the herbs from my garden and the medicines we bought from the apothecary, we had enough medicines for this battle... or so I hoped. I couldn't be so lackadaisical for the next one. In truth, it was irresponsible to be so for this one, but the area here wasn't good for foraging. What herbs had once grown in the garden were next to useless and the surrounding area simply didn't have many plants at all, much less medicinal ones. It was, perhaps, yet another reason why the church had been abandoned.

Lord Oifey agreed and insisted on leading the way back, even though we hadn't traveled far at all. However, when we arrived back at camp, things had obviously gone wrong in our short absence. There was no other reason for everyone to be running like something was on fire.

"Ah, there you two are!" Sir Naoise greeted us, remarkably calm given everyone else. "Oifey, our lord needs you to check his saddle and weapons," he conveyed, not bothering with any sort of greeting or explanation. Lord Oifey simply nodded, bowed to me in farewell, and raced off. "Miss Alicia, Lord Sigurd would like to speak to you. I was about to go looking for you both, but you have very good timing."

"Perhaps I needed to return sooner," I whispered, focusing on keeping calm. It was a healer's duty to be the calm one in a chaotic situation. "What has happened?"

"Verdanite soldiers have crossed the bridge to attack us directly." That seemed… ill-advised? I didn't know much of battle, yet… "We think they do not know of us and seek to do another raid, but the circumstances do not matter. We must meet them in combat, and ideally seize Evans Castle."

"I see." So, it had begun then. This would be my first time as a healer during a battle, my first time being 'in charge'. I had to meet and exceed expectations. "Where is Lord Sigurd?"

"Allow me to escort you, Miss Alicia."

"Thank you."

Sir Naoise escorted me easily through the camp, no doubt helped by how it was truly a small number of people rushing about, and then a short distance away where Lord Sigurd stood, watching the horizon. I was surprised to see him alone, but perhaps it was simply him taking a moment to breathe before the chaos swallowed us all. It could also be that there were so many things to do that even waiting to speak with me was too much.

"Goodness, you must've charged like there was an enemy in front of you, Naoise, to return so quickly," Lord Sigurd gently teased as we approached. Sir Naoise smiled slightly in acknowledgement, but said nothing. He simply bowed. "Thank you. Continue with what you were doing before?" Without a word, Sir Naoise left to do just that, pausing only to take my basket from me. "Well, this wasn't what I expected today."

"I know little of tactics and battle, Lord Sigurd, but even I know you do not _expect_ an enemy to throw away their greatest advantage," I replied, stepping to his side. He was paler than usual, and there was a steely glint in his eyes. "You wished to speak to me."

"Yes, it's about Midir." Ah… of course it was. "I know he wishes to join the battle. He has not stated it yet, but I can tell. I have Naoise watching him to ensure he does not do anything reckless, but..."

"Hmm…" I closed my eyes to think, trying to balance his physical state with his mental well-being. The problem was, of course, that his wound… "Well, I shall be needing a guard or two. I have no fighting capabilities." I opened my eyes and saw him pondering the suggestion. "Do you think that might be a good enough compromise?"

"I had planned on leaving Arden to guard, but perhaps two guards would be better, given they have already surprised us once. Twice if you include the initial attack." After a moment longer to think it over more, he nodded. "Yes, I think that will work. Thank you. I knew his wound was too great still for active combat."

"If it worsens, I shall be right there to assist him and keep him bound in a bed if the need arises." Well, truthfully, it would be more of 'bound in blankets'. We didn't have spare beds and none of us thought it needed for the infirmary of such a small group. I hoped we wouldn't regret that in the coming hours. "I should ensure I have everything organized."

"I'll walk with you. There's not much more I can do staring out into nothing."

"Thank you."

Lord Sigurd escorted me to the church and made sure I would be fine before leaving to continue (or start) his own preparations. Meanwhile, I saw Naoise had left my basket of flowers on the box-table and I found a bowl to fill with water and let them soak. If there was time, I would wash them, but for now, this would do. Now, I just had to check my medicines, or so had been my intention. However, the front door open and shut and I turned to see Azelle walking inside. He came over to my side, but didn't say anything immediately. It was like he was trying to gather his words, so I waited for him.

"Um… is there anything…?" he eventually mumbled, not quite looking at me. He tried to pretend, but his eyes were firmly fixed on the ground. "Anything I can do to help?" He fussed with his cuffs, trying to hide his nerves, and unease. Was it because he didn't feel comfortable in an infirmary? Was he asking because he felt obligated?

"At the moment, there's not much," I refused, shaking my head. As soon as I did, gentle as I tried to make the words, he slumped. I… had guessed wrong. So, I quickly tried to think of a way to fix things, to mend the hurt, and glanced around quickly to make sure no one was around. "I would, however, very much appreciate a hug?"

"Huh? Oh!" Almost immediately, he brightened and, after checking for potential witnesses himself, he hugged me almost shyly. It was different from Arvis's awkward, yet sure, hugs. Arvis wasn't used to such gestures, while Azelle… it almost seemed like he thought I'd push him away. So, when I hugged him back, I did my best to make sure it was firm yet gentle, warm even. Well, it would be 'warm' by default. All those of Fjalar's blood seemed to generate a lot of extra heat, perhaps because of the fire in our veins. So, 'comforting' might have been a better word instead. "Your hugs are a lot like Arvis's. A little awkward."

"Is that so?" I supposed it made sense. This was the first time I had ever hugged him. "The next one won't be as awkward." I hoped, at least. For now, I simply hugged him until he himself pulled away. "Please be careful on the battlefield? I know you're aware of the dangers, yet I cannot help but fret."

"I'll be as careful as I can. I promise." He smiled bravely, and I smiled back slightly. I tried not to think of the very real possibility that I might find myself desperately trying to save his life in a few hours. Such a thing… it would be a nightmare, but I couldn't let fear make me falter. If I did, then more would die. That was why healers were taught to remain calm in all situations. Well, it was one of the reasons. "I'd better double-check my preparations, huh?"

"It would certainly be a worry off my mind."

"Then I'll see you later!" Azelle grinned and rushed out of the infirmary. I watched him leave and closed my eyes to gather my calm again. I had my own preparations, and it was not just ensuring my medicines were well-organized and labeled. I had to check my inventory, make sure everything would be within easy reach…

It was time. I had to hope that, for once, I would meet expectations.

* * *

I liked mending. It was a good, practical way to practice stitching, or so I thought. I didn't have to worry about hurting someone, and regular thread was much cheaper than surgical. Mending also helped things last longer, like my dresses or blankets, so I could save and afford to indulge in my silly ideals. So, I thought it was a very efficient use of my time to mend some of the blankets while most of the group left to challenge the Verdanites. In ideal circumstances, they wouldn't have to be used until nightfall, but I doubted that would happen. Ideals were something to strive for, not expect.

"Thank you for allowing me to guard you, Miss Alicia," Sir Midir murmured at some point during our long wait. For the moment, only the two of us were inside the church. Arden insisted on remaining guard outside, and Lord Oifey was seeing if there were any messages from the others. At least, that was what Lord Oifey claimed; in truth, I was certain he simply longed for something to do. "I know that my injuries should have me lying abed, yet the thought of simply sitting here and waiting while others shed blood for my mistake is..."

"If anything, I should be thanking you," I demurred, continuing my mending. I didn't see the point in informing him that Lord Sigurd and I had already guessed that would be the case, nor did I see reason in trying to convince him that he had made no mistake. For one thing, I didn't know what had happened and, for another, I knew no amount of reassurance from me would change his belief. "I am not trained to fight, so having a guard is very reassuring. You are also folding the blankets for me."

"Lord Oifey is not the only one whose nerves and worry can overwhelm if left to idleness." Sir Midir smiled weakly and continued to fold. He was very careful and practiced at it. "I am aware, however, that even things that appear small can be a huge boon. Having the blankets neatly folded lessens the chances of them becoming tangled at an inopportune moment, and it frees you to work on other preparations."

"That is quite true." I finished with one blanket and moved to the next, checking that the thread matched the color before starting. "How are you feeling? Is the pain worse?"

"The pain is manageable, and much less than it was yesterday." Sir Midir paused in his folding to rest a hand on his chest. "It is there, of course, but until the battle is won, I would like to avoid pain medications. They make my head feel fuzzy and my thoughts slow. An archer's role is one of support, to recognize even the smallest of details, and that is something I would still like to be able to do despite my injury."

"Very well. Do tell me if it becomes unbearable, however."

"I promise." He smiled in both relief and gratitude and I ducked my head to hide from it. I didn't think either was warranted; I understood his reasonings and it was my job to take his wishes into consideration. "Now, I am certain Lord Oifey-"

"Nothing from the front yet," Lord Oifey announced, striding inside with all the dignity a fourteen-year-old thought he could muster. His slight scowl belied his annoyance at having nothing to do. "You would think that they would have had contact by now."

"Lord Oifey, it is good that there is nothing to do," I chided, deciding to cut to the heart of the matter. Sir Midir ducked his head to hide his slight smile at my terrible bluntness. "Ideally, it means that the others are not so wounded that they need a healer's assistance, and that they are not so rattled that they need strategic advice." I didn't mention the worse possibilities. It was entirely possible they were all dead, for one. For another, another potential 'alleviation of boredom' was the Verdanites arriving. But the lighter possibilities seemed like enough of a chastisement. "Why not come and sit by me? You can help me with the mending."

"I... don't know how to sew?" Lord Oifey reluctantly sat down on the box next to me, and watched me mend a threadbare spot on one of the blankets. "It's not something knights need to know."

"That may be what the books and traditions say, but I have found that knowing how to mend my own clothing to be a very useful skill," Sir Midir gently countered. He continued folding the blankets, setting them down carefully to keep the piles evenly distributed. "Arden, what are your thoughts? I know you're listening in."

"It's not like there's much to drown the chatter!" Sir Arden laughed, stepping halfway inside. He kept his gaze fixed to the horizon, and didn't relax at all. He was, after all, our first line of defense here. "However, I do agree. Sewing is always a useful skill, though I'm dreadful at it personally. Alec is good at it, though."

"Really? I find that surprising."

"Said something about it being a good excuse to spend time with the maids."

"Never mind, I am no longer surprised."

"...If you think I should learn it, then I suppose I should," Lord Oifey mumbled, blushing faintly. Sir Midir and Sir Arden shared a grin, no doubt over what had likely pushed him to agree. I hid my amusement behind my mask, and handed him a needle and thread. "Okay, how do I...?"

"Different people have their own tricks, but I shall show you what works best for me," I explained, taking his hands. I briefly noticed the blue Baldr Mark on his wrist, a series of interlocking 'squares' that almost resembled a small shield, but I didn't comment on it. "First, we have to thread the needle, so hold them both like this..."

"Hold like this..." He frowned in concentration, though his eyes flicked briefly to the bandages on my lower arm. "Um... does your arm hurt?"

"No, it doesn't. It just covers a scar I prefer to hide."

"Scars can hurt, though."

"That is true. But this one doesn't. It's kind of you to ask." I wanted away from this topic. "You aren't holding your hands correctly."

"Agh..."

I wasn't certain on how good of a teacher I was, but Lord Oifey was determined to learn, so I did my best to help him. I even massaged his hand when it started cramping from holding the needle for so long and so tightly. During the lesson, Sir Midir and Sir Arden chatted about random things like people they both knew and old memories. Their words washed over me, simply noise in the background, until I noticed that they had stopped talking. They were both completely silent, their attention focused firmly outside.

"...There's people approaching, but they do not ride horses," Sir Arden murmured at last. I had no idea how he knew; I neither saw nor heard anything amiss. But the way Sir Midir tensed told me to pay attention and take his words for fact. "I'm closing the doors. Don't open them for anything. I'll open them with it's safe."

He didn't wait for a reply. The doors closed with a heavy 'thud' that echoed in the silence and lingered amidst the dust. It only disappeared with the shouts heard an eternity later, and the clanging and screaming resulting from the battle outside.

"Perhaps it would be best if you and Lord Oifey head to the woods, Miss Alicia," Sir Midir suggested slowly, his gaze turning to the windows. It took me a moment to guess why; glass was breakable and we had no idea how many were here. We had to assume the worst, and that there were those among our enemies would be willing to brave jagged glass. "I will follow momentarily. I wish to grab my bow first."

"I will need my staff," I 'protested' with all the calm a healer should have. I hoped so, at least. It was my job to remain calm, as Father Eirik had reminded me so many times. "I should get it."

"I will do that."

"Very well, then." I stood up on legs that did not feel connected to the rest of me, and placed the blankets on the table. Then I gently touched Lord Oifey's shoulder to jolt him out of his own shock. "Lord Oifey, we should hurry." Lord Oifey gasped and jerked his head up towards me, blinking owlishly. "Come now and keep close to me."

Thankfully, Lord Oifey did move then, and we made our way towards the back room where the hidden door was, though I moved ahead since I remembered how much trouble the door had originally given Lord Sigurd and wanted those extra seconds, just in case. Sadly, though, we moved too slowly, wrongly assuming that the threat of gouges from glass would deter our enemies for longer. It felt like only an eternity of seconds had passed before the sound of glass shattering ripped through the air. It was followed by a triumphant warcry and a Verdanite soldier clamoured into the church, uncaring of how the glass gouged them. No, they cared only for one thing and one thing alone: easy 'prey'. Unfortunately, they immediately found one, for Lord Oifey had frozen, no doubt startled by the disregard to one's self and how much danger we were truly in. So, the soldier charged straight for him, axe raised high above their head, and Lord Oifey could only stare as death came rushing for him.

I did the only thing I could think of. I had no true fighting ability, save for the 'Final Strike' suicidal attack all those of Fjalar's blood had. I certainly couldn't fend off a soldier by myself. However, I could use myself as a shield and I could drag Lord Oifey out of the axe's path. Well, I could in theory. In actuality, I only mostly succeeded. While I did manage to get in-between in time, attempting to drag Lord Oifey only resulted in both of us falling. I pulled Lord Oifey towards me as the soldier towered over us both, wrapping my arms around him to cover him as much as possible. When the soldier leered, I regarded him stoically, forcing myself to remember all of Father Eirik's lessons in keeping calm. If this was how I died, I would not die as my father did. I would not go to death screaming and crying like a child throwing a tantrum. I'd keep some measure of dignity while I breathed, even though I knew a fate worse than death could await me before death itself arrived.

Thankfully, however, I didn't have to test my resolve any further. After all, there had been more than one guard and Sir Midir had been fetching his bow. Before I knew it, an arrow thudded into the soldier's eye. They reeled back in pain, screeching until another arrow caught them in the throat. Then they crumpled with a gurgle, choking on their own blood. Immediately, I crawled to their side and tried to see what I could do to help, but there was nothing. I hadn't expected as much, but I still had to check. I still had to try.

"That… I do believe that my wound did not agree with that action." However, since there was nothing, I had to move on. I had to focus on those I could still heal, and that meant Sir Midir, who now had blood seeping through his shirt. "I must apologize, Miss Alicia," Sir Midir continued, the strained breathlessness in his voice belying his attempts to act nonchalant. "I fear I have undone your work."

"From what I understand, that is precisely what any soldier or knight does," I quipped in return. I pushed myself up and winced at the sudden spike of pain that lanced up through my shoulder. A quick look showed why; I had been grazed at some point. I didn't know when. I could guess, but that didn't matter at the moment. "Here, I will…" No, my wound did matter, actually. The blood would interfere with my attempts to clean Sir Midir's wound. "Lord Oifey, will you help Sir Midir to the back room?" There was no response, and when I turned to look, I saw him standing and staring. "Lord Oifey." He still didn't react. So, I had to… "Sir Midir, here." Ignoring my wound, I wrapped an arm around Sir Midir's shoulder and helped him walk. "I am afraid I shall have to wrap and clean my arm, but I shall tend to you as soon as I do."

"I was actually going to insist you tend to your own injury first. I can feel mine holding together still. It just hurts."

"Sir Midir, you truly shouldn't feel that." That alone told me just how poorly Sir Midir was doing. So, while I hoped SIr Arden was still okay outside, I had to focus. While I thought of everything I'd need, I glanced back at Lord Oifey to try and urge him to at least follow. However, I realized then just what he'd been staring at, and decided to let him collect himself for a few more seconds.

His eyes were fixed firmly on the blood Sir Midir and I left behind. I would let Lord Sigurd know later.

* * *

"I am most pleased you did not suffer too many injuries while defending us from the bulk of the assault," I murmured to Sir Arden as I patched him up some time later. Honestly, I could have used my staff to have him fully healed, but he had insisted on waiting until we had seen the others. "You were outnumbered, from what little I saw."

"I may not be the fastest, but I'm sturdy and strong," Sir Arden boasted with a slight smile. I thought he might've shrugged with the words, but it was difficult to tell with the armor. "I'm sorry for not stopping that one, though. How is Midir?"

"He shall be fine, though I fear he won't be able to shoot for a while." I glanced over to where Sir Midir stood watch by the door, since all four of us had moved to the back room with the hidden door. He had insisted on it, despite the fact that his entire torso was numb. I had to stitch his wound again; my original stitches hadn't been strong enough and only the fact that I had used multiple types of stitches kept it from completely ripping open.

"And Lord Oifey?"

"He's…" I didn't know how to answer that. While Lord Oifey had eventually let Sir Arden guide him into the room with Sir Midir and me, he hadn't said a word. He simply sat in the corner furthest from the door, his eyes unfocused and looking at nothing. "He's here."

"I see." Thankfully, that seemed to tell him enough. "When we took the castle, I guarded Lord Oifey and neither of us were near the battle. This was his first time being in danger like that. Most freeze during their first battles." Sir Arden looked up at me, but I tilted his head back down to add more disinfectant to the wound on his scalp. An axe blow had broken his helmet just enough to scrape it. "Bit of a surprise you didn't freeze, Miss Alicia."

"Healers are not so different from soldiers. Our job involves battles as well, though we fight infection and death instead of people." Besides, I had no doubts I would have just sat there staring after he'd shut the front doors if Sir Midir hadn't prompted me. However, I couldn't admit that failure to him. "It's also part of our training to remain calm. Those that can't quickly find themselves another path to walk." Right then, I saw Sir Midir straighten, as if reacting to something, and I seized the chance to change the subject. "Do we have more guests, Sir Midir?"

"We do…" Sir Midir confirmed slowly. He watched whatever it was for a short second before relaxing. "I think you'll be pleased to see this one, though. Naoise, we're here in the back."

"Thank the twelve gods! I feared Neit had taken at least one of you when I saw the corpses out front and the shattered window!" Sir Naoise slid into view, almost passing the doorway entirely but catching himself on the frame just in time. He had a scratch that dripped blood on his cheek, and was both sweaty and breathless. Otherwise, however, he looked well. "I must apologize," he continued, bowing briefly. "Our ruse to gather the Verdanites in one spot proved more fruitful than expected. We did what we could, yet some slipped behind us."

"Does the battle still rage on?"

"Yes and no. We believe we have taken out the bulk of the Verdanite forces, yet we still must cross the bridge to take Evans Castle." Sir Naoise's gaze hardened, and there was a distinctly thrilled glint in his eyes. Did he like fighting? "However, because of the lull, Lady Ethlyn insisted we fall back to assess our injuries and to make certain you were well. I rode ahead."

"Of course you did. You always charge first. Sometimes, I feel like you and Alec switch personalities once a battle has started."

"We do not!"

"If the rest are arriving, then we should move back to the main room," I interrupted, adding the last of the disinfectant to Arden's head wound. It would have to do for now. "Sir Naoise, you can be the first to be checked, so sit on the chair while I gather my supplies."

Sir Naoise attempted to protest, but thankfully, Sir Arden solved that by picking him up like a kitten and dropping him on the chair for me. I quickly went to work, noticing that Sir Naoise was bruised badly, but had few bleeding injuries aside from the one on his face. He'd taken a heavy blow to his leg, though, and I knew it would take multiple sessions to heal it fully. Still, I did what I could for now, using my staff to ease the worst of it before applying some bruise balm and covering it with bandages. By then, the others had arrived and I treated them as well. Though, with a couple of them, I thought I needed to check their heads first.

"You shouldn't pull arrows out of your injuries, Lord Lex," I scolded, once I learned just how he'd acquired the tiny wounds that peppered his arms and chest. I'd question how he was alive, but Neir's blood blessed its bearers with bodies of steel or so the stories went. The legends of the Holy War frequently spun tales of Neir's ability to catch a blade with his bare hand and other feats that should have led to him losing a limb, if not his life. "They plug up the hole, for one thing."

"But they were annoying," Lord Lex grumbled, scowling. It almost hid how he flinched each time I reached for him, as if he expected some sort of blow. I didn't comment on it; I just did my best to silently warn him whenever I had to. "If they didn't bounce off, then they got stuck. The wounds weren't big, so what did it matter?"

"Well, for one thing, one of these is near an artery. A small puncture there could have led to you losing a lot of blood very quickly." I frowned slightly at him and he looked away. "Still, this time it seems you were lucky. These shall heal easily and there is no poison or debris that I can find for now. So, I will only ask that you do not pull them out yourself next time."

"Fine, fine…" He muttered something I didn't quite catch before sighing. "Azelle is going to scold me again when he hears about the close call."

"I see no reason to tell him. Your wounds and health are your business." Finished with my cleaning, I stepped back and grabbed a roll of bandages. "Lord Lex, might you hold still for a moment longer? I need to bandage you."

"Ah, right, okay."

He did his best, of course. He definitely flinched when I had to lean around him, but for the most part, he kept himself as still as he could to make my job easier. I helped him pull his shirt on, and ignored how quickly he escaped outside where Azelle was. Azelle insisted on staying as the 'guard' since he was uninjured, merely tired, and now, I wondered if he had also wanted to give Lord Lex a convenient excuse to step away from everything. It wasn't truly my business, of course, but it was certainly curious.

"Are you able to take a break?" Lord Sigurd asked, joining me in my work area then. I nodded and started cleaning up, but stopped when he rested a hand on my arm, under the bloodstained hole in my sleeve and the bandage underneath. Lady Ethlyn had double-checked the wound for me before helping Lord Quan with the horses and she agreed it could wait until later for further treatment. "You look a little pale." He brushed the hair out of my face, and I frowned slightly at him. "I'm sorry. First you were attacked, and then you had to heal us."

"Lord Sigurd, that is precisely what I'm here to do," I chided, returning to my cleaning. It gave me something to do with my hands. I always had to be doing something with them; time was wasted otherwise.

"You're not here to get attacked." His tone went very flat, and I did have to smile slightly at the fair point. "Alas, I fear we can't give you the break you deserve. We must press onward."

"I expected something like that. Sir Naoise already explained." Guessing that he wanted the status of everyone, I stopped what I was doing to carefully consider everyone's injuries. "Sir Midir must rest. The stitches held for a single shot, but I do not wish to try them further." I might have reinforced my earlier work, but... "As for your more battle-ready soldiers, Sir Alec insists he can fight, though it shall likely be with his off-hand only."

"I'll take that into account. How is Finn? Quan has been worried about his leg."

"The stitches are holding. I checked them twice to be certain." I hesitated before continuing, going back to my cleaning. "He can fight, if he must." I'd rather he didn't, though...

"Will you be offended if I had him stay and assist with guarding? He may be a squire, but he is very skilled."

"Of course I wouldn't." If anything, I would be happy he was putting less stress on his leg! However, the mention of 'squire' made me remember Lord Oifey and… "Lord Sigurd, have you spoken with Lord Oifey?"

"I've seen him, and he asked to talk later. He struggles to untangle his thoughts for now and its better to leave him alone for that. I know from experience." Lord Sigurd smiled at me. "I heard you protected him. Thank you."

"Sir Midir is the one who saved him."

"I have already thanked him for that." He glanced at the door and nodded to someone I couldn't see. "We'd best be off. Hopefully, when we next meet, we'll have Evans Castle captured, and Edain and the other captives safe."

"...I shall prepare to take care of any injuries they might have suffered." It was all I could think to say. We both knew that the chances that any of the captured were still in Evans was slim. Still, I knew it wasn't something to speak.

So, I smiled a serene smile and saw them off before finishing with my cleaning. It was all I could do, after all.

* * *

"...The captured are truly at Evans?" I repeated, certain I had misheard Lord Quan. It was much later in the day, close to sunset truthfully, and Lord Quan had come to inform us of the capture of Evans Castle. "What of Lady Edain?"

"Sadly, Munnir took Edain deeper into Verdane ahead of the others," Lord Quan relayed, sighing softly. He looked no worse for wear than he had earlier, but he had to be tired. "Still, this is no small victory. Sigurd asked that you come ahead to tend to them. I'm certain they'll be more at ease, seeing someone they know."

"We'll see." I wouldn't say any of them knew me, so much as they knew _of_ me. They would, however, know I was there to heal them, and perhaps that would be enough. "I need a moment to gather my things." I almost asked what he'd meant by 'ahead', but thought better of it. While they may be enough horses for all of us, that didn't mean everyone could endure a gallop. "You should check with Mister Finn. He's done a very good job keeping watch for us."

"Has he? I knew he would, but it's nice to have it confirmed." He relaxed enough to smile slightly. "I'll be with him, then."

"Very well."

Sir Midir was kind enough to assist me, so I was ready sooner than expected. Lord Quan didn't seem to mind, and had us riding for Castle Evans in what felt like no time at all. It felt like even less time had passed before we arrived at the castle itself. Lord Sigurd and Lady Ethlyn met us at the front gates, but there were no pleasantries. As soon as Lord Sigurd helped me off Lord Quan's horse, Lady Ethlyn seized my hand and dragged me to the room they'd moved the captured to. There was no time to waste, after all.

"Alicia, fix her!" It was hard to tell how much time had past since I'd entered the room. I only knew it was enough for my back and shoulders to ache, my hands to cramp, my knees and legs to have gone numb from crouching on the stone floors, and for those with lesser wounds to find their voices. "That's what you do, right?!" At the moment, I had a little girl, probably nine or so, screaming at me while I tended to her sister. "You fix people!"

"I fix what I can," I gently corrected, focused entirely on my task. I already knew, though, that her sister's recovery would be long. Her physical wounds were easily tended to, but the wounds to her heart and mind during all of this had left her dumbstruck, unable to communicate or do much of anything but stare. "I do not have a spell that erases memories." I doubted anyone did, truthfully. "Still, I can give her body the strength to keep going while her spirit tries to come to terms with everything that happened."

"But…!" That was all the girl managed to choke out before breaking down in sobs. A flicker of unease crossed into her sister's expression, but it looked distant as if she were simply an actor on a stage. Still, it was the first bit of a reaction I'd seen since I started treating her. "I…"

"...I fear I need my hands to work, but if you would like to rest on my lap, you may."

She took my offer and she fell asleep there after crying all the tears she could. Lady Ethlyn saw and arranged it to where my next patients came to me instead of the other way around as she was doing. That was how we spent our time until the last patient was treated and all of them were reasonably reassured that they were finally safe again. Only then did we rest, sitting against the far wall while the knights carried and escorted the former patients to… somewhere. I assumed one of the many rooms in this castle, but I didn't know which ones or how they would go about dividing everyone into said rooms.

"Their armor looks freshly cleaned," I observed as I passed the girl sleeping on my lap to Alec. He smiled and winked at me, but both looked more of gestures of habit, not genuine. "Is that to give their armor the shine needed to be 'knights in shining armor'?"

"That and so they look less scary," Lady Ethlyn answered. Now that we weren't working, she pulled her ribbon from her hair and rested her head on my shoulder. "I wonder why they were captured. I can make some guesses about the older ones, each one worse than the last, but what about the younger ones? Some of them were two or three…"

"Sadly, that seems to be one of the many unanswered questions." The biggest, of course, was 'why did King Bantu suddenly attack?'. Was it something Prince Munnir did on his own or had the pretense of peace been nothing more than a mask? "I doubt the answer will be satisfactory, no matter what it is."

"True." She sighed and leaned more on me. "You smell nice. Herbal and floral."

"Do I?" That was an odd thing to comment on.

"Yep." She smiled sleepily, but then winced as Sir Naoise picked up a toddler to carry out. "I hope things are solved soon. I don't want Altena to experience this sort of danger."

"Altena is your daughter, right?" It was better to change the subject to that, instead of pointing out that with Leonster's 'war' with Thracia, Altena was already in this sort of danger. Then again, princesses tended to be better protected than commoners…

"Yes, she is!" Though still tired, Lady Ethlyn's face lit up at the thought of her little girl. "She's so cute and tiny and she has the biggest smile! Father and Sigurd haven't met her yet; Father was supposed to visit, but then word of Darna arrived. Maybe I can send for her when things settle down up here? The Aed Desert is neutral territory, so its safe to travel. Though, then again, Darna is in Aed and..."

"Lady Ethlyn, Miss Alicia?" Sir Naoise gently interrupted suddenly. I looked up at saw him kneeling in front of us, and that the three of us were the only ones in the room. "I am here to escort you to your rooms." He offered us a hand to help us stand. Lady Ethlyn took it; I didn't. "Please, follow me."

I didn't pay attention to the various turns we made in the maze that was the castle's halls. For one thing, I was tired. I was completely and utterly exhausted, yet there was still a lot to be done. I had to conserve my strength. For another thing, I didn't actually plan on staying in said room, lovely as it may be. I was a healer, and so it was best for me to remain near the infirmary. Still, the room was a good place to wash up and change into a clean dress. Once that was done, though, I gathered my things and left to try and find the infirmary. Of course, given that I had never been in a castle before, I had no guesses as to where it was. I did, however, know where the main room was and figured that was a good place to start my search. If I had known Lord Sigurd and Lord Quan were having a private discussion there, however, I would've reconsidered. Alas, hindsight was perfect.

"Damn them!" Of course, the private discussion appeared to lean more towards Lord Quan leading Lord Sigurd away so that he could scream and flail in private. "Damn them!" Lord Sigurd repeated, pacing and gesturing wildly as if that would bleed off his anger. "To put civilians through this sort of hell and drag Edain...! If Munnir harms one hair on her head, I swear I'll...! I'll…!" Though, perhaps it did since he calmed soon after and became unnaturally still compared to before. "Damn them."

"Hmm... quicker than I thought," Lord Quan noted, frowning. He stepped towards Lord Sigurd and peered at his face. "You can yell a little more, you know. No one is here."

"It's not like its doing anything, besides making my throat hurt."

"Oh, I don't know. I can think of many times where you not yelling and holding in your anger led to further trouble." Lord Quan poked Lord Sigurd's temple, and Lord Sigurd immediately grimaced. "In fact, I believe it's a very known trend. Your anger festers and poisons your impulse control and makes you even more reckless than usual. I'd rather we not have to deal with that, my dear friend. For one thing, we don't have Eldigan around to pin you."

"Still, me screaming to absent dastards is-"

" _Dastards_?" Lord Quan raised a brow. "That's... why blunt it? ' _Bastards_ ' is probably the least of the insults we can rightfully throw at them." Lord Quan frowned even more. "Sigurd, we are brothers by bond and brothers by marriage. Of all the people in the world, I am not one you should feel the need to hide from."

"I'm not hiding!" Still, Lord Sigurd glanced away, noticeably uncomfortable. Unfortunately for the building awkwardness, he happened to look right at me. "Miss Alicia?"

"Hello," I greeted, making sure to smile serenely. It was best to not comment on what I just saw, for now. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not, but is everything all right?" Lord Sigurd asked, turning towards me. Lord Quan sighed behind him, shook his head, and then gave both of us his full attention. "The civilians..."

"They have received the first of their treatments and should be resting in the rooms the knights showed them. Lady Ethlyn is in her own room, no doubt asleep given how tired she was earlier." I shrugged, careful to keep neutral. "I am not quite as tired, however, so I thought I would find the infirmary and see what must be done." Lying was easy, but it was even easier when no one could read your expressions.

"If you would like, I can escort you there. It was one of the places I checked for Edain."

"I believe I shall take you up on the offer." While I'd wander aimlessly if I had to, I'd be a fool to insist on it. "Thank you."

"While you're doing that, I'll arrange for a messenger to King Azmur for you," Lord Quan offered. The look he gave Lord Sigurd all but screamed 'I am not done with you yet', but he let it go for now. "You may have his blessings, but outright invasion does require official nonsense. It'll be a good excuse to rest and gather our strength for the coming days."

"Yes, you're quite right," Lord Sigurd agreed. His 'response' to Lord Quan's look was an innocent smile, and I swore that if I were not present, Lord Quan would've rolled his eyes at it. "This way, Miss Alicia." He led me down one of the numerous hallways that branched off the main hall. "It's fairly easy to get to, once you know the way. I worry about the defensibility for that reason."

"It is more important that the wounded can find it easily," I chided, glancing back briefly at Lord Quan. He looked very thoroughly exasperated, in the split-second I had before he turned away. "He worries terribly for you."

"Quan is always worrying." Lord Sigurd looked down briefly before forcing a smile. At least, I thought it was forced. It did not look much different from his usual smiles, yet... "Besides, as Ethlyn adores reminding me, if I do something reckless, she's here to guilt me into behaving."

"I suppose I should hope you do not give me extraneous work?" Almost immediately, I regretted the words. They were too casual, too dry, for a healer. "Then again, that is why I'm here."

"I fear we'll give you enough work just by what is 'expected'."

"As any healer can tell you, unexpected things _are_ expected in this line of work." I frowned slightly at him, studying his forced smile and thinking of what I just overheard. No matter how Arvis described him, I knew how easily 'masks' could be donned. I knew how trying it could be to wear them. I also knew... I also know, from experience, that sometimes you wore them not to hide from others, but from your own mind. "...Do you hide your anger in the hopes it shall also bury your fears?" He had to be terrified for Lady Edain. She was a prisoner to a ruthless man, one who clearly took what he wanted with violence. Who wouldn't be afraid? Who wouldn't be angry? The two emotions were tied together, so if one was hidden, then perhaps the other would as well? That… was at least how my mind reasoned it.

"Huh?" Lord Sigurd was so caught off-guard by my blurted question that he stumbled. "I..."

"You do not have to answer if you do not wish." It certainly wasn't my business one way or the other. In fact, it was rude I had even asked at all, even if I quickly found a 'justification' for it. "However, stress can have a negative effect on your health. So, if there is a chance I am right, I insist on making you some medicinal tea."

"I..." Lord Sigurd was silent for a long while, and did not speak until he opened the door to the infirmary down the way. The inside appeared neat and tidy on the surface, but we would see if that was truly the case when I thoroughly inspected it later. "I won't say 'no' to the tea. The last cup you made me was very good."

"In that case, let's see if there's a kettle here. If not, we'll have to borrow from the kitchens."

I didn't press Lord Sigurd further on my question, nor did he bring it up again. Instead, we talked over tea about the coming days, particularly the volunteer soldiers he'd have to accept and the health checks I would have to do. I made sure his tea had herbs that helped calm the heart and support one's immunity, but I drew no attention to them. It was better this way.

* * *

_Sigurd_

_Class: Paladin_

_Skills: Pursuit_

_Holy Blood: Baldr Major_

_The 22-year-old heir to the Chalphy Dukedom, he is described by many as the typical 'knight in shining armor' with a demeanor as bright as the sun itself. He's very well known for his reckless loyalty, especially to those dear in his heart, as well as his kindness and empathy._

_His Mark is on his back, stretching across the entire left side in an arrangement that almost appears as a wing. Due to inheriting the blessings of Neit, the God of Death and the Dead, he has enhanced strength and skill. Those of this blood are also known for their uncanny luck, though this is sometimes forgotten due to the infamous 'Ulir Luck'._

_While his kindness and empathy lead to a great number of allies, it can also make things difficult for him. He finds it hard to lie and can be overcome by both his own emotions and others', particularly when someone is hurting. It can also blind him to someone's true intentions and make him tragically easy to manipulate._

* * *

Author's note: While I think 'Jun River' does come from official sources (can't tell you where atm), the mountain range was never named so I made something up. Made up the details about the river as well and added a bit to… well, in game, the bridge is 'destroyed' during the intro scene and then 'repaired' after you capture the Yngvi castle. Here, I just had a blockade and then them leaving to go raiding for unknown reasons (with the group speculating on plausible ones).

The attack on the church is because it's… well, it can be very easy for one of the enemy to slip behind you if you're not paying attention. So, yeah. Thought it fit in nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: While I think 'Jun River' does come from official sources (can't tell you where atm), the mountain range was never named so I made something up. Made up the details about the river as well and added a bit to… well, in game, the bridge is 'destroyed' during the intro scene and then 'repaired' after you capture the Yngvi castle. Here, I just had a blockade and then them leaving to go raiding for unknown reasons (with the group speculating on plausible ones).
> 
> The attack on the church is because it's… well, it can be very easy for one of the enemy to slip behind you if you're not paying attention. So, yeah. Thought it fit in nicely.


	4. Interlude - Evans

Interlude - Evans

* * *

_Fate certainly enjoyed toying with mortals. Though most of those captured from Yngvi were in Evans Castle, Lady Edain was not among them. Instead, Prince Munnir dragged her deeper into the forests of Verdane and Lord Sigurd plans to rescue her, even if it means invading another country. But invasions require soldiers, and there is no refusing the volunteers now. Those who did not join the knights and main army in Isaach now join us, eager to assist however they can. So few of them seem to acknowledge the very real threat of death and debilitating injuries, boasting of how many 'savages' they will slay._

_I wonder if such boasts will hold once the graves start being dug. No one can save everyone, after all, and I know no matter how hard I tried, many of these volunteers would die. Some would die before they even reached me; others would die under my hands. That was the fate of a healer, after all. I simply had to do my best._

* * *

"So, Arvis is sending us some extra soldiers," Lord Sigurd murmured around his teacup, reading the missive from Belhalla. Somehow or another, our days started like this. I would make him tea in the room he had set up for his office, and we would discuss the condition of the army while he read through reports and letters. "I really hope he's not forgoing sleep to give us this help. They will be quite the boon, of course, but the last thing anyone needs is the Duke of Velthomer collapsing from exhaustion."

"Sadly, I fear all we can do from here is hope," I replied, pouring him a little more tea. While he sat at his desk, I stood nearby, going through my own lists. It felt strange to sit, but I couldn't just stand around and do nothing. "I shall want to give them a full health check-up upon their arrival." I wished I could do the same for Arvis, but he truly was too far away. I might have to try and sneak a letter to Aida and plead for her to keep a closer eye on him. "Shall I assume we also received official permission to continue on?"

"Aye." Lord Sigurd briefly set his tea down to hold up the letter with the broken wax seal of the royal family. "Once the soldiers arrive, we'll march."

"I see." I made myself keep calm. "How shall we arrange the infirmary, then? We have two healers." Lady Ethlyn preferred to be mounted on the battlefield, while I… "Would you like me to set up a field infirmary?"

"Truthfully, I would feel better if you remained here at the castle with guards, since it is far more defensible. After all, we go to battle with soldiers so green we could plant them." He said the words like they were an old saying. Perhaps it was among knights. "We also fight an enemy who knows the terrain far better than we ever could."

"I understand that." At least, I thought I understood enough. The chances of them slipping past were simply too great, especially given our relatively limited numbers. "Still, it will be difficult on the wounded to travel a great distance."

"I know. Yet, sadly, all the warp and rescue staves in both Chalphy and Yngvi are currently being used on the Isaachian front. It would take too long to obtain any staves from Leonster, assuming they can spare any." Lord Sigurd set down the missive from Arvis and sat back in his chair to simply sip his tea. I was glad he liked this kind; it had many herbs good for calming the heart and boosting one's immunity. "Most likely, I'll have Ethlyn set up a field infirmary. It means less quick fixes in the field itself, but I believe it will ease the burden overall."

"Does she know how?" I tried not to think of how the badly wounded would die. It was no slight on Lady Ethlyn's abilities. Rather, I knew triage would have to take into account those who would survive the trek. The badly wounded wouldn't. "I can assist her in making an inventory and basic diagram."

"That'll be good. Thank you." Lord Sigurd frowned slightly and looked to the door. I did as well, though I neither heard nor saw anything amiss. "Why would someone be running-?"

"Miss Alicia!" The door suddenly burst open then to reveal a beaming Lord Oifey carrying a small, bloodied cloth. "Here!" he blurted, holding it out. While Lord Sigurd blinked slowly to try and comprehend the sudden intrusion, I unwrapped the cloth to see two small spheres with a pale yellow liquid swirling within. Based on the blood, I would guess these were not fruit or seeds, but some sort of organ... "Ygg venom glands!" ...Pardon?

"To _mildly_ explain…" Sir Alec appeared in the doorway, with exasperation dripping from his words. The slight smile and gentle eyes, however, made it 'fond, if incredulous, exasperation'. "While training, we discovered a ygg had slithered into the yard. Probably curious about all the recent activity. Sadly, panic led to the poor thing being killed. Then, while we were disposing of it, Lord Oifey insisted on dissecting it for its venom glands. And carrying them here." Sir Alec leaned against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow to give Lord Oifey a droll look. "You know… most people give their crushes flowers. Not the organs of a snake."

"I-it's not like that, Alec!" Lord Oifey flushed bright pink from embarrassment, which was only heightened by his scowl. "Miss Alicia knows how to use alchemy to transform a ygg's venom into the antidote we buy from the apothecaries and promised to show me!"

"...I think she was pulling your leg there, Lord Oifey."

"No, it is, in fact, a key ingredient to the common, broad-spectrum antidote sold in apothecaries," I gently corrected, trying to keep my amusement in check. Embarrassingly, I only just succeeded in appearing calm and serene, as I should. Father Eirik would've scolded me severely if he knew... "I do not believe we have all the ingredients, however. I had planned to visit the apothecaries here in Evans to add to our stock. Perhaps I should make that a priority for the day."

"Here, I'll escort you," Lord Sigurd offered, already standing. He made sure to finish the last of his tea before setting his cup down on the table. His slight smile was the only betrayal of his amusement at the situation. "I want to get my own feel for the town. Alec?"

"Midir and I took a lovely stroll that I shall be delighted to gossip about later, my lord," Sir Alec replied, bowing. It took me a second to realize he and Midir had been scouting for things Lord Sigurd might miss. It took me another to figure out that Sir Alec had anticipated that order. "For now, what should we do with the... organs?"

"You may hand them to me," I answered, wrapping them back up. I supposed this would save us some funds; these two alone would provide enough for a very large batch. "The initial process requires time to set, so I can begin that before leaving." Lord Oifey's eyes brightened, and I knew what he'd ask before he even opened his mouth. "Yes, Lord Oifey, you may watch."

The two of us left with barely a polite farewell, and headed down the hall towards the infirmary. It was a path I knew well by now, well enough that I did not have to keep my attention on navigating. Instead, I could let my mind wander to what all I would need to do to prepare the venom for medicine-making. I had half-expected Lord Oifey to ask me while we walked, but instead, he kept silent. The only sound at all were my steady steps on the stone floor, and his 'quick-quick-slow-slow' steps as he tried to walk his usual brisk pace, but then fell back to stay even with me.

"...Miss Alicia?" Lord Oifey sounded strangely hesitant as he broke the silence. "How is your arm?" he asked quietly. I wondered why he asked, and remembered the conversation we had in the church, before the attack. Then I wondered why he would ask again. "Does it hurt?"

"Lord Oifey, I told you already," I gently chided, even as I tried to think of why he would ask. Did Lord Sigurd or one of his knights have scars that ached? I vaguely remembered reading something about that being fairly common for warriors; I should research and ensure I had medicine on hand for it. "The bandages simply cover a scar."

"No, I meant your wound. You were hurt protecting me because I…" He looked down, doing his best to hide his face. It didn't matter, of course. The guilt radiating off him was practically palpable. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I froze. I'm sorry I made you get hurt and made Midir's wound worse."

"...Sir Midir's wound did not worsen. It may take longer to heal, but considering the size and placement of the wound, his recovery would be lengthy anyway. A day or two more means little in that light." I stopped walking and rested my free hand on his shoulder. When he refused to look at me, I crouched down to better see his face. "As for my own, it is infinitely preferable for me to suffer a minor injury than for you to suffer a major one. The minor injury was easily tended to. A major injury might not have been." In truth, I had forgotten all about it. It had been healed the next morning. Lady Ethlyn had insisted, to my surprise. I had assumed she'd forget about it.

"But you were still hurt on my account." He spoke more to the floor than me. "If I hadn't frozen…"

"Do not forget that it was me who sent us crashing to the ground instead of safely running." I moved my free hand to his cheek and tried to get him to look up. When that failed, I nudged his chin to force it. "You cannot drown in what-ifs and apologies. They take away time better spent bettering yourself. The past is unchanging, but the future is not." I smiled serenely at him, and thankfully, he did finally look me in the eye. "Mistakes happen. Weaknesses are abundant. But you cannot let them stop you. You will never grow if you do."

"...But Midir…"

"Sir Midir made his choice." His wound reopening was _my_ mistake. I was the one who first stitched it, and I was the one who made them too weak. "Now, you must make your own." Still, he looked so morose… how did I fix this? How did I help him? How did I help him heal? The only thing I could think of was… "Perhaps you might learn how to make medicines? That would help me dearly, and it would help the army as well."

"...You'll teach me?" He didn't quite perk up at the thought, but his mood did lighten. "Really?"

"Yes, I shall. We can also continue your sewing lessons." I stood up finally and nudged him down the hall. We were not far from the infirmary. "For now, however, I must prep these glands. Do you still want to watch?"

"Yes, please!" Finally, he smiled. "Thank you, Miss Alicia."

"You're welcome, Lord Oifey."

* * *

When we first moved into Castle Evans, I had assumed I would handle cleaning the infirmary alone. I had always been the only one to scour the infirmary areas back at the church, after all, not content with 'good enough'. Yet during our first morning, I found both Sir Alec and Sir Naoise in the doorway of the infirmary, declaring that they had been assigned 'cleaning the infirmary' for their early morning chores. While at first, I had thought they had simply made excuses for being bored, I learned later that they truly had been assigned that. Lady Ethlyn herself had informed me, when she arrived later to assist in setting up the infirmary, and she also told me it was part of the daily chore rotation. It was something I couldn't seem to get used to. No one had ever helped me before...

"Miss Alicia, do you want this blanket to soak?" Some, like Mister Finn, even went beyond what the chore suggested. 'Cleaning the infirmary' typically meant things such as sweeping and mopping the floors. In my overzealousness, it also meant scrubbing and wiping down the bedframes and tables and windows, and dusting the shelves and corners of the wall. "It has a large stain, but I think it can be scrubbed out." Mister Finn, however, insisted on not only doing all of that, but the laundry as well. "Miss Alicia?"

"I need to see the stain in question, Mister Finn," I gently chided, looking up from my book but not pausing in my sewing. I had quickly learned that when Mister Finn worked, it was much better for me to focus on my mending and my studying. Any attempts to assist would result in a very frantic squire apologizing profusely for 'not doing it right'. Strange as I found it, I did like the extra time to go through my books. "You have it hidden by the bucket."

"Oh, whoops," Mister Finn mumbled, flushing a faint pink. He carefully walked around his 'laundry area' to make sure he didn't knock over any buckets or soaps and dutifully presented the blanket, and stain, in question. "This one here... what even is it? It doesn't look like blood."

"Hmm... based on the color, I would guess a medicine." I set the blanket I was mending in my lap, my needle on the table by my book, and took the blanket from him to hold it up to the light. By doing so, I saw this was not 'one stain', but rather multiple smaller stains that had bled together. "Yes, I am almost certain it was one." Based on its placement from the edge, I would guess it had spilled while administering it to a patient. "In which case, it should come out with a wash." Why the healers before hadn't already done so was beyond me. "Soak it in warmer water, will you? Let's see if I'm correct."

"Very well." Mister Finn smiled, pleased, and returned to his laundry area to soak it, and other items he'd deemed needed it. Once he had it all in place, he went back to his mopping and I made sure to tuck my legs up under me in my chair while I returned to my mending and studying. I knew from experience Mister Finn would rather try to awkwardly work around me instead of asking me to move. "Oh..." However, in the middle of the mopping, Mister Finn stopped to look out the window. From here, there was a clear view of the practice yards, where the 'soldiers' were running their drills. "...When the songs of war ring out, the winds shall be heavy..."

"Pardon?" Noticing how high in the sky the sun was, I set aside my studying and began reading through my various notes on the... on our soldiers. I'd given each one an extensive check-up upon their recruitment to establish baselines and to look for underlying health problems. It also gave me the opportunity to nip potential illnesses and infestations in the bud.

"Huh? Oh, that was aloud..." Mister Finn mumbled something under his breath, once again flushing from embarrassment. "It's a saying in Leonster, taken from the _Tale of Diarmuid_."

"I have not heard that story before."

"It's a tale that predates even the Loptyrian Empire, detailing how the hero Diarmuid saved the lands from the terror-filled reign of the giants...!" Though Mister Finn did his best to appear nonchalant about the story, even returning to his mopping to support it, there was no disguising his sparkling eyes and breathless wonder. "Do you know about giants, Miss Alicia? Lord Quan told me that Grannvale does not have tales of them."

"No, we do not." Given that Grannvale was once the center of the Loptyrian Empire, a lot of the 'older tales' had been lost, unlike the other lands where the Empire's grip had been looser. Later, the Church of the Twelve Gods spread their own stories to fill in the gap and very few even among scholars sought to bring back the old. "Were they monstrous?"

"Not all, of course. Some were quite kind. But these ones were wicked creatures who delighted in mayhem. Even now, sealed away beneath the earth as they are, their attempts at escape make the ground quake!" Mister Finn did his best to stay on task, but his eagerness to explain the story had him gesturing. At least he hadn't slung water yet. "Though at first, they were easily defeated by the sun's rays, they cast the realm into eternal night by making the mountains erupt with molten rock and smoke."

"Yet, the hero Diarmuid managed to slay and seal them away?"

"Yes!" He was just one or two steps away from bouncing in excitement. "Despite the monsters they crafted and loosed, despite their weapons and fierce skill of arms, the hero Diarmuid slayed their king, sealed the giants below, and brought light back to the world!" Only then, however, did he realize just how excited he was getting, and he abruptly tried to pull himself together to act like a professional squire. It didn't work, but I pretended for his sake. "Regardless, the saying comes from a speech Diarmuid gives to his soldiers on the eve of the final battle as a means of steeling his resolve and steadying the nerves of his comrades."

"I see." That sort of story did seem to suit Mister Finn well. "Do you like the story?"

"It's... my favorite, truthfully." He smiled shyly, ducking his head. "I would read it constantly, to the point that Father Gregor joked I'd wear it out."

"Father Gregor?"

"Like Grannvale, orphans are primarily raised by the church in Leonster." Ah. "I lost my parents when I was very young, before I could remember them. Though, that's not an uncommon tale in Leonster, given our... skirmishes with Thracia." He paused and dutifully returned to mopping. "What were your parents like, Miss Alicia?"

"I never had any. Like you, I am an orphan raised by the church." The story came easily, all the more so because it wasn't a lie. Few could call my father a 'parent' of anything but disaster and pain, and my mother threw me away as soon as I became an inconvenience. Then she was killed protecting Cigyun, and he killed himself to throw a tantrum. "Mister Finn, who is charge of drafting the training for the soldiers again?"

"Hmm? Ah, Lord Quan is." Mister Finn straightened, holding the mop to his side as if it was a lance. "Do you have a message for him?"

"There are a few soldiers I wish for him to keep an eye on. If I give you a list, can you deliver it to him when you're done here?"

"Of course. He asked to see me once I was done with my chores."

"Thank you."

Distressingly, Mister Finn seemed to sense my ill mood and finished his duties in silence. When he left with my missive, I spared a moment to rest my head on the table, mortified that I'd let my calm slip so much. My issues with my parents were no excuse. A healer always needed to be calm and serene, a reliable beacon even in the most chaotic of situations. Father Eirik would have snapped at me ten times over if he'd somehow learn. ' _Blood will always tell'_ , he would mutter at the end, just as he always did, and then he would ignore me until I behaved properly again. But time I spent moping was time I could spend working, so I pushed myself up and went back through my notes on the soldiers, intent on ensuring they were as concise and informative as possible. Though, I did end up distracted just a few minutes later...

"Ah, hello?" After all, Azelle shyly peeked into the infirmary, glancing around worriedly. Upon seeing only me, however, he relaxed and quickly darted inside. "Um… here," he mumbled, pushing a warm mug into my free hand. The smell of apples wafted with the steam, and I couldn't help but smile a little. "I remember Arvis saying you liked apple cider, and Arden warmed up a bunch with some spices in the kitchen. So…"

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling up at him. It touched me that he remembered. Truthfully, I liked apples in general, but apple cider itself conjured up pleasant memories. Arvis had bought me some during our first meeting all those years ago, and since Velthomer had apple groves that grew year round, he always made sure to bring me some when he visited. Apples themselves were delicious, but 'apple cider' was a reminder of family. It was a reminder that despite everything, there were people who loved me. It was a reminder of my overworking and fretful older brother and my adorable younger brother. It was also tasty, particularly with the cinnamon brewed with it. "I'm glad you thought of me."

"W-well… um…" Azelle smiled, soft yet bright, even as he looked away in embarrassment. "Ah… anyway, is there anything I can do to help? I know Finn handled the cleaning this morning, but… um…"

"Hmm… well, will you go back over the inventory for me?" I flipped through my notes and produced where I had written down all the current medicines and herbs we had in stock. I had planned on doing it myself later, but another pair of eyes would only be a boon. It would be good for ensuring everything was properly labeled and easily found. "Everything should be close to what is written, within one or two. If it's more, then make a note for me, please."

"I will!" Azelle's smile brightened, visibly elated, and he dashed into the side room where I had everything stored. "Wow, this is super organized. I'm not sure even Aida could find fault with it."  
"Neatness is important for healing." I settled back into my chair and took up my mending again, practicing while I studied. I would have to hunt for the library later today to ferret out any medical books that might be on hand. I was curious about local remedies. "Letting my work area become as messy as Arvis's could lead to me harming a patient."

"I don't see how he finds anything and turns everything in on time when his desk looks like someone dropped some spells on it." Azelle hummed quietly as he worked, a nonsensical string of notes that sounded cheerful. "Actually, it would look neater if it did. Tailtiu accidentally cast a thunder spell on his desk once."

"I believe you wrote to me about that, actually." The incident felt familiar enough. "Was this because Tailtiu wanted to see if she could cast a spell while throwing her tome in the air?"

"Yes, that's the one!" Azelle laughed at the memory. "Lex still won't let her hear the end of it."

"I'm sure." Footsteps caught my ear, and I brought up my hand in silent warning to let Azelle know we had people approaching. It was fortunate that we did, for Lady Ethlyn bounded into the infirmary not long afterwards. "Good morning, Lady Ethlyn."

"Good morning, Miss Alicia!" she chirped, skipping over to the table where I sat. She peered inside the side room where Azelle was, and cheerily waved. "Good morning, Azelle!" Azelle mumbled some sort of greeting in return, focused more on the inventory now. "So, I was thinking we should visit the castle town together, Miss Alicia. If you don't mind, that is. People are willing to babble different things to someone patching them up, after all, and I'm hoping that by tending to them, we can show we are not simply invaders bent on conquest."

"I believe it is a good idea, as illnesses will run rampant through both town and castle," I replied, tying off my thread. I then moved to a different spot on the blanket to mend the tear there. "I wish to wait until after Azelle has finished checking the inventory, however."

"Right, that makes sense." Lady Ethlyn pushed herself up to sit on the table, letting her feet dangle so she could idly kick them. "So far, it seems the townsfolk are amicable towards us. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad."

"Yes, because whyever would they not be amicable to the armed people who took two castles while severely outnumbered?" Lord Lex's dry voice announced his arrival into what _had_ been the quiet infirmary. Now, however, it had people who were not here for treatment or to work. At least, I assumed Lex wasn't here to work, considering the tray of fruit he carried. "Midir claims that we need to gobble all this up before it goes bad," he 'explained', setting the tray down between Lady Ethlyn and me. "So, I figured I'd make sure some got to our head healer got some, since she eats at irregular hours." ...When did I last eat again? I vaguely remembered nibbling on something around midnight while I was making more medicines…

"Well, who can refuse delicious fruit?" Lady Ethlyn laughed, promptly picking up something to pop into her mouth. Noticing there were apple slices, I snuck a few closer to me to eat while studying. I couldn't mend while eating, nor did I want to risk dirtying up my notes, but I could read and learn. "Oh, Lex, did you find out anything about the arena here?"

"Seems like its the same rules as everywhere else!" Lord Lex scrutinized each of the fruits available before shrugging and grabbing a handful of berries. While he did so, he nudged a few more apple slices closer to me, a hint that Azelle had shared my liking of them. "Figured we'd let the townsfolk get used to us a little more and then we can have some fun, but I'll make sure Quan knows."

"You have to promise to not get your head bashed open."

"I make no promises about anything, much less things that happen in a fight. Though…" Lord Lex became thoughtful as he carefully ate the berries one by one. From what I could see, I thought they were blackberries. "If someone can bash my hard head in, should we give them a medal? Recruit them? Thanks to the Neir blood and all…"

"Lex! Don't joke about that!" Azelle immediately snapped, leaning out of the side room to scowl at him. Lord Lex groaned, apparently only realizing now he was here. "Especially in the infirmary and in front of the healers who'd have to somehow put your head back together!"

Lord Lex tried to defend himself; Azelle kept scolding. Lady Ethlyn laughed and teased in equal measure. I let the noise wash away and focused on my apple slices and my studies. There was no excuse to shirk, after all.

* * *

"There we go…" I murmured, finishing up on my most current patient. She was a little girl with a terrible eye infection, but thankfully, the treatment took well. "I would like to see her again in a couple days to ensure the eye is healing properly." Though I spoke to her mother, I focused on the little girl, stroking her hair and studying her eye one more time. When she had arrived, the eye had been nearly sealed shut from crust and seeping yellow 'tears' from the pus. Now, though, it was reddened and clearly irritated, but otherwise clear and, even more importantly, moved and focused in time with her non-infected eye. "At this moment, however, I believe her eye will make a full recovery. Clean it with a warm, wet cloth and let a second one rest on her eye for about twenty minutes or so. If you can, I'd recommend also replacing whatever pillows and blankets she's used. If you cannot, then make sure you wash them very thoroughly every day."

"Understood," her mother whispered, smiling in relief. She looked like a proper mother, one who didn't throw away her child at the first excuse and who cared about what happened to them, so it made sense. "Ah, how much do I owe…?"

"You owe me nothing, mistress." I turned my calm smile her way, in time to see her surprise. "I only ask that you follow my instructions as best as you are able."

"I… yes, of course!" She looked ready to cry, but she continued to smile instead. "In a few days, then?"

"Yes, but if it looks like it is becoming worse, send for me immediately." I checked the girl's eye one more time, and then nudged her over to her mother. "If there are other children she's played with recently, I would like to check them as well. Eye infections are notoriously contagious."

"I'll let their parents know. Thank you." She bowed to me before leaving to make room for the next patient. I spared an errant thought wondering why she thanked me before moving on. There were others to treat, and I was here alone this afternoon.

Typically, Lady Ethlyn would be treating the townsfolk with me. After all, she was the one who first brought it up. However, she had duties to the army aside from healing and, thus, some afternoons, she couldn't make it. I knew she would be disappointed, eager as she was to gossip and chatter with the people while she helped them, and I made mental notes of stories I thought she might like to hear later while I worked. Not all of the stories were necessarily from my patients. Set up near the town square as I was, by the boarded up remains of what once had been a tavern, I could hear all sorts of stories, each one more baffling than the last. The utter fixation gossipers had on other people's relationships confused me, even as I wondered just how they knew so much about their neighbors' sex lives.

Regardless, I let the stories wash over me while I worked through the line of people waiting to be treated. Every day, more and more arrived as the people here slowly came to trust us with their hurts. I made sure to treat each of them with a smile, listen to their complaints calmly, and reassured each one with gentle confidence that I would do all I could for them. One by one, I tended to them and, slowly, the crowd dwindled into nothing. No more crept closer once I finished with the last one, a sign that all who found the courage to trust today had come and gone. It was only then, as I packed up my things, that Lord Sigurd joined me by the broken table and chairs that had become my work area. His slight smile hinted he had been watching for a while.

"It seems like you're quickly gaining their good favor," he teased, offering a hand to help me up once I had finished packing. I hesitated, disguised said hesitation by checking my bag one more time, and then took it. "I'm glad." Lord Sigurd led the way back to the castle, careful to walk slowly so that I could keep up. A few people smiled when we passed; a couple of children even waved. "They look a lot brighter, and the mood of the town has gotten lighter."

"It can be difficult for the ill to be cheerful," I hedged, not sure how else to answer. Though, considering how many swollen joints I had treated this afternoon alone, I imagined quite a few were happy to simply not be in pain all the time. "Has there been word on what happened to the previous lord?" I knew that had been one of the many things Lord Sigurd had been investigating over the past few days.

"Plague apparently ripped through and took him, along with half of the town, a year or so ago." I wondered just what it had been. 'Plague' described many, _many_ illnesses. I should research and keep some medicine on hand, just in case. "Officially, Evans is under the jurisdiction of Second Prince Cimbaeth, who rules over Genoa Castle to the south."

"...I see." I would never claim to know politics or governing, but even I could place the pieces from there. The people here paid taxes to an invisible lord who did nothing for them. "Were there knights stationed here?"

"The Guard was recruited for the attack on Yngvi." So, either they were deep in Verdane's forests or rotting in Yngvi's soil. "How are they?"

"How are whom?"

"The people here." Lord Sigurd nodded back towards the smiling, waving people. "How are they?"

"You are asking from a healer's perspective?" I did my best to think through the question, but I wasn't quite sure what else I could add, truthfully. He already knew their aches and pains. He already knew they had been abandoned. "They… are people." So, I just had to do my best and hopefully give some sort of answer that made sense and somehow didn't make him doubt my intelligence and work. "They have suffered and they are in pain. Yet, they heal and continue on as best as they can. Though no one would blame them for anger, they choose to live their lives to the best of their abilities. They are no different than those in Yngvi." That reminded me, however. "You told me the captured made it back safely, but have you learned why they were taken in the first place?"

"Ah, yes, actually." He blinked a couple of times, as if I had startled him. Perhaps it was due to my vague not-answer… "Alec managed to wriggle that information out finally, after a few drinks with the townsfolk to learn the gossip." Was that why Sir Alec had visited the infirmary first thing this morning for a hangover remedy? "Of course, in retrospect, it's incredible we didn't theorize it sooner. Hostages."

"...I suppose it fits everything else they inflicted." They truly did seem intent on acting like the stereotype. Was that coincidence or purposeful? It was hard to say and, worse, I could think of nothing to change the subject. I could not think of a reply. So, the two of us simply walked in silence across the bridge and to the castle itself.

"Ah, Lord Sigurd, there you are!" However, a change in subject came immediately as Sir Naoise greeted us at the gates, bowing formally to him. "Lord Quan thought the arena would be a fine way to help our newest recruits experience battle, and encourages you to at least watch," he relayed, before he had even straightened fully. I attempted to slip past him and head inside the castle proper, but alas, Sir Naoise had the way well and truly blocked. "He also thought it would boost morale if they saw you in the audience and, thus, bade me to fetch you."

"You agreed instead of asking to participate?" Lord Sigurd teased, laughing a little. Neither seemed to think there was anything wrong with people bashing each other to pieces, but then again, perhaps that described all their training. The gods knew just how many bruise balms I had gone through the past two days alone. I had to stay up late to try and replenish our stock. "Are you feeling well, my friend?"

"My lord, my duty to you and the army comes well before mere sport." Sir Naoise frowned, as if he was offended, but the sparkle of laughter in his eyes belied the attempt. "I also bear a report from Arden about the castle's defenses."

"He didn't come himself? Is _he_ feeling well?"

"Lord Quan specifically asked him to participate in the arena to help the recruits learn how to fight against more defensive opponents. We know very little about Verdane's army."

"We know of their archers and axemen, but surely they do not make up all of their army…" Lord Sigurd nodded thoughtfully and gestured for Sir Naoise to follow him. "Yes, that makes sense. I am once again reminded of how blessed I am for knowing Quan. Grannvale has not dealt with anything more dangerous than bandits since the early days after the Holy War."

"While that is true, my lord, I trust you do not think our swords rusted and lances dulled." Sir Naoise drew himself up to stand with dignity and utmost seriousness. "We knights are your blades and shields, and it is our honor and pleasure to serve."

"As it is mine that you are here to make up for my shortcomings." Lord Sigurd smiled warmly at Sir Naoise and he relaxed enough to smile back. "Now, which way was the arena again?"

Finally, Sir Naoise stepped out of the way and I slipped past to return to the infirmary. I had no intentions of watching our soldiers hurt each other for 'sport'. I truly couldn't understand why they would even do such a thing in the first place. Then again, from my little experience, it seemed like it was part of a soldier's job to court death as a mistress and, thus, I had to get used to it. Otherwise, I'd never be able to do my job properly, and I'd once again prove to be nothing but a burden.

I had to be useful. I had to do my part. I had to...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Feels so strange having Finn and Oifey being such eager teens. Anyway, the 'Tale of Diarmuid' is something I made up, while the traits of the giants are taken from both greek and norse mythology. There's basically nothing on Finn's past prior to becoming Quan's squire, so I made up a few things to fill in the blanks.
> 
> Arenas in FE4 work a little differently than arenas in other Fire Emblem games. Namely, there are seven opponents each character must go through to 'complete' the arena for the chapter, and if you lose, the character doesn't die but is left at 1HP.


	5. Chapter 3) Sanctuary

Chapter 3) Sanctuary

* * *

_In the southwest of Jugdral lies Verdane. It is an unusual country by Jugdral's standards, as it was not founded by a Crusader. Instead, it was founded by people who chafed under the rule of the Crusaders, finding too many similarities to the Emperor Galles and Loptous for their comfort, though the stories of just how this founding occurred differ with every telling. Some say it is through the blessings of the elementals and fairies who lived within the Spirit Forest. Others claim they swept in with blades and fire, and forced the people to bend the knee. Still others insist it was only at the grace of the Crusaders themselves, as the people native to these forests adored and trusted them. You can guess which one is more common in Verdane itself, and which ones are spoken elsewhere._

_Regardless of how, it is a country with a distinctly tense relationship with its neighbors. Once, long ago, Verdane's armies attempted to invade Agustria, only to find themselves annihilated by the Cross Knights of Nordion. Never again did they try, instead focusing their efforts on border 'skirmishes' that left it dangerous for Grannvale to build any villages within half-a-day's journey of Evans, and traumatized the survivors with nightmares that persist years later. No few people think King Azmur mad for accepting King Batu's plea for peace, yet in the twenty years since that treaty was drawn up and signed, there have been no raids. At least, there hadn't until now, and Prince Munnir's presence in said raid hints to something dark and darker. Had King Batu broken his word? Had he been slain and now, Munnir ruled?_

_Then there are the questions of the other two princes of Verdane. Second Prince Cimbaeth is said to be of a similar temperament to his older brother, but Third Prince Jamke is the people's favorite for being kind and wise like his father. Where is he in this mess? Has he been silenced or worse? The answers to that lies in the winding paths of Verdane's dense forests, and we can only hope they do not lead us through the infamous Spirit Forest, where the veil between worlds was said to be so thin, the unwary would find themselves captured by those who lived between and trapped forever amidst the branches._

_Would these spirits spell our doom as well? I suppose part of my job was to mitigate the chances of that..._

* * *

"Mister Finn, careful, you're mixing in too much oil," I chided, resting a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, he stopped mixing and looked up at me curiously. "You will make it much too soft like that, and it shall run. Add in some more beeswax."

"On it," Mister Finn replied, setting the vial of oil far away from his current work area before scooping and measuring a small amount of beeswax. I watched with a little smile, amused and gladdened at how seriously he took this. "Is this enough?"

"Yes, that should be fine."

"Good…" He breathed a sigh of relief, and added the wax into the small pot he was using before returning to his mixing. "What was in the oil? I'm assuming something is in it, at least. It doesn't smell like the usual."

"It smells different because I had infused it with some herbs first." Otherwise, this would be a simple lotion, not a medicinal balm. "Specifically, I used the petals of a odledil, the blooms of an ashraxis, and the leaves and stem of an ekipeet."

"I only know that last one. We use the sap from the leaves for sunburns in Leonster."

"Yes, and you're making a balm for minor burns." I smiled a little more when Mister Finn blinked at the mixture in his pot in clear, if subdued, surprise. "Keep mixing."

"Ah, right, sorry!"

Scenes like this had become part of my 'normal routine' in Evans. After my morning talk and tea with Lord Sigurd, I would return to the infirmary to find Lord Oifey and Mister Finn sitting at the table, chatting about their training and daily tasks while waiting for me to start their lessons. What lessons they were depended on what needed to be done most urgently. Yesterday had been sewing and weaving, as a hunt had turned our hunters into the hunted and left most with many wounds that needed bandaging and many holes in their clothes that needed mending. Today, however, was medicines. Truthfully, most of them were medicines.

"So, this is for 'minor' burns?" Mister Finn asked, frowning as he mixed the oil and wax in the pot on the table. It was a little more fanciful than most would use for their medicines, but it had been a gift from Arvis, supposedly given on 'orders' of Bishop Cowen. I still thought he'd used Bishop Cowen as an excuse, but I couldn't refuse the extensive and well-made medicine making supplies. It saved me coin and trips to the church. "Then what sort of thing would you use for major burns?"

"Aside from my healing magic, I'd use a liniment," I explained. Unfortunately, the attack in Yngvi used up most of the liniments I had for burn-treatment. I had some steeping in the window now, of course, but it would still be another week or so before they were ready for use. "They and tinctures are made with a water-alcohol mix." Though, they could be made with vinegar as well. I'd found they didn't store as long, but I could either use them on their own for those who avoided alcohol or as part of an oxymel, which was particularly useful for the more bitter-tasting herbs.

"I see." He nodded to where Lord Oifey was straining a decoction of dandelion roots and srebroil bark into a jar. "Then what is Lord Oifey making?"

"He's finishing up a hangover remedy." It surprised me just how much alcohol everyone went through, though perhaps it was just because I had always avoided drinking it. My father had… "I'm afraid the soldiers used my last bit.." They and headache remedies disappeared as quickly as a flash of lightning. I'd need to stay up late the next few days to prep some batches in advance.

"That looks less suspicious than the hangover remedies in Leonster." Mister Finn smiled as he got the oil and wax fully mixed and removed the pot from the small fire to pour into a container. I smiled at how quickly he took to the lessons, even as I wondered why he'd wanted them. He'd given no explanation; he'd simply shown up with Lord Oifey just two days after the lessons began. "Those ones look far too much like the drainage from an abscess." Did he mean the pus? What sort of herbs would result in that color…?

"Good morrow to you all!" Sadly I had no time to ask. Sir Alec swept into the room as if he were a broom and held out a bouquet of flowers with all the grandioseness of a child playing at theater. "A little bit of color for the infirmary," he 'explained', trying to give me the flowers. Instead, I took one and ducked into the back corner where all my notes and books were. Just a few days ago, I had interrogated the local apothecary about the local herbs and their variety of uses. I was curious if this flower was among them. "Aw, really?"

"Where did you get the flowers, Alec?" Lord Oifey asked, carefully squeezing out the last of the decoction into the jar. Then he set the cheesecloth he'd used as a strainer down on a nearby towel and got up to take the flowers himself. "This is too many to pick, and you rarely spend your money on anything more than a single flower."

"Well, yes, since that's less I can spend on weapon maintenance." Sir Alec sighed and shook his head, but smiled at Lord Oifey. "These, however, were a gift!"

"From one of your lady friends? Again?"

"She wished to show her appreciation for my help the other day!" Sir Alec shrugged, feigning innocence. Lord Oifey rolled his eyes and found an empty jar to use as a vase for the flowers. Sadly, I couldn't find a description of them in my notes… I'd have to learn their name later and research from there in the books I 'borrowed' from the library. Though, there were also the notes from the previous doctors/healers in Evans I could look through… "Nothing so scandalous."

"Right. For once." Lord Oifey set the vases in the middle of the table where he and Mister Finn worked-learned. "Is this one of the two you were with last night? The ones where you said something like 'I am thoroughly enjoying the company of these lovely ladies and, gods willing, I shall be continuing to do so come sunrise'?"

"No, no, this is a different one."

"Sir Alec, did you become a knight simply to flirt?" Mister Finn asked, his tone dry and flat. I had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't very impressed by the possibility. "It seems like you've always got someone to charm."

"Many knights swear their oaths for many reasons," Sir Alec replied with great dignity. Though he wore a teasing, joking smile, the way he said the words made it seem like… to me, it sounded like he had different reasons. Not only that, I remembered how he had anticipated Lord Sigurd's request to get a feel for the town, and how we had learned of Prince Munnir's plans for the captives through him. "Why, Midir signed on due to being madly in love with Lady Edain!"

"...What."

"Alec, you mustn't gossip like that," Sir Naoise chided as he walked in suddenly. I tucked my flower back into the vase with the others and went to get my medicinal bag, certain he was injured. Yet he didn't appear to be… so, why was he here? "Particularly when it's a lie. Midir didn't train as a knight for Lady Edain. The madly in love part came _later_."

"Spoil my fun, why don't you?" Sir Alec complained, stretching his arms up above his head. He then made a point to ruffle Mister Finn's hair, purposely messing it up. "Would it not have been hilarious to see our too-serious squire here ask pointed questions of Midir?"

"I fear Midir would yelp and jump before flailing as he tried to protest the matter and, thus, worsen his wound." The light way Sir Naoise said the words hinted something like that had actually occurred before. "Let us not give Miss Alicia even more work, shall we? Midir's injury is _almost_ healed."

"Do you ever get tired of being right?" Sir Alec's grin showed no shred of annoyance. "So, what brought you here? Our favorite squires are taking lessons, and I'm here to see if I can tease a smile onto our healer's beauteous visage." Pardon? "Did you get overzealous in training again? You don't look it, but I distinctly remember when-"

"No, nothing of the sort." Sir Naoise bowed very formally then, as if to hide how he'd interrupted Sir Alec. Sir Alec simply snickered. "We have visitors. Lady Ethlyn has already gone to greet them."

"Ah, but Lord Sigurd and Lord Quan are out on a ride…" Lord Oifey murmured. He immediately headed over to the sink to roll up his sleeves and wash his hands. "I'll go fetch them!"

"Thank you, Lord Oifey, since Alec and I have other duties," Sir Naoise murmured, straightening. To my surprise, he focused on me. "I shall escort you to the visitors, Miss Alicia. I am certain Lord Sigurd would wish for you to meet them."

"...Very well," I whispered, keeping calm despite my confusion. While it wouldn't do for them to see, I also could not fathom just why he'd want me to meet anyone. It would be one thing if they were more soldiers, but the ones Arvis had promised arrived just yesterday. "Mister Finn, would you mind cleaning? We shall continue the lesson at another time."

Thankfully, he did not mind in the slightest, so before long, Sir Naoise had shown me to wherever our guests were waiting. Perhaps he expected me to step up from there, since he left as soon as I entered the room, but I lingered back to access the situation. Of course, there was not much to 'access'. The visitors were only two people, a man around Lord Sigurd's age and a woman around Lady Ethlyn's. Both of them had hair of gold and eyes to match; between that and the similar features, I guessed they were siblings. Given how they both greeted Lady Ethlyn with hugs, the man even lifting her up to spin her around, I also guessed they were friends of the family. It made no sense why I would need to meet them. Perhaps I should simply return, yet Sir Naoise had been so sure...

"Eldigan!" Right about then, Lord Sigurd strode into the room with a bright smile and brighter laugh, Lord Quan trailing after him like a shadow. "It's been far too long!" he greeted, hugging the gold-haired man with casual ease. The man was quick to return it as well, with a quiet laugh of his own. "Was it your coronation…? No, it was Quan and Ethlyn's wedding, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but my coronation was but a couple months prior to the wedding," the man confirmed, stepping back. Though he smiled just as warmly, there was something searching to his gaze. Lord Sigurd noticed and tilted his head curiously, like a puppy, but the man gave no answer. Instead, his smile simply became even warmer. "I imagine much of that time was spent in chaos for you."

"Aye, for reasons that do not in any way involve spoiling my picky baby sister." Lord Sigurd looked confused for a moment more before shrugging and making room for Lord Quan to join them. I glanced at Lady Ethlyn to see her response, but she was engrossed in whatever conversation she was having with the blonde girl, the two even moving away from the trio so that they would not be overheard. "Still, that's… a year ago? No, it's been a little longer than that."

"It has, as Ethlyn and I celebrated our first anniversary just before we heard about Darna," Lord Quan added, smiling softly at both the man and Lord Sigurd. Clearly, whoever this was, he was a good friend to Lord Quan as well. "I cannot believe it has been so long since we've seen each other, though. Life just seemed to catch up with all of us, what with our various duties."

"It is unfortunate how true that is," the man agreed, sighing in what seemed to be annoyance at first. But his smile faded with the sigh, as if he was 'breathing out' his good cheer. "Speaking of duties, I must ask. Sigurd, Quan, why have you suddenly occupied Evans Castle? The reports from my scouts provided no answers."

"Ah, that's right, Nordion is but a stone's throw from here…" Lord Quan grimaced before smiling sheepishly. "In retrospect, we should've remembered that and sent you a message. It must've been a shock."

"You can imagine how dumbfounded I was, particularly when I heard Sigurd was here." The man focused completely on Lord Sigurd, his eyes searching again. "What happened? Grannvale already wars on Isaach. Surely, it is not warring on two fronts?"

"Er… I suppose… sort of…" Lord Sigurd mumbled, looking away in chagrin. The man's mouth twitched into a smile, like he was desperately trying _not_ to do so, but simply could not help it. "I am here with permission, but I swear it was only in retaliation, Eldigan. Verdanite soldiers breached the border and brutally attacked Yngvi. The fires and corpses…" Lord Sigurd winced and looked down. His hands clenched at his side. "What could I do but ride out to assist how ever I was able? Then, once we recaptured the castle, we learned Crown Prince Munnir and his forces had captured many civilians, of all ages, and Edain. While, thankfully, most of the captured were found here in… relatively good health, Edain is still prisoner and if rumors are true, Prince Munnir plans to force her into marriage."

"...Meaning that, of course, you press on," the man sighed, shaking his head in clear exasperation. But his smile returned, along with a chuckle. "That is far too much like you. Your devotion to chivalry and personal loyalty demand you do no less."

"I don't need to hear about 'devotion to chivalry' from you, Eldigan." Lord Sigurd looked back to the man, almost but not quite scowling. "You are far worse than I am."

"No, you just see things with such straightforward honesty that both of you land into trouble more often than not," Lord Quan sighed, clicking his tongue as if in disappointment. However, his grin belied any sort of attempt to appear stern. "Thankfully, I'm a little more pragmatic than you both. I'm guessing that's why you're not surprised to see me here, Eldigan?"

"Once I learned Sigurd was here, I half-expected you to not be far behind, since you were always quick to pull us out of trouble," the man agreed. His own smile became a teasing grin. "I must say that most of the time it was 'pull Sigurd out of trouble', however."

"True, true."

"Must you two mock me so?" Lord Sigurd groaned. He definitely scowled when the other two laughed. "I'm not always causing trouble. Just… most of the time."

"Aye, because of your good heart, Sigurd," the man laughed. I noticed him relax, even as he attempted to become serious again. "To return to serious matters briefly, a word of caution. You cannot afford to leave Evans unguarded."

"I take it, then, Agustria has not looked kindly on recent events?" Lord Quan murmured, his own cheer disappearing. Lord Sigurd winced and looked down once more. "Word has reached us in Leonster of King Imca's illness… has that stirred up the in-fighting further?"

"Sadly, that is correct. With King Imca ill, they are content to do as they wish with no regard to anything but their own egoes."

"Ah." There was a very long pause. "So, has Lachesis punched Elidiot in the face again?"

"...Quan…" The man fought to keep the smile off his face, and he fought harder to keep from laughing. He lost both battles miserably. "Gods damn it, why must you bring out that stupid nickname?"

"Perhaps I didn't want a repeat of the 'hello, we're neighbors and I was playing a harmless prank on the people who were sneering at you for being a foreigner except somehow it turned into the hall flooding and we need to run'." Lord Quan rattled off the words without taking a single breath, and Lord Sigurd's sigh hinted it was for 'perfect' recollection. "We have to encourage our squires to come up with new ways to cause mayhem, not repeat our escapades. Or, rather, Sigurd's."

"You two were laughing before long," Lord Sigurd countered, confirming that truly had been for 'perfect recollection'. Part of me feared just how a 'simple prank' had spiraled so far out of control like that. "It also stopped the sneering, though I do feel bad about giving the servants extra work."

"Which is why, of course, you subsequently dragged us to the market to buy them apology gifts," Lord Quan pointed out, laughing. "Poor Eldigan was so bewildered!"

"And now we're all friends, so I fail to see the problem." Lord Sigurd grinned, unrepentant. However, worry soon crept into his eyes. "Still, it seems I _am_ causing you more trouble than usual, Eldigan. Agustria…"

"Fear not, Sigurd. I shall never become your enemy," the man _instantly_ reassured. He didn't hesitate for a single second, not even enough to imply he had to think of the words to say. "I merely wished to warn you of my fellows. I had planned on writing a letter, but it is far more pertinent now. I fear they may use this as an excuse to justify their whimsical greed." He sighed, this time aggravated. His eyes even sparked with quiet anger. "As nobles, it is our duty to protect the people. We are not the ones who suffer when war comes; the people are."

"You never change, Eldigan," Lord Quan murmured, bringing his hand up. The other two immediately grasped it, like it was part of a pledge. Perhaps it was. "And neither has our friendship. I doubt anything will change that."

"Quite true." The man softened and smiled warmly. "I shall assume you do not have many forces, so let me lend you mine. I cannot do more, due to Agustria's internal turmoils, but know that I shall guard your backs."

"Then we have little to fear," Lord Sigurd murmured, smiling softly. After a second, it became an outright grin. "When this is over, we should sit in front of the fire and catch up properly. There's a few bottles of wine back in Chalphy that I know you'd like."

"Pray, do not tempt me," the man joked, laughing. I did vaguely remember hearing that wine was one of Chalphy's chief exports. "On the subject of catching up, though, neither of you have met Ares, have you?"

"No, I have not met my 'nephew', nor have I met my niece." Lord Sigurd grinned at Lord Quan. "I can already hear the gossips about those two."

"I'm not handing over my precious baby girl to anyone," Lord Quan immediately retorted, sparking more laughter from the other two. Perhaps it was how playfully stubborn he pretended to be. "Not even to Ares!"

"If you boys are done with your bonding moment, perhaps you might instead be polite?" The blonde girl's dry voice cut through the warmth, and the three turned to where she and Lady Ethlyn were standing near the wall. "That lady over there has been standing in the shadows since before you guys started yammering on," the girl continued, tossing her hair over her shoulder before settling her hands on her hips. It took me a second to realize she was talking about me. "So…?"

"You must have only just noticed her yourself, Lachesis, if you apparently waited this long to bring it up," Lord Sigurd noted in an equally dry tone, before turning towards me. Immediately, he smiled warmly. "Ah, Miss Alicia! Did you need something?"

"Sir Naoise told me we had visitors you wished for me to meet," I explained, hesitantly stepping forward. I hoped it didn't show, of course, but I felt like an intruder. I shouldn't be here; I should be in the infirmary where I could be of use! "If he was mistaken, I can take my leave."

"No, no, please, come here!" Lord Sigurd came over to offer his hand, and I let him pull me to the others. "Miss Alicia, this is Eldigan, one of my dearest friends, and his younger sister, Lachesis." The man bowed, while the girl curtseyed. Knowing that any attempt to do the same would only make me look like a clumsy fool, I simply nodded my head in greeting. "Eldigan, Lachesis, this is Miss Alicia. She kindly agreed to serve as our Chief Healer for this campaign."

"I had wondered who you had in that position," Lord Eldigan murmured, crossing his arms. Lady Lachesis, meanwhile, focused sharply on me. "Ethlyn is skilled to be sure, but I did not think she had enough experience."

"That is precisely why I asked Miss Alicia!" Lady Ethlyn explained with a bright smile. Already, I felt awkward. "Well, that and how skilled she is. She healed Midir and gods, you should have seen his injury! I'm amazed he still breathed when they found him!"

"Truly? How bad was it?"

"Well, it…"

The conversation quickly turned to the attack on Yngvi, and the subsequent battles, no doubt to give Lord Eldigan a clearer picture of just what had happened. While they talked amongst themselves, I slipped away to return to the infirmary. I'd introduced myself and that was all I needed. Now they could gossip and catch up, and I could go back to work. That was all I needed. Healers… didn't need anything else.

* * *

The notes left behind by the previous healers provided a great deal of insight into the 'plague' that had ripped through Evans, and proved to be a good source of what local herbs and medicines were used for the more general symptoms of illnesses, such as 'fever' and 'headache'. After all, whatever this plague had been, the typical manifestations had both. There was also myalgia, sore throats, vomiting, and a terribly itchy rash. Those who ended up perishing developed respiratory issues and 'severe joint pain, to the point the patients swore their bones were shattering inside them'.

"It seems best to assume this disease has returned if we see a sudden rise in illnesses," I whispered to myself, carefully reading through while I mended some of the soldiers' shirts. It would be difficult, of course, as some of the milder symptoms were generic and far too easy to ignore. Yet, for the safety of the troops and the townspeople, I… "There must be a way to ease the more severe cases and lessen the death rate, though." The notetaker, whoever they had been, had helpfully listed out things they'd tried and the results. Of course, most of them simply had 'no effect noticed' scrawled out in spidery lines. "Mmm… I won't be able to determine anything unless I see it, which I dearly hope I don't…" It was best to keep it in mind, and move on to other things to study, like the books from the library.

Tying off my thread, I moved the notes to the side and opened up one of the books to the last bookmark I had labeled. While I didn't bookmark everything that seemed important, as otherwise every page would have one, I did mark things I might have trouble remembering or that were noticeably more serious. So, it was a good place to start with studying again as I picked up another shirt from my basket and mended the first of the three holes it had. After all, there were no patients in the infirmary for the time being, so I saw no reason why I shouldn't sit at my table and do what I could. Anything else would be a waste of time, and I couldn't do that. If I wasted time, then I'd just be a burden. I couldn't be one, not to these people who depended on me. I wouldn't be a parasite like my father was. I…

A flash of gold hair caught my attention, and I glanced to the doorway, where I could see Lady Lachesis peeking inside. As I had the previous times she'd done this, I chose to ignore her and continue with my work. If she needed something, she would approach me. If she didn't, she'd keep her distance. That was how it always was. I saw no reason to try and hasten the process along. Though, I supposed that didn't mean others wouldn't give it a little 'shove'.

"Lady Lachesis, what are you doing?" Mister Finn's confused question was 'punctuated' by Lady Lachesis's startled squeak. "I promise there is no barrier that prevents entry unless you're bleeding," he continued, his tone so sincere it was difficult to tell if he truly meant the words or if he was attempt to joke.

"W-well, what are _you_ doing here?" Lady Lachesis retorted, very firmly not answering the original question. When I glanced up to look at them, I saw Mister Finn with a quizzical look on his face, and Lady Lachesis with a scowl that did nothing to hide her blush. My eyes then fell to the covered basket Mister Finn carried. "You don't look injured!"

"I'm delivering something. Miss Alicia?" Mister Finn walked into the infirmary, and I looked up properly to smile faintly at him. "Here, these are from the townsfolk. They bade me to deliver it to you once I had finished my patrol."

"Is that so?" I asked, carefully setting my mending on the table. I didn't want to accidentally prick my finger on a hidden needle again. "I wonder why…" Once everything was settled, I directed Mister Finn to set the basket on the table by everything and lifted the cover to peer inside to find a plethora of baked goods, each carefully wrapped to keep from getting crushed. "Well then." I picked one up, a loaf of herbal bread, and found a small note tucked underneath. A quick read of it provided the answer to 'why'. "Goodness, I told them I didn't need payment…" Yet it seemed they insisted, giving me food and treats in lieu of the normal gold. Though, the gesture baffled me still; no one before had gifted me anything instead of paying. Most just accepted it, or took it as given…

"From what I've picked up, returning favors seems to be very important to them," Mister Finn explained, with a small smile. He helped me unpack the basket, though I had to move my books and notes to make room for everything. "The one who gave it to me said 'a kindness given is a kindness earned', as if it were a saying."

"I truly haven't done much." All I did was treat them. I was glad to help people.

"It doesn't have to be. We've gotten gifts from the townsfolk just for playing with the children when they rush up." Mister Finn shrugged, and turned back to the door, where Lady Lachesis still lingered. "You _can_ come in, you know."

"I should set up some tea for these…" Well, ignoring her would be more awkward than acknowledging her, now. "Come over here, Lady Lachesis, and join us for a snack."

"Miss Alicia, I only meant to deliver the basket…" Right then, though, Mister Finn's stomach growled. He immediately blushed a bright pink. "Um…"

"You're a growing boy. I insist you help us eat this." I smiled serenely at him, and he sheepishly smiled back. "Let's see… what will pair well with this?"

It did not take me long to make the tea, and it took even less time to set out the treats. With all in place, the three of us sat down for the meal, with Mister Finn carefully balancing 'gorging' with 'manners' and Lady Lachesis nibbling on her chosen pastry. None of us said anything. I had my studying, after all, and Mister Finn was too polite to talk while chewing. Lady Lachesis herself simply watched me, her gaze sometimes flicking to my books before settling back on me. I'd never had anyone stare so much; I almost wanted to check and ensure she wasn't suffering from some sort of head trauma or anything that would lead to shock.

"This tea is very good, Miss Alicia," Mister Finn murmured, breaking the silence. I supposed most held conversation while sharing tea, but I had little experience with such things. Before now, I only shared tea with Arvis when he visited and we were content with the silence. "I wouldn't expect mint to suit these, but they do."

"...Mint?" Lady Lachesis repeated, frowning slightly. She looked at her teacup and took a rather large gulp before looking back at him. "I... don't taste mint?"

"Truly?" Mister Finn frowned now. "Strange, as it is very distinct. There are some other ingredients, of course, but it stands out."

"I've something with citrus and apple?"

"I…" Mister Finn's frown deepened, and he scrunched up his face slightly in confusion. "Apple, I think I taste, there is a sweetness to the mint, but citrus?"

"Yeah, I want to say 'lemon', truthfully."

"Mister Finn has a different tea," I explained, drinking my own tea and flipping the page of my book. Noticing it was about hemorrhaging and internal stitches, I set my cup down and used some extra paper to make a quick bookmark before reading the words closely. "You have the same tea as me, Lady Lachesis, but Mister Finn does not seem to be fond of lemon, so I made him something else." As for the mint itself… I noticed Mister Finn always drank more mint tea when I served it, and drank it faster. So, I guessed he liked it. "That's all."

"Oh?" Lady Lachesis replied. It was all she said, and she went right back to staring at me in silence. Mister Finn smiled a little awkwardly, but I saw no reason to acknowledge it. I had my books to study. At least, that was my plan.

Shouting from down the hall, however, stopped that plan cold. I tensed instantly, bracing myself for a lecture, before I realizing the shouts had panic to them. There was an edge of fear among the panic as well, and that let me guess what had happened just before the yells condensed from simple 'noise' to something coherent: "Enemy raid! Armed forces marching from the south!"

"Well, it seems someone was impatient," I murmured, standing. Careful to keep everything from my tone to my movements even and calm, I cleared the table and took stock of everything. The infirmary was as ready as it could be. Now, I had to hope it would be enough. "Mister Finn, might you let Lord Sigurd know all is ready here?" Mister Finn nodded sharply, and strode off without another word. I had assumed Lady Lachesis wouldn't be far behind, if only to check on her brother, but…

"Miss Alicia?" However, she didn't leave. Instead, when she stood, it was to grasp my sleeve to catch my attention. "Might I assist you?" she requested softly. I met her gaze calmly, masking my own surprise. Why would she want to help? "I do have training. Minimal, yes, but even that can be helpful, right? And I'm a Hezul Minor, so I'm stronger than I look."

"...I shall take all the help I can get." After all, she was correct. With healing, even a little could buy enough time and the strength could be useful for many things. "Here, let me show you where everything is."

How many graves would be dug? How many dead would I count? How many would I fail? It didn't matter; I'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Truthfully, I expected Lady Lachesis to balk when the first of the injured arrived. I wasn't certain as to why; I had no reason to assume she didn't help in the infirmaries in Nordion. I suppose it was the nervousness with which she held herself while pretending to be strong, much like a kitten bristles and hisses at a threat it cannot hope to match. To be fair to myself, she did blanch at all the blood. But when I asked her to hold down a soldier screaming and flailing in pain, she did so without hesitation and barely flinched when blood hit her face. Once they were stable, she ducked into the back to vomit, rinsed her mouth out with water, and returned immediately to my side. Then she worked and kept working until we'd done all we could for all the injured and she could sit down at the table and rest.

"Here, sip on this," I whispered, setting mug of ginger-infused water on the table in front of her. It wasn't warmed, of course; anything that could be used to boil water was appropriated for sterilizing or medicines. But it would still be effective enough. "It should ease your stomach."

"Thank you…" Lady Lachesis mumbled. Her hands shook when she picked it up, and a little bit of water dribbled down her chin when she drank. I called attention to neither. "...Some of them…" She glanced over at our patients, who thankfully were asleep. Otherwise, I would've had her rest in a different room; it wouldn't do for the patients to see their caretakers as anything but confident and calm. "They're my age…"

"If you are sixteen, then yes, they are." Truthfully, I suspected more than a few were younger, but I had no proof. "That is, of course, the age of majority in Grannvale."

"I'm fifteen, so…" She sipped a little more of her water. I frowned slightly, though. I had thought her a little older… "I turn sixteen later this year, mind. I…" She made a face and knocked back the last of the water. Studying her complexion, I decided to pour her a little more. "Thank you…"

"It's fine." Noticing she had some blood in her hair, I wetted a small cloth and carefully wiped-washed away the worst of it. She mumbled some sort of thanks again. "Would you like to move to the sideroom?" I could easily find something else for her to do there.

"No, if I'm not in the way, I'd like to continue helping." She tilted her head back to look at me, with a painfully sincere gaze. "I… learned healing to help the Cross Knights. To help Eldigan. This is the sort of situation I need to be prepared for. Agustria is no stranger to conflict. While Nordion may have avoided the worst of it in recent years, it would be foolish and irresponsible to simply assume that shall continue."

"Yet, as I tell you, Lachesis, there is no need to push yourself…" The words announced the arrival of Lord Eldigan in the infirmary, and I quickly took stock of his condition. His clothes were torn, and there were definitely bloodstains, but I did not see any injuries. I did, however, note he still wore his sword on his hip, the gold and black hilt strangely immaculate given his state. "You already help Grahnye with running the castle," he gently chided, smiling at Lady Lachesis. "That is more than enough."

"Eldigan, I am not a child. I know we cannot expect Jarl to forever spare us. War spares no one," Lady Lachesis snapped, scowling at him. Lord Eldigan sighed, and shook his head. "I would like very much to not lose family. Running the castle helps you, of course, but knowing how to organize and budget the treasury will do nothing from keeping someone from bleeding out." Her scowl only deepened. "Your Cross Knights are family as well, you know. Death has to fight me for them, and I intend on fighting hard. After all, I have War in my blood."

"Times like this remind me why I had to carry you around when we were children to keep you from bloodying people's noses when they upset you." Lord Eldigan sighed again, but this time he shrugged. "Well, I know better than to dissuade you. It just makes you dig your heels more." Based on how Lady Lachesis's scowl slowly morphed into an outright glare, I gathered she didn't find the words reassuring. "Regardless, the battle outside is won. It was a simple, easy one."

" _Simple_?" Lady Lachesis choked on a yelp and coughed almost violently. Immediately, I got her more water, and passed her a spoonful of cough syrup to ease her throat. She hesitated at the syrup before taking the spoon and quickly putting it in her mouth. "Oh, that's… spicy. Yet sweet. Very sweet, actually." She looked at the spoon in wonder; Lord Eldigan, meanwhile, bit back a laugh. "It actually tasted good. But spicy. Very spicy."

"It has ground ginger and alezess pepper, as well as honey," I explained. It was an old medicinal recipe in Yngvi; I was still in the process of making and trying some of the local cough remedies. "Now then, Lord Eldigan…" I turned my attention to him, and he blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Since you are already here, I shall go ahead and give you a check-up."

"Oh, I'm fine, Miss Alicia," Lord Eldigan immediately replied, one hand dropping to the hilt of his sword. I almost thought it pulsed with a dark light. "I wield Mystletainn, the Demon Blade. For every strike I land, it heals my injuries." There _were_ stories detailing how Hezul, the King of Knights, had been considered 'immortal' once blessed by Jarl of War. I also knew from Arvis the Holy Weapons lived up to their reputation. Still…

"Are you certain?" Still, it felt foolish to simply rely on the blessing. All power had its price. Everything did. However, I couldn't force him into accepting healing. A patient, or potential patient, had the right to refuse treatment. If he chose to not enter my care, then I had to listen. I couldn't force, not like my father...

"Eldigan, stop being stubborn," Lady Lachesis grumbled, downing the rest of her water in one gulp. Then she leapt to her feet, picked up Lord Eldigan with all the ease of picking up a piece of paper, and dumped him onto one of the few empty beds. Lord Eldigan blinked a couple of times, no doubt confused by the sudden turn of events. "No protesting, either. You might wake up the other patients." Personally, I was surprised they had not awakened already.

I waited briefly, to see what Lord Eldigan would do, but he rolled his eyes and nodded, resigned to it all, so I grabbed my staff and went to work. "Hmm… while your injuries are closed, there is definitely underlying inflammation and bruising…" I murmured, thinking aloud and taking mental notes. There were also signs he had not been sleeping well, and he may or may not have skipped meals recently. "'Tis nothing that shall require a stay in the infirmary, but I will give you a medicine to take." Things like this truthfully required rest, but I could still do what I could. "I will write down the instructions for them, so please, follow them."

"Eldigan, are you ill?" Ah, so now Lord Sigurd decided to grace the infirmary with his presence, no doubt to check on Lord Eldigan and Lady Lachesis. Unlike Lord Eldigan, Lord Sigurd bore visible injuries, but his were also bandaged. Likely, he had seen Lady Ethlyn prior to coming here. "You're always been bad about overworking," Lord Sigurd continued, with worry radiating off him from his tone to his knit brows. Lord Eldigan flinched slightly, and immediately smiled reassuringly. It… reminded me of Arvis when I caught onto something he wanted to hide. "Are…?"

"I would call it more of a 'preventative' than a true illness." So, I found myself skirting the edge of the truth when answering the question. I glanced briefly at Lord Sigurd, just long enough to see the worry morph to relief, and then ducked into the sideroom to prepare that medicine and instructions. "I would like it if he rested more, of course. However, this is more to ensure he does not have a true illness later."

"I see…" There were still threads of worry amidst the relief in his tone, but he did sound placated. "You must take better care of yourself, Eldigan…" I wasn't sure Lord Sigurd, with his recklessness, should be saying that. "Who else will scold me when I charge into danger?" At least he was self-aware. "While also keeping up."

"I was about to list every single person who has ever met you," Lord Eldigan replied, with a tone dry enough to spark fire. When I peeked out briefly, I saw Lady Lachesis had her arms crossed and she nodded vigorously in agreement. "But I suppose I am the one who goes chasing first."

"You 'suppose' that, but I remember when a certain brother of mine went chasing after Sigurd without hesitation when _he_ ran into a burning building," Lady Lachesis teased with a smile. Lord Eldigan rolled his eyes; Lord Sigurd shrugged. "Of course, that was because Ethlyn was trapped inside, but that is neither here nor there, yes?"

"Will you ever let that die?"

"Oh, maybe when we're old and gray."

Shaking my head, I returned to what I was doing, carefully measuring out how much he'd need into a spare jar and writing down the instructions. I hesitated for a moment before adding an extra message to it, one that had nothing to do with the dosage: ' _Get rest and remember to eat well and regularly. Otherwise, you will grow worse and I will not be able to hedge your condition to Lord Sigurd.'_ Perhaps I should not have written anything at all; it did pertain to his health, of course, yet…

"Miss Alicia?" Yet Lord Sigurd apparently had business with me, and not Lord Eldigan, as he stepped into the storeroom to stand next to me. I flipped over the instructions (and message) and sealed the jar shut. "We will be marching out in the morning," he informed me, once I was done. I nodded, mentally calculating how much we used for this first wave. There wouldn't be time to completely replenish our medicines, but I could prioritize… "Second Prince Cimbaeth is dead. He was among the attackers. Ideally, this means Genoa will be undermanned, but I shan't hope for that."

"Will there be any changes to the original set up, or shall we continue with it?"

"For the moment, we shall stay the course." So, I would remain here to maintain a 'full infirmary' while Lady Ethlyn made a field one. I would need to meet with her about what medicines she'd take with her… ah, we should have done this much sooner… it was completely irresponsible of me to… "If there is an attack here, evacuate to Nordion. Eldigan will keep everyone safe." That made sense, though I didn't know where…

"Hey, Sigurd?" Lady Lachesis poked her head in the room and, at his nod, entered with her hands clasped behind her back. "Might I remain here to continue assisting Miss Alicia?" she asked. I didn't know who was more surprised by the request, myself or Lord Sigurd. I could only confirm that he showed it more than I did. "I know I can help, even if it is only a little, and if worst comes to worst and the people here need to escape, I can easily lead them to Nordion. After all, the only other person here that will know both the path and secret ways in will be Arden, and I think we both know he would be the last to leave."

"I suppose that is true…" Lord Sigurd conceded slowly. He looked to something behind her, and I stepped a little closer to him to see it was Lord Eldigan, looking fondly exasperated and apologetic at the same time, somehow. "With that said, that decision is not mine to make."

"Hmm? But you lead…?"

"I lead the army. The infirmary is in Miss Alicia's care. Thus, the decision is hers." He gestured to me, and Lady Lachesis ducked her head, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "Miss Alicia? What do you think?"

"Would there be trouble in Agustria because of this?" I asked instead, remembering what Lord Eldigan had said when he and his sister first arrived. Agustria's inner turmoils prevented him from outright marching with Lord Sigurd, and I had little doubts he wished to do so, if only to help his friends.

"If she remains only until you capture Genoa, then I believe we can make excuses," Lord Eldigan replied softly, stepping up to join the rest of us. Lady Lachesis immediately beamed up at him and he smiled back. "Assuming it does not turn into a long siege, of course. But considering today, it likely won't."

"I see." I debated a moment more before nodding. "In that case, I shall gladly accept her help." I couldn't refuse, truthfully. She had been helpful earlier, and another pair of hands went a long way when people were dying. If it increased my patients' chances even a little, I had to take it. "I take it you shall be leaving soon."

"Sadly, yes. I've been away too long as it is."

"Very well." Quietly, I handed the jar of medicine to Lord Eldigan, along with my written instructions. He glanced over the words, paused to read them again, and looked up at me. I met his gaze as calm as I could and, after a moment, he smiled slightly and nodded. I could only hope that meant he'd listen. "Then, Lady Lachesis, we must check on our patients. There might be things missed in the initial check."

Another battle was upon us. Another long series of battles was here. I had to do my best. It would never be enough, of course. Yet I had to anyway.

* * *

When I was very little, long before I devoted myself to my studies with the foolish and childish hope it would earn me a smile from Father Eirik and the other priests and priestesses in the church, I'd read a story set in the ocean. It described it as a terribly cold place, filled with salty water and creatures one could only describe as 'monstrous'. As such, I would not describe the infirmary as an 'ocean of wounded'. Blood was warm and tasted of iron and the 'denizens' were not monstrous, only people. They were only people, no matter how mangled they appeared. They were only people, no matter how much they screamed and cursed in pain. They… were only people.

"Miss Alicia?" Mister Finn's call was quiet and tired. I could not blame him; he had been assisting me for the past however many hours and he had volunteered for a particularly gruesome duty. "I fear we are out of numbing balms," he informed me. I glanced up from cutting an arrow out of a soldier's eye, but quickly returned to my work. This patient still breathed; if I worked quickly enough, I could still save him. If I was good enough, skilled enough, then… "Should we use sleeping medicines instead?"

"Only if Lady Lachesis cannot hold them down," I answered, reaching into the patient's eye socket. With a wiggle and a yank, I plucked the arrow out, along with the remains of their eye, and immediately set to work to minimize the blood loss. I was glad I didn't have to reach in again for the eye, as I had the last one. "There is no time to calculate the proper dosage nor is there anyone to spare to watch them for signs of potential overdose." They also took longer to take effect, time the patients may not have.

"Very well."

Without another word, he left to inform Lady Lachesis. I cursed myself for my lack of foresight even as I stopped my current patient's bleeding and got to work stitching the socket shut. It was my fault there wasn't enough; I should've made more. I should've woven more bandages. There were a thousand and one things I should've done, but hadn't and now, others paid the price. The number of dead rose by the second and, now, those who required amputations would be stuck screaming as Lady Lachesis held them down for Mister Finn to remove the limb.

So much had been used in so short a time. It had been three days since Lord Sigurd led the march to Genoa Castle. Lord Oifey wasn't here; he had traveled with the army. Lord Quan had intended for Mister Finn to also accompany them, but Mister Finn requested to remain behind and assist Sir Arden and Sir Midir with the castle's defenses. I didn't hear why; I thought it might have to do with his previous (now scarred) injury. Truthfully, I couldn't care. When he wasn't patroling or reporting to Sir Midir and Sir Arden, Mister Finn helped Lady Lachesis and me in the infirmary, and the extra pair of hands had saved many lives. Though with the dead piling up, it was almost hard to remember.

The worst, however, was how strict our triage system had to be. In light of our depleting stock, it would have to be even stricter. Still, we did what we could. We saved who we could. No one could save everyone, but I'd try my hardest anyway.

Eventually, no more wounded passed through the infirmary's doors. Our focus could shift from 'maximizing lives saved' to 'maximizing the chances of the survivors'. At least, my focus could. Once I had confirmed there were no more amputations needed for the moment, Lady Lachesis and Mister Finn all but collapsed in a corner to rest. Both swore it would only be for 'a few seconds', but in those few seconds, sleep firmly claimed them and refused to release them. Smiling slightly, I draped one of the few clean blankets we had left over them and had to muffle a little laugh when both curled into the warmth. It resulted in Lady Lachesis resting her head on Mister Finn's shoulder, and his head resting against hers, and the sight was somehow adorable, despite them being caked in sweat and blood.

Reminded of the grim duty they'd taken upon themselves, I stepped into the side room they'd used. Blood was… everywhere. Some was on the walls, some on the ceiling. My steps squelched in crimson puddles as I crossed the room and retrieved the container of limbs. Inside, there were fingers and hands, legs and toes. Some had the threads of a makeshift tourniquet still attached; others showed splintering bone. All were mangled in some way, of course. Some had been torn apart by weapons, others reeked of pus-filled gangrene. All were proof of what we had to do to try and save a life, and a testament to just how many bodies might be lining the road between here and Genoa.

"To get that much blood on even the ceiling, a tourniquet must have slipped during the cutting," I whispered, looking up again. A droplet fell onto my cheek, but I paid it little mind. It was just one more drop. "We should have a lesson on good ways to secure them." I dreaded to think of how many died because I hadn't made sure. How many died for my mistake…?

It didn't matter. I made the mistake; I had to learn from it to save the next ones. There was always someone to save. There was always another to heal. Right now, I had a room filled with them, and if I didn't give my all, I'd have a room full of the dead.

When I stepped out into the infirmary proper, my grip on the box of limbs slipped and I almost dropped it on my foot. Thankfully, however, Sir Arden had apparently been waiting to speak with me and he caught it before it made a terribly loud noise that woke my patients. They needed their rest, and too many already slept fitfully. If I disturbed them, I...

"Where should I take this?" Sir Arden asked, easily hefting the box up onto his shoulder. Of course, given how broad he was, the box looked almost small. "Buried? Burned?"

"Traditionally, we burn the limbs twice," I answered softly, only giving him half of my attention. The rest was on a nearby patient whose chest did not rise and fall as much as I'd expect. When I went over to check, I discovered he had died. I grabbed my staff to check him over, to see what I might have missed, and found I hadn't missed an injury. He had simply bled too much for the medicines and healing to take effect in time. "Let us do that for now. We can adjust depending on volume and needs."

"All right." Sir Arden looked at the patient, no doubt realizing just why I lingered. "I'll send some of the soldiers to carry the dead."

"Thank you."

"Midir is out on patrol to check for any others. Ones that might've gotten lost or…" It was too easy to fill in the blank.

"Very well." How many dead? How many? How many were lost before I even saw them? "Might he report directly to me, no matter the number?"

"I'll let him know."

"Thank you."

What felt like both seconds and hours later, Sir Midir returned with only one soldier, carrying them on his back. "I know there might be nothing to be done," he whispered as I helped him get my newest patient onto a bed. It was all too clear why they'd been left behind; the gaping hole in his abdomen was barely covered by filthy, stained bandages. I thought their armor might be all that kept them from evisceration. "Yet he still breathed and I could not leave him."

"He still breathes now," I replied, for that was the only answer. He made it to me alive. Now, my duty was to try and ensure he _left_ me alive. "My helpers slumber and I would not wake them. Might you assist me in their stead?"

"Gladly."

That soldier survived the night. Some of his fellows were not so lucky. Twelve died in the initial rush, and seven more expired before the dawn broke. Nineteen dead, for now. The number would only grow higher.

* * *

More injured arrived. Some died; others didn't. Worried about space, I talked extensively with Sir Arden and Sir Midir, and eventually we set up two more rooms as makeshift infirmaries. We wouldn't always have such a luxury, but for now, I wanted each patient to have enough space to breathe. Being crammed together like fish in a barrel would not make their recoveries any easier.

"I'm sorry I brought you more work, Alicia," Azelle mumbled behind me. Just the other day, he had returned to Evans with another batch of wounded. I had to admit that, at first, I had been worried he was injured himself, but he quickly reassured me he had only minor injuries. He had just overextended during the fighting and Lord Sigurd requested he return to rest and lessen the chances of an accidental Final Strike. It was kind of him to consider it. "There's so many…"

"A healer's work is never done," I reassured, more focused on my task than the conversation. It was terribly rude, especially to him, but I absolutely had to get these medicines made. We had already bought all of what the local apothecary had stocked, and thus, the only way to replenish our own was to make them. Out of those in the castle, only Mister Finn knew anything about medicine making, thanks to the lessons, but I had ordered him to rest today. He and Lady Lachesis both needed it. "You needn't fret."

"Still, have you slept?" Azelle, however, had wished to help me however he could and, thus, we were in a sideroom, where I could sit down and make medicines and he took care of a task I didn't want to waste time on: brushing my hair. I would have just tied it back or braided it to keep it 'neat' otherwise. "Eaten?"

"I have."

"Quick naps in the corner does not count as 'sleep'. No more than nibbling on whatever you manage to grab counts as 'eating'." He grumbled something else I didn't catch under his breath, yet despite the exasperation, he handled my hair with great care and a surprising amount of gentleness. It was certainly more than I did; I was fairly sure he brushed each section of my hair until it shone in the candlelight. "I think you're worse than Arvis. Which is a bad thing."

"I have not resorted to taking stimulants in order to work." The 'strongest' thing I ever took was a energy boosting teas, and I made sure to keep it that way.

"I _knew_ he'd used those!" Though I could not look back at him, I had a feeling he was scowling. "When we were younger, at least."

"He better not still use them. I gave him quite the lecture when I found some among his things." I would dare say it was the first and only time I had ever been angry at him. "Now I'm worried. Perhaps one of us should write Aida about it?"

"I will. I'm in the middle of writing one to her anyway." That would be best. It would be more difficult for me to sneak one out. "Okay, so you're not _worse_ than Arvis. But I'm not sure you're better."

"I promise I get sufficient rest." I had to. Tired healers made mistakes. I was fine. "Though, it warms the heart you fuss anyway."

"Well, of course. You're…" Though we were safely away from people, Azelle still paused to double-check before continuing. "You're my sister."

"I love you too, little brother."

"Miss Alicia?" Sir Arden's voice startled both of us, though I was quick to get on my feet and into the main part of the infirmary, certain another wave had come. However, Sir Arden was not a grim shadow in the doorway, simply calm. "Scouts spotted enemy soldiers chasing after two figures, one of whom is limping," he explained. I nodded, anticipating the next words. "Midir rode out to intercept and direct them here. Which room should we use?"

"Let us use the one across the hall for the initial examination," I suggested. If they could run, then I guessed they were not badly wounded. Then again, the body could push itself through the most remarkable of circumstances… "I shall want to check Sir Midir as soon as he returns as well." His wound had healed, but that was no excuse to shirk.

"Very well. Is Lord Azelle still here? I'd like him on the battlements."

"He is…" I glanced over my shoulder just as Azelle stepped out to join me. He smiled bravely, and I smiled back slightly. "I shall set up the room, then. Stay safe."

It was easy to ensure the room was ready. It had already been half-prepped in anticipation for more injured, and it took time to rescue people. I was even able to get a pot of chamomile tea ready. Eventually, though, one of the guards led our two newest patients to the room, and I turned to greet them. My words caught in my throat, however, because… because one of them was _Lady Edain_.

"Um… hello…" she mumbled, smiling sheepishly. If not for the circumstances, and how her dress was stained with a dreadfully tattered hem, you would think she was greeting me after a jaunt through the market led to being soaked in the rain. "Arden said you were the healer in charge, miss…?"

"Alicia," I supplied, ushering her to one of the chairs. I noticed the small spots of blood left in her wake, and glanced down to see her feet were bruised and bleeding. She had no shoes; she must've lost them. "I made some chamomile tea. Would you like a cup?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

"Alicia seems like a weird name," Lady Edain's companion commented, reminding me there were _two_ patients. Though the young boy, likely around Lord Oifey's age, did not look injured, I led him to another chair. "Well, not like I can talk, I guess. The name's Dew, miss. Can I have something to drink, too? Throat's all scratchy."

"Of course," I reassured, immediately pouring them both cups and passing them. Lady Edain sipped hers with a smile and a sigh; Mister Dew downed his in one gulp. "Goodness, you are quite thirsty."

"Oh, uh… guess I'm supposed to drink it slow, huh? Used to being quick." He shrugged, and did drink the next one more slowly. "So, that great armor fellow said Sigurd is south?"

"He is. The army marched on Genoa after we weathered an assault. I maintain a full infirmary here for the injured." I fetched my staff and first stepped towards Lady Edain. However, she nodded subtly to Dew, so instead, I started my examination on him. I feared he might have worse injuries than his demeanor conveyed. Thankfully, however, that wasn't the case. "You have some bruises. I'll give you a balm for them."

"No need to waste it. Bruises are just bruises."

"If it is used to treat you, then it is not wasted." I ignored his surprised look to fetch a jar. "I can apply it, if you would like."

"...N-no, I can put it on myself." He took the jar from me and blinked at it a couple of times before ducking his head. "Um…"

"You can head next door, if you would like."

"Thanks." He bolted out of the room, returned briefly for his cup of tea, and bolted again.

"Goodness…" Lady Edain breathed after a moment of starting. She finally finished her cup, and I refilled it before starting her checkup. "I hope he hadn't been hiding too much pain."

"His bruises were not serious, merely something to be treated," I reassured, more focused on tending to her. She had some bruises as well, yet it seemed her feet had been the worse off. "May I ask what happened to your shoes?"

"I got stuck in some mud, and rather than risk our pursuers catching up, I decided to forgo them entirely." Lady Edain smiled wryly at me. "There is debris, isn't there?"

"Yes." I knelt down to visually confirm what my magic had found, and saw a rock had embedded itself into her heel. "I fear I do not have numbing balms, yet we must remove these at once."

"Oh, they already went numb ages ago." She smiled at me, and it almost hid her dread. Even if they were 'numb', neither of us truly believed she wouldn't be in terrible pain. Still, she knew the dangers of leaving foreign objects in wounds. "Go on ahead."

"If you are certain, then I shall." I did give her time to brace herself. After all, I had to gather my materials first. "Try to not kick me."

"I'll do my best." She looked down at me curiously as I sat down on the floor and wiped away the worst of the blood and mud on her feet. It was a miracle she did not already have an infection. "I've… seen you before, haven't I? One of Father Eirik's healers?"

"You might have seen me once or twice, when I was called in to assist. I normally worked outside of the church." I didn't… want to talk about that right now. I had to be the calm one, particularly now. "I'm starting now."

Even with that warning, and her reassurances, Lady Edain jerked reflexively and kicked my side. I ignored it to keep working, alternating between picking out rocks and pieces of leaves and sticks and washing her feet to remove the blood. My skirt was soon stained and I thought she might have apologized for it in between whimpers, but I paid it little heed. I had work to do, after all, and the sooner I was done, the sooner she could heal.

I had just finished picking the debris out of Lady Edain's feet when someone knocked on the door and opened it. "Miss Alicia, Arden said you…" Sir Midir began as he stepped inside. However, he trailed off and froze when he saw just who my current patient was. "Lady Edain…?"

"Midir…!" Lady Edain breathed, automatically trying to get to her feet. I freed a hand and rested it on her knees as a silent reminder why she shouldn't. For one thing, I needed to triple-check her wounds. "You're alive!"

"Aye, my lady." Sir Midir smiled sweetly and kneeled next to the chair before bowing his head. "I must apologize, however. Because of my mistakes and weaknesses, you had to suffer a terrible ordeal."

"No, no, Midir, if I had listened to you from the start and fled to Chalphy…" Lady Edain's smile faltered briefly and her hand shook as she reached out to touch his cheek. "I am… so glad to see you survived. The wound… the blood… I was so sure that…"

"I will not deny the wound's severity; I have only recently recovered from it." Sir Midir hesitated for a moment before looking up at her. Her fingers still lingered on his cheek. "However, it seems Laima decided it was not my fate to die, and sent Miss Alicia to tend to my wounds. It is thanks to her care I did not fall into Neit's realm."

"It seems my debt to her grows by the second!"

"I simply did my job," I corrected, bandaging her feet now. Both of them jumped a little, as if they had forgotten I was there. Perhaps they had. "Speaking of his injuries, though, Sir Midir, I would like to check the wound on your chest. We must be sure you stay recovered, after all."

Sir Midir was quick to agree, of course, though he was embarrassed when Lady Edain insisted on staying to see the scarring for herself. After confirming there was no lingering damage, however, I urged them both to leave and rest, even allowing Sir Midir to carry Lady Edain to her room. While I was cleaning up, though, I had one last visitor: Azelle. He smiled at me, a painfully resigned smile, and that told me he had seen Sir Midir and Lady Edain. I smiled back faintly and urged him to rest against me under the pretense of helping me clean.

Sadly, broken hearts were not something a healer could tend to. But, perhaps this would be enough. I hoped, at least.

* * *

I sent a messenger to Lord Sigurd within the hour. I knew he'd like to know as soon as possible that Lady Edain was safe, and perhaps it might change their current strategy in the field. With that in mind, it was a surprise when Sir Arden told me the next day that a message had arrived from Lord Sigurd, since unless the messenger I had sent could bend the laws of reality and space, they should not have arrived yet. The message itself, however, clarified matters; it was not a reply. Instead, it was Lord Sigurd relaying that the battle was at Genoa's gates and if all proceeded to plan, it would not be long before the castle fell. As such, he asked if it might be possible for me to leave ahead of the others to be on hand for infirmary preparations. Though I was initially hesitant, since I had my current patients, Lady Edain's presence made mine less needed, particularly with Lady Lachesis and Mister Finn assisting her. The thought of how being 'on hand' might save more lives was what ultimately made me agree, though, and by the end of that day, I had left Evans for Genoa, with a small escort of soldiers handpicked by Sir Arden.

When I arrived at the castle, the hustle and bustle hinted the battle had recently been won. I couldn't confirm that, however. As soon as one of the soldiers helped me dismount, Lord Oifey seized me by the hand and all but yanked me into the castle proper.

"Lord Oifey, might I ask where we are heading?" I asked when it became clear he was not leading me to where Lady Ethlyn had set up a temporary infirmary. I frowned when Lord Oifey did not answer immediately. "Lord Oifey?"

"A moment, please, Miss Alicia," he whispered, tightening his grip on my hand. Immediately, I wondered if Lord Sigurd himself was injured and they wished to hide it. "We are almost… there!" All at once, he stopped at a door and pushed it open. Inside was a dank, damp staircase barely lit by torches on the wall. "I… there's a civilian, Miss Alicia. In the dungeons here."

"Oh?" I waited for more of an explanation, since I failed to see why that would warrant such actions. Yet Lord Oifey did not elaborate. "Is Lord Sigurd down here?"

"Yes." He bowed formally to me, and did not straighten. I guessed he had no intentions of leading me below.

So, I nodded and carefully descended the staircase. The steps were cold; I could feel that even through my shoes. They were also barely clean, with dirt encrusted in the cracks and edges. Assuming this would be indicative of the state of the dungeons themselves, I triple-checked my medicine bag and kept a tight grip on my staff. With each step, the air grew colder and heavier. It grew stale, thick with the smell of mold and grime. There was no wind down here, no light. Each breath felt wet, and coated my throat until it choked me. At the bottom of the stairs themselves, the sharp smell of 'old death', the scent that lingered even after the flesh sloughed away and all that was left was bones, mingled with the rest. That told me what I would find even before I saw the muddied bones wrapped in cloth behind metal bars that shone dully in the torchlight. Lord Oifey had said these were the dungeons, but I never expected to see one, much less one that was so stereotypical.

"Miss Alicia?" It didn't matter, of course. Lord Oifey had sent me down here, and now, Lord Sigurd stood in front of me. "I didn't… did you just arrive?" he asked, frowning slightly. It only enhanced the worry in his eyes. "It feels like it wasn't long ago we got your message about Edain."

"Your own messenger arrived soon afterwards, and I left that very day," I explained, focusing entirely on him. There were no injuries I could see. "Lord Oifey brought me here, and only told me there was a civilian."

"Ah, yes." Strangely, Lord Sigurd did not elaborate further. He simply stared at me… no, that was the wrong word. He studied me, measuring something. I held his gaze, wondering just what he looked for. If there was someone injured down here, then would I not need to see them immediately? "He's back this way." Whatever he searched for, he must have found it as he offered me his hand and helped me through the winding paths of the dungeon. "We found him when one of the soldiers tried to escape down here. I suppose they thought a hostage would buy them the time to escape."

"I see." I looked around, noticing just how _empty_ it was. "Why was he here?"

"Why, indeed." Lord Sigurd looked down briefly before stopping at a particular cell. It took a couple of blinks and Lord Sigurd moving a torch closer for me to see the small child huddled in the back corner. "He… heard we are from Grannvale, and could not get away fast enough."

"Oh?" I frowned slightly, wondering why, but I decided it didn't matter. None of it did. Even from here, I could see the thin trickle of blood seeping from the grimy ropes that bound his wrists. There was someone who needed help, and I was here. _That_ was what mattered. "Might you open the cell for me?"

Lord Sigurd did just that, and it opened with a rusty groan that made the boy flinch back and desperately try to make himself smaller. I made sure my steps were sure and noticeable as I approached, specifically so that he could hear when I stopped. I set my medicine bag down, again just loud enough for him to hear, and I sat on my knees to study him. Dark hair was the first thing I noticed. He had dark hair, and I could just barely make out white specks I feared might be lice. Given the conditions, it would not surprise me. His clothes might have been well made, once, but the stains made it clear he had not changed them for some time. Their looseness hinted he had lost a substantial amount of weight at some point. Said looseness also let me see the bruises mottling his skin, dark and swollen even through the dirt.

While I studied him, he remained in his corner, shivering and coughing. However, as the silence stretched out, he hesitantly looked up at me. His eyes were as dark as his hair, with enough sorrow and fear to make my heart ache. Based on his face, I would guess he was no older than ten, and likely was younger. Blood trinkled from his lip, a sign of how chapped they were. More joined when he bit his lip, desperately trying to stem back tears as he stared. He stared and stared and stared. I smiled slightly at him, and waited. Even as my knees ached and my legs went numb, even as my back keened in protest, I waited. I waited until he leaned forward and reached out and, even then, I only moved when it became clear the ropes were limiting his own movements. Still, I was surprised when he grasped the hair that had fallen over my shoulder. I made sure not to show it, of course, but…

"Oh, it's cold. I thought it would be warm, because it's so red," the boy rasped. He blinked slowly at me, and I saw his gaze was slightly out of focus. Was it from fever? He did radiate heat. "I…"

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but it is simply my hair," I gently teased, making sure to keep smiling. Now that I was closer, I was all but certain he had lice. I could see how irritated his skin was, and worried he might have some infection. "My name is Alicia, little one. I am a healer. May I tend to you?"

"A healer?" The boy frowned, his hand shaking on my hair. "There shouldn't… are you from Grannvale…?"

"I am." I leaned down slightly so that I could look the boy in the eye. "However, as I said, I am a healer, first and foremost. I wish to help you. Will you let me?"

"I…" He stared at me for a long moment, his hand still shaking and his gaze wavering. But, after a moment, he nodded. "Please?"

"Of course." I smiled and he relaxed slightly, letting go of my hair. "Let's start with these ropes." However, I found a problem immediately. Namely, the ropes were tied _very_ tightly, too tight for me to pick apart. While I did have a dagger, I did not want to ruin the edge on the rope. I did not know if I would need it for him, and... "Little one, these will have to be cut. Will you let…" How was I supposed to describe Lord Sigurd? "Do you see the man outside the cell?"

"Yes…?" He tilted his head and nodded. "He seems… to be staying away…?" He would. "Why?"

"Will you let him cut the ropes?" I waited for an answer; the boy shrunk back. "I worry about hurting you, but if you would be more comfortable with me doing it, then I shall."

"..." The boy looked back to where Lord Sigurd was. "He's been there this whole time."

"Yes."

"Even when I was scared. Even when I screamed and he figured out who…"

"Yes." Who…? Ah, it did not matter. "He is also the one who brought me to you."

"...Will... you stay too?"

"Yes."

"...O-okay…" The boy shook, but nodded firmly. "He can…"

"Okay." I cradled the boy's hands in mine and looked over my shoulder. "Lord Sigurd, come here, please. These ropes are too tight for me."

"How freaking tight did they tie them?" Lord Sigurd grumbled, carefully stepping in. He paused when the boy flinched, and waited until he nodded to continue approaching. "Hey, there. I'm Sigurd. Let's get these ropes off of you." He moved slowly, to not startle the boy, and even let him inspect his dagger before cutting the ropes. "There we are…" He smiled kindly at the boy, who tentatively smiled back. "Are his clothes wet?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," I murmured, already moving to pull the shirt off. Normally I would ask, but given the boy's condition, I needed a better look. As soon as I did, however, many pieces fell together. There, wrapped around his torso, was a very large Holy Mark. Black as the night, the lines twisted from shoulder to hip, resembling either a very large beast or, perhaps, a whole group of them. It didn't matter, of course, because it was the _size_ that held my attention. Only one who inherited Major Holy Blood would bear a Mark so large. Given his hesitancy and fear of Grannvale, I could take a guess of just which one and what it meant about the boy's identity. I supposed that was why Lord Sigurd had been hesitant before. "Yes, this shirt is soaked. I doubt it is suitable even for rags."

"We can't leave him in those, then, but it's so damned cold…" In a fit of inspiration, Lord Sigurd yanked off his cape and draped it around the boy. "I doubt that will help much, but…"

"It certainly will be better than what he wears now." I helped the boy out of his pants, which were very soaked. I thought there was some mold. "Might I ask about the lord of this castle again?"

"The Second Prince? He's very dead." Ah, yes, that was right. He'd died at Evans. "Though, he did leave guards, including one very talented swordswoman." Lord Sigurd focused on the boy, specifically his hair. "Is she a relative of yours, by chance?" Hesitantly, the boy nodded and shrunk back. "Last that I saw, she is well. Injured, but nothing fatal. Alec noticed the other guards were watching her more than us, and Lex took it upon himself to goad her away and keep her occupied. When the castle fell, she was captured."

"So, my aunt is okay?" the boy asked, blinking slowly. When Lord Sigurd nodded, he smiled very slightly. It was a shaky smile, as if it were teetering on the edge of a cliff, but there was something sweet about it anyway. "She didn't want to fight. But since I was here, she had…" A coughing fit interrupted him briefly. "She had to." He looked down briefly before focusing on Lord Sigurd. I did my best to treat the worst of his injuries, enough that I felt it was safe to move him. "My name is Shanan. Shanan, of Isaach. As I'm sure you've both figured out." That shaky, sweet smile disappeared in a blink. "You're from Grannvale."

"I am, as you learned earlier," Lord Sigurd confirmed. Though he still smiled, his gaze was serious. "I am Sigurd, knight of Grannvale, heir to Chalphy, and bearer of Major Baldr." He gestured to me. "Miss Alicia introduced herself earlier. She is a healer from Yngvi, and serves as the Chief Healer of this campaign."

"I see." Prince Shanan did his best to meet Lord Sigurd's gaze calmly, but it was all too easy to see his trembling. "What are you going to do with me? I'm sure… I don't know everything that's going on, but I know enough. I think. I also heard what that boy said."

"Our lands are at war, yes, and I will not say Oifey is necessarily wrong in that I should inform His Majesty." Lord Sigurd's smile turned a little wry. "With that said, I have no intentions of doing so." He made to ruffle Prince Shanan's hair, but at my look, he instead rested his hand on Prince Shanan's back. "The war should not involve you. You are a child, who should be running around getting scraped knees, not worrying about whether or not he will die. Yet, thanks to us adults, you have been forced to suffer much. I know I cannot make up for that. I cannot recover all that was lost, or erase your experiences. But I can give you shelter. I can keep you safe. That is what I plan to do." He grinned suddenly, and Prince Shanan blinked a couple of times in shock. "Though, I'm not sure when Miss Alicia will let you run around. I have a sneaking suspicion she's going to have you on bedrest."

"That will be the least of what I'll need to do," I replied, shifting the cape higher on Prince Shanan to better cover him. Unfortunately, I had done all I could for now. "Might you carry him, Lord Sigurd? I want him out of this mold-infested hole as soon as possible."

"Of course," he agreed at once. I had a feeling he would. "Let's…" However, he soon trailed off and looked behind us at something. "Someone else is here." Was there? Now that he mentioned it, I thought I heard the sound of someone running…?

"Shanan!" Yes, someone had indeed been running. The same someone swung into the cell, their armor clanging harshly on the metal bars. Seeing them lurch straight for Prince Shanan, I interposed myself between them to block the way, keeping Prince Shanan firmly behind me. "You…!" the person hissed, snarling at me. They did not look like one of our soldiers, none among us wore their hair so long, and their face had enough similarities to Prince Shanan's for me to take a guess as to who this was. "Don't you dare…!" However, that only hardened my resolve.

"He is injured and he is ill, and you will not worsen his condition," I told her firmly, careful to met her gaze calmly. It was all the more important that I keep calm. She was angry and scared; a healer's job was to reassure. "I would also prefer you not catch his illness, though it is possible you have already. Sit down so that I may check you over."

"I… what?" All of their anger bled out, leaving only confusion and fear. "You…" She blinked at me a couple of times, blinked at Prince Shanan, and then turned her attention to Lord Sigurd. I focused on Prince Shanan again, adjusting the cape and helping him stay up when he coughed harshly. "You're of Grannvale."

"We are, yes," Lord Sigurd replied, bowing respectfully. Her stanced stiffened and her hand dropped to her empty sheathe. I imagined the weapon itself had been lost, or removed, during her capture. "I am Sigurd of Chalphy, your highness. The one tending to your nephew is Miss Alicia, our Chief Healer." Her eyes darted to me again, but I pretended to not notice. "I apologize for any fright we gave you."

"'Fright'?" Prince Shanan's Aunt repeated with a scoff. I supposed given the current war, 'fright' was an understatement. "It seems you know our identities already, so I will not waste my breath with posturing. I am Ayra, Shanan's aunt, and princess of Isaach." She unbuckled her vambrace to reveal the black Holy Mark underneath. I noted with some surprise that it was the same size as my own, stretching from the heel of her palm to the inner part of her elbow. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"As I told Prince Shanan, I plan to provide shelter and safety."

"Really, now?" Lady Ayra raised a skeptical brow, and rolled her eyes. "I'd hoped my disregard for lies would have prompted the same."

"I tell no lies. I am absolutely rubbish at lying, actually."

"Hmph…" She buckled her vambrace again, and might have said more. But Prince Shanan's cough reminded her this was not just her confronting a potential enemy. "...He is injured and he is ill. That's what you said, yes?" I nodded, still mostly focused on Prince Shanan. "A kind way to put it, as I'm sure there's more. It's a hard journey, but I thought it was the only place safe. The furthest place from the fighting. So we bartered with merchants and kept off the roads and…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She held it for a moment before letting it out slowly. "I'm the one my brother entrusted. I can't… my only family, and I can't..." Her fists clenched at her side and she bowed her head. "Please, treat him? I know Gran-"

"He is my patient, so of course I will treat him," I interrupted, a little annoyed. I could only hope it did not bleed through my calm; Father Eirik would have 'words' if it did. "I am a healer, Lady Ayra. I leave warring to the warriors, and politics to the politicians. My duty is to heal, no more and no less, and I treat all who come to me for aid." I looked up at Lord Sigurd, ignoring Lady Ayra's baffled expression. "If that has been firmly established, we are leaving this forsaken place immediately. Lord Sigurd, to ask again, might you carry Prince Shanan? I don't want him exerting himself, and Lady Ayra needs a full checkup before I allow her to bear such a weight."

Well, my day just got a little busier. Oh well.

* * *

Between the lesser number of enemies and careful planning, there were very few among the injured who specifically needed my attention. That let me focus solely on Prince… on Lord Shanan, which was well. A more thorough examination showed he was worse than I'd originally suspected, and if I wanted to prevent a lice infestation, then he needed scrubbing. Immediately.

"Are you going to make me take another bath, Miss Alicia?" Lord Shanan mumbled, looking up at me pitifully from his chair. I tilted his head down so that I could continue to comb his hair and pick out the nits and dead lice. "That's two already."

"The first one was for the medicine," I explained, sparing a moment to tuck the towel around him better. Truthfully, it would be good for him to be in clothes, but for now, this had to suffice as I refused to let him wear his old clothes. He did not shiver, at least, even if there was a small puddle under the chair and soaking into my shoe. It took a bit to convince him to sit down with his back to me, no doubt wary given the war and his subsequent capture. "The second was for the dirt. I shan't make you take another today, however, unless you wish it." Lord Shanan immediately made a face and I couldn't fight back my smile. "I promise your next bath shall be more relaxing and less scrubbing."

"Okay." He looked up at me again, no doubt to ask something else, but his cough forced him to double-over. "Ugh..."

"Here." I stopped combing and quickly measured out a spoonful of cough syrup. "This is spicy, but it should help." With his fever, though, I worried he had some sort of pneumonia. I'd read of mold causing that. Now, what was the best treatment? I would have to check my notes and books to be certain. "I have some tea for you to sip afterwards."

"Can I have warm milk with honey?" Lord Shanan eyed the spoon suspiciously, but dutifully took it from me. He refrained from actually putting it in his mouth. "Please?"

"Given your current physical stomach, I would need to double-check that it would not irritate your stomach, among other things." What a strange request… I'd never had someone ask for milk before, certainly not with honey. Still, he looked crestfallen at the refusal, so I knew it was important for him. Thus, I crouched down and smiled at him. "However, as soon as I am certain you can drink it without making yourself sick, you may certainly have some."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I straightened and returned to combing his hair. "That does mean taking your medicine, though."

"Right…" He scrunched up his face, but shoved the spoon into his mouth. After a moment, he blinked a couple of times and pulled out the spoon to stare at the remains of the syrup. "Sweet. And barely spicy." 'Barely' spicy, was it? Isaachian dishes must use quite a bit. "I never had a medicine didn't taste like moldy dirt."

"I try to make my medicines palatable. They do not all taste good, of course, but I keep tea on hand to help wash it down and remove the taste." I paused in my combing to step to the side and look at him. "Speaking of which, would you still like the tea?"

"Yes, please."

I gave him the tea and continued with my combing, going over every area twice to ensure I didn't miss anything. Lord Shanan, meanwhile, sipped his tea and remained quiet, letting me work. All was quiet, truthfully. Though this would become the 'main infirmary' of Genoa, Lady Ethlyn had the injured resting in another area until I was certain the room suited my standards. It had the benefit of keeping Lord Shanan's presence here quiet, as I was fairly certain few knew about that quite yet.

"Miss Alicia?" Not long after I finished combing Lord Shanan's hair, Lord Sigurd knocked on the door before cracking it open. He waited to step inside until I checked with Lord Shanan, and Lord Shanan nodded. We didn't want to scare him. "I brought some clothes for him to change into," he explained, holding up the small bundle of clothes. He shut the door behind him and approached Lord Shanan slowly before kneeling and smiling at him. "They'll be a bit big, these are Oifey's, but they should be more comfortable enough until we can find you clothes that fit." He looked up at me. "I also have a change of clothes for Ayra. Where is she?"

"She's taking a bath next door," I answered, pointing so that he knew which 'next door' I meant. She'd originally planned on being here to scrub Lord Shanan herself, but I overruled her for his health. "I see you listened and changed. I trust you used the medicated shampoo i gave you?"

"Yes, and I have my previous clothes, and my cape, bundled in their own pile and wrapped to keep them separated." That was surprisingly. I was thankful, certainly, but few would think to do that without being told. "We had a bad lice infestation once at the Academy. It was a veritable nightmare and the itching was terrible. Some of the others contemplated setting themselves on fire."

"I would have expected something more along the lines of 'slathering themselves in lard'." Of course, that could lead to other issues. "In that case, why don't you deliver the clothes to Lady Ayra? I need to clean this comb, and Lord Shanan needs to finish his tea."

"I'll do that. Where should I leave his clothes?"

"The bed will be fine."

I washed the comb under warm running water and left it to soak in a bucket while I cleaned the container I used to drop the dead lice and nits. Lord Shanan remained quiet, even after finishing his tea, and I worried he'd been overwhelmed. When I returned to his side with a fresh towel, however, I saw the reason was much more mundane; he was half-asleep. He scrunched up his face when I dried his hair one more time, but did not protest as I helped him into the clothes. In fact, by that point, he could barely stay upright, so I picked him up and set him on the bed. He was asleep before I had even finished tucking him in and after cleaning up, I decided to check on Lady Ayra to let her know. However, I ended up lingering awkwardly in the doorway of her bathing room for two reasons. One, she was still bathing. Two, she was talking to Lord Sigurd.

"And that, Princess Ayra, is how our campaign ended up here," Lord Sigurd was explaining, no doubt in answer to a question she had asked. On the surface, he seemed perfectly at ease with the conversation, despite Lady Ayra's lack of clothing and the absence of a convenient curtain for privacy. I noticed, however, that he was careful to keep his back to her and he kept fiddling with the hem of his cuff. "With Edain safe, however, our objectives have been fulfilled and, ideally, we can negotiate some sort of peace."

"I seriously wonder if you were dropped on your head as a child to be so idealistic," Lady Ayra retorted tartly. To add more heat to the words, she scrubbed her arm roughly, uncaring of the water sloshing over the edge of her basin or the angry red marks left behind on her skin. "And I told you before, there's no need for a title. We both know that if Isaach has not already fallen, then it will soon. I am the princess of a dead or dying country." When had she said that? Had that been what prompted conversation in the first place?

"Grannvale may kill Isaach's army and may claim the lands, but if your people are even half as determined as you are, Princess Ayra, then I doubt Isaach will ever truly _fall_." Lord Sigurd closed his eyes and smiled faintly, as if amused. Lady Ayra, for her part, stopped her scrubbing and twisted to frown at him. "Though I suppose it also depends on your definition of 'country'. To me, a country is made up of its people, not the land. So long as the people's spirits still burn, then I believe the country survives no matter what happens. It may be battered and broken, but it can still rise." Lord Sigurd laughed suddenly. "That almost sounded wise. Or foolish. Ah, but if you want me to stop with the title for safety reasons, I'll gladly do so. Comfort takes priority over propriety."

"...You are completely unlike any Grannvelian I have met or seen, and I'm not sure how much I like that." Lady Ayra scowled, but when she went back to bathing, I noticed she was not so harsh with her scrubbing. "Do you truly mean to give us sanctuary?"

"Yes. Though, I understand it is difficult to believe, given how mad the world is." Lord Sigurd opened his eyes again, perhaps to try and make an excuse to leave, and his gaze fell on me. "Oh, Miss Alicia?"

"I wanted to make sure Lady Ayra did not fall asleep in her bath," I jested, smiling faintly. Lord Sigurd smiled back, while Lady Ayra leaned over the side of her basin to better watch me. "Lord Shanan is fast asleep. I shall want him to remain in the infirmary for now. He has quite a bit of recovering to do." I caught Lady Ayra's wince, but pretended to not notice. "Lady Ayra, I would ask for you to spend tonight in the infirmary as well, just in case."

"Gladly," Lady Ayra replied, the word sharp. Her inability to meet my eyes softened it, though. "I think I will soak for a while longer, if you don't mind. My muscles ache from the earlier battle."

"Of course." I caught Lord Sigurd's eye and nodded to the hallway behind me. "If you would follow me, Lord Sigurd? I wish to check for any dead lice in your hair." I had not actually planned on that, since he had so little contact and lice were not known for 'jumping' from head to head. I had only given him the medicated shampoo as a precaution.

Still, it provided a convenient enough excuse for us to leave Lady Ayra to her bath. When we entered the infirmary, though, it was no longer silent. Though he had slept peacefully when I left, nightmares had quickly clawed into Lord Shanan's dreams and now, he groaned and mumbled in his sleep, tossing and turning to try and escape. Immediately, Lord Sigurd bolted for the bed and reached for him. At first, I thought he might try to wake him, but he hesitated before gently taking Lord Shanan's hand in his. Immediately, Lord Shanan rolled to be closer and latched onto his hand, desperate for comfort even in sleep. Seeing that, I grabbed one of the chairs and brought it over to him for him to sit.

"Thank you…" Lord Sigurd murmured, barely glancing up at me. I nodded anyway and returned to the sink to check the comb and container. "I fear what he might have seen and heard during his flight from Isaach. It isn't fair for a child to suffer so."

"Life isn't fair," I pointed out, drying the comb and bucket. Once I had it dry enough, I joined him by Lord Shanan's bed. "It is no excuse, of course. What's wrong is wrong, and we should always strive for the ideal of fairness. But like all ideals, it is simply a lovely little dream and can never truly become reality."

"It might be a reality for him if we adults didn't…" He sighed and let me tilt his head down. "I swear; everything about the attack of Darna is strange. But I suppose we shan't learn the truth until long after the blood of the fallen has soaked into the mud. Even then, it won't erase the past or the wounds." He cradled Lord Shanan's hand between his, almost like he was praying. Perhaps he was. "He will get better?"

"I must consult my notes, but in terms of his physical health, I do not believe he will suffer permanent damage." The wounds to his spirit, though… those would be much harder to 'heal'. There was no true medicine for that. All I could do was support and reassure. "I believe the best thing for his mind shall be safety and some form of stability." Ah, there was that request. Perhaps it would help too. "He'd like warm milk with honey as soon as I deem it safe for him to drink."

"Milk?" Lord Sigurd frowned in confusion, but shrugged. "Then he shall have it. It seems like a simple thing, especially if it soothes him."

We fell silent after that, with me combing his hair to ensure there were no lice and him holding Lord Shanan's hand while he slept. Even after I finished, he stayed, unwilling to pull away until Lord Shanan was awake. I certainly had no quarrel with it, and the two of us discussed how to best move the injured from Evans to Genoa and how to maximize our space. Once or twice, Lord Quan and Lady Ethlyn peeked in, no doubt worried for Lord Sigurd, but neither disturbed us. In truth, the only 'disturbance' was Lady Ayra finally stumbling in and, even then, it was easy to nudge her into the bed beside Lord Shanan's for her to pass out.

Things may be complicated later. I knew enough of politics to know that much. But I knew I would have no regrets, and I knew Lord Sigurd wouldn't either. After all, if you could help someone, you should. Some things in life were truly that simple.

* * *

_Naoise_

_Class: Cavalier_

_Skills: Critical, Charge_

_Holy Blood: None_

_The son of a farmer and a weaver, a chance encounter with Sigurd when they were both young led him to his path of knighthood, as he was impressed and moved by Sigurd's kindness and compassion. It was difficult, especially since he did not have many resources to train with, but he persevered and managed to earn his spurs through his hard work and dedication._

_Unlike many knights, he is self-taught, having only received proper training after being accepted as a squire of Chalphy. Though he continues to train hard to compensate, it does show in how he is not as swift as his fellows. He also has a liking for fighting, which can lead him to charging the enemy… even when it might be detrimental to do so._

_He's actually the eldest of four children, and the only one to leave the farm to pursue his personal goals. Unfortunately, doing so strained his relationship with his family considerably and though he sends money back to 'make up' for the loss of labor, he has not seen any of them since becoming a squire and knight. It is the only regret he has in becoming a knight, but he would not give up the chance to serve Sigurd for anything._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: And now we have one of the most broken chars of the 1st generation, Ayra! Yay! Or something. We also have our game-required thief of the generation, Dew! Yay! Or something.
> 
> In the game, Lachesis makes a small cameo AFTER Genoa is captured, but I decided this suited better. There's nothing about Naoise's background, so I… kinda made things up. Same with how Midir became a knight and all.
> 
> In game, Mystletainn simple grants the 'critical' skill, but the Inflation Patch (and perhaps others) give it the ability to leech HP from enemies, much like the Earth Sword and Nosferatu, and that suits a blade granted the title of 'Demon', so I slid that in.


End file.
